Love is just US
by iliv3bymu5ic
Summary: I never would have thought my dreams would come true. My life is not a fairy tale...at least I didn't think so. Until i met you. Danny Jones/OC
1. Info

**I know I posted this up already lol but I JUST got a hang of how the whole publish process goes haha. So yea here it is...again lol **

**You live in a small town called Roma. NOT ROME ITALY, Roma, Texas. Your 18 yrs old a senior in high school. Your best friend is Jester darkland. She has been your friend since 1st grade even though she doesn't remember. You attended hell's favorite high school, Roma High. Your friends did nothing but complain about the school...so did you. You like to sing and dance. You like acting as well. Your taking drama in school, so that really helps you. You and Jester have always wanted to take a trip out of the state so you all have been planning to take a senior trip after graduation. Through out the chapters you will find out more lol**


	2. Graduation

**Chapter 1- Graduation**

**"Ivy your late" a girl in pig tails and braces called out to me as she saw me pass by.**

**"I know!" you were running down the hall. Your blue uniform appearing as a flash of light to others( Just to throw this in we don't wear blue thats for the 6th graders. We wear red and gray.) You were heading to 7th period english 4. And you were...fashionably late if it wasn't for your choir teacher Mr. Garcia boring you with his childhood stories in which he has told you like two hundred million times already. Seriously you have them memorized like the back of your hand. **_**I'm a listener, but i mean come on!**_

**You got to your class and barged in. Everyone turned to look at you. You smiled nervously. **

**"Mrs. Rainwater. Your late. That's no way to be a rolemodel for the under classmen," The teacher in black said not even looking up at you.**

**"Sorry Mr. Molina." You quietly headed over to your seat where you found Jester Laughing hard, but quietly. You smiled unwantingly and punched her shoulder which made her say ow but laugh even harder. After about 45 minutes the bell rang and it was time for all seniors to report to the football feild. Ya'll were practicing for the day of your senior walk. It was hot and you didn't feel like walking around the track in your uniform and cap'n gown. As you walked in the sunny hot air you sneaked your Ipod out and headed to the stage. YOu plugged it in to the speakers and the song Please, please by Mcfly played you ran down the stage onto the grass. **

**"Let's make this a little bit more fun! woohoo!" YOu shouted running towards Jester.**

**"You know your in trouble for that right?" Jester laughed**

**"Why just becausei gave them they'll be hated forever." You laughed evily.**

**After practice you went home. Your mom started asking you if you and Jester had everything ready for the trip, and just like every other day she's asked, you said the same thing, it's three weeks away. Two weeks flashed by and you had everything ready. One more week and you were excited. All week has been nothing but practice. Graduation came and at the last minute you felt like you didn't want to go. This was the day of good-byes. Eventually you ended up getting ready. You placed your cap'n gown over your clothes. You walked over to the mirror and looked at yourself.**

**"this is it...This is the end" you whispered to yourself. You headed to your car and told your mom you would meet her at the graduation you got there everbody was giving hugs to everyone and a wave of emotion went through you. **_**Is this it?**_** You thought. **_**Is this good-bye. **_**You heard someone calling out your name. You turned, it was Jester. You smiled weakly.**

**"Hey come on no sad faces. You promised. You should be happy. Tomorrow we're going to wake up early, and going to take the of our lives. You should be happy," She smiled, knowing how you felt but didn't want to show.**

**"How can I be happy when today is the day when everyone parts? Everyone will go there seperate ways. I knew this would happen, I just didn't know it would hurt so much to know that the day when we escape is the day we'll never see them again," You looked down.**

**"Well technically you'll still have me and we can always e-mail them and get together in the holidays," she stated.**

**You had forgotten that Jester was going with you to college even though you didn't know where you were going...yet.**

**"I guess your right," you looked up. Jes noticed a tear roll down your cheek. You knew because she started poking you making funny noises. You couldn't take it anymore, so you smiled. You ended up in a hug, then suddenly you heard someone behind Jes.**

**"Hey save some for me," joked a guy in a black resident evil shirt and blue baggy pants. Jes turned and squeled. It was Dante. He was your brother in law (not by blood its just jes thinks of you as a sister) and Jester's boyfriend. He had graduated three years before you guys. She ran to him and started giving eachother pecks on the lips. You stared and wondered what it was like to have someone to kiss and hold. You suddenly went in to trance and a few seconds later you snapped out of it because Dante had slapped you lightly. You all laughed at the face you had made. You and your two friends walked slowly towards the football feild. Jes said bye to Dante and sat next to you. Dante had left to go sit where the family's and friends were sitting. You felt a hand lay on your shoulder. You looked behind you and saw Lexir panting. You sometimes called her Elixir because her name reminded you of that, and also because she always used elxir instead of potions...in video games.**

**"Am i...late?" she asked trying to catch her breathe.**

**"Does it look like your late?" Jes laughed. **

**Lexir looked around and saw that only half of the seniors were there. The ceramony hadn't even started. Minutes Later everyone of the seniors, except the ones that weren't graduating, gathered in alphabetical order around the football feild and walked around. After a few laps everyone sat in the center of the football feild where you all were at first, and waited for the principal to finish the speech you've heard in all the other graduatins you've been in for your other friends. They first called out Jester, Then Lexir, and finally you. You had to give a speech on your experience through high school. Towards the end of your speech, you felt a lump in your throat.**

**"I have made a lot of friends...and lost some as well." you started to choke on your words. You felt tears in the back of your eyes. Your hand hovered over your lips.**

**"I'm sorry...I..." you walked down the stage, expecting everyone to talk about you, the way they always did, but the next thing you knew, the next thing you heard was sound of hands clapping. As your foot stepped on the grass you looked up in amazement. Everyone cheered you on. You couldn't help but laugh in excitment. You walked over to Jester and Lexir with your diploma in hand and a medal around your neck. You sat down and they smiled at you, patting you on the back.**

**After the ceromony, and your friends headed to the car to go to the after party. You threw your cap n'gown in the trunk, and drove off in your convertible camaro. **

**As the wind blew through your hair, you entered the left lane.**

**"Ok. Now remember we can only be here for a while. We have to wake up at the crack of dawn," You stated**

**Lexir and Jester laughed.**

**"I mean it. Knowing you guys, you won't wake up." **

**"Oh don't be such a kill joy Ivy. Just relax have fun." Lexir stood up, letting the wind, the car was making due to my speed, hit her body. I had removed the top before the ceromony. You turned quickly to tag on her shirt. "Sit down. They're going to stop me. and if they do your paying the ticket." You laughed nervously.**

**She sat down just in time. A cop car had just passed you. Lexir bent over facing back at the cop car wooping.**

**Once you got there some teachers were standing at the door. You got off and headed towards the inside.**

**You danced the whole time you were there. You had a few drinks, enough to say you were loosing it. You saw Jes and Dante in one corner laughing and kissing. At the other corner you saw Lexir being pulled by Ramone. Ramone was Lexir's crazy ex who never got over the fact that they were over. They were fighting as usual. All those years of holding back your anger, you finally had enough. You looked over to Jester's direction to see if she had noticed Lex and Ramone. Her smile faded and she just simply looked down and shook her head. You didn't want Lexir to be depressed for the trip. You guys had been so excited about it, you didn't want nothing to ruin it. Lex was drunk as you were, you could tell because at some point she wanted to laugh at what Ramone was saying.**

**You marched crookedly towards Lexir and stood infront of her, facing Ramone. He looked at you. You felt horrified, but hid it. You knew Ramone didn't care about you being a girl he could hit you right then and there. You felt as if his eyes were burning off your skin. You were staring right into the eyes of the devil. **

**"FUCK OFF IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" he shouted which made everyone turn your way. You could hear Lexir snicker behind your ear. You couldn't help but do the same. **

**"She's my friend and it IS my buisness," you said.**

**He made a face and cursed something his breathe, but you couldn't make it out. You saw his hand reach out for Lexir's from the corner of your eye. You felt Lexir take a step back. You grabbed his wrist and punched him straight center in his face. He fell back, nose bleeding and unconcoiuse. You laughed histerically. All this time you were afraid of him. He was shorter than you. He was all talk and you were scared. You pulled Lexir by the arm and ran out the door, both of you laughing. You saw from the reflection of the glass, Jes runnning after you but she had paused to laugh insanely at Ramone's face then randomly kicked him. Dante was behind her. You guys started weezing trying to catch eachothers breathe. You stared blankly at the road and checked the time on your watch.**

**"Shit! We have to go," you said. You jumped in the car and triped causing Lexir to burst out laughing. She got in and you guys waited for Jes and Dante to say bye. Jes got in the car and you drove away. **

**The next morning you slowly woke up. You had a headache the size of king kong. You check the time and saw that it was 5 minutes before you were planning to leave. You jumped out of bed and ran to the restroom. **

**"SHIT!" you slammed the door behind you. You brushed your teeth as quick as possible. You ended up puking a little from all the drinks you had. You ran out of the restroom and grabbed one of your bags and ran out to put it in your car. You ran backinside to get the other bag. You past the kitchen, where your mom and step dad were. You went over to your mom and kissed her on the cheek then to your dad who gave you a blessing and luck on the road. You ran outside and put the bag in the trunk. A minute later you went back in the house and ran down the hall to your room to grab your laptop and iPod. You laugh lightly as you opened the door to go outside. You waved bye to your parents and closed the door. As you put the laptop between the passenger and the drivers seat you had popped the hood of your car. You grabbed a flashlight from the glove compartment, and walked to the front of the car. You held the flashlight with your teeth as you checked the oil and made sure everthing was in tact. You closed the hood and went to turn on the car. You put the flashlight back where it was and drove off to pick up Jes. You stopped at her house and honked. Her porch light lit lighting the street. The moon was stiil alive while the sun was asleep. She came out shouting something you couldn't make out. She stopped and noticed you were wearing sunglasses.**

**"Dude what the fuck you wearing sun glasses for? It's not even daylight yet." She laughed.**

**You couldn't helpbut smile. You looked away and flipped her off, which caused her to laugh even more. You popped the trunk and she threw her stuff in there and slammed the trunk to close. You turned around lowering your glasses to the tip of your nose. You saw her facial expression which said oops.**

**"hurry up we still need to pick up Lexir after Dante." you said.**

**She jumped in the car and sat in ther back, like you knew she would.**

**"I wasn't the one who overslept," She snickered.**

**You hit her playfully, and drove off to go pick up Dante. After Dante you raced to go for Lexir. You got there and honked twice to see no one coming to the door. You turned back to Dante and Jes, "wait here," you got off and walked to the front door. You knocked several times and no one answered. You took out your phone and called Lexir, but she didn't answer. You walked back to look up at her window. You walked close to the wall and climbed the rails that were in the windows. Lexir's parents were pretty strict about saftey. You climbed slowly to the second floor.**

**"Hey, what the fuck. Get down from there, your not spider woman." yelled Jes. You laughed at the statement and reached Lexirs' window. You saw her asleep, the alarm ringing right in her ear, and her not making a single movement.**

**You banged on the window through the gaps of the bars. "Lex wake up. Come on we got a road to drive...ELIXER YOU SHIT WAAAAAAAAAAAKEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" You slowly went down to the floor and looked up. You saw the door open to see Lex's mom standing in the doorway. You froze. Somehow ever since you first met her you've been terrified to say or do something in her presance. "Uh..um is..I uh came to pick up Lexir." You smiled nervously.**

**"Oh yea mija, she's just up stairs in her room," she said. **

**"Alright thanks", **_**I should come more often when she's half asleep.**_

**You laughed quietly and went up stairs to Lexir's room. YOu opened the door to find the alarm still ringing. You went over and turned it off. You sat next to her on the bed. You looked at her sleep and your face got close to hers. Your eyes roamed her face. You opened your mouth (lol)...**

**"Yo fuck face, wake your drunken ass up" you whispered in her ear. (HA YOU GUYS THOUGHT SOMETHING ELSE WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. HA HA HA LOL...~DEEP BREATHE~ ok i'm over it. I'm- I mean the character, which is you, is not like that.)**

**She moaned and covered her face with the sheets. You stood up and stared at her.**

**"*sigh* ok you asked for it," you closed the door and slowly snatched a pillow from Lexir. You raised your arms with the pillow over your head. You grimaced. Next thing you knew, you had already slamed the pillow on her face.**

**"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS. COME ON. WAKE !" You repeatedly slammed the pillow on her face until she sat up, screaming.**

**"Ok I'm up, I'm up." she cried playfully. **

**You stopped and smiled."Good morning." **

**Lexir wiped her eyes tiringly. "What time is it?"**

**"It's 5a.m" you put the pillow down.**

**She moaned again and laid back down.**

**"Hey come on you can sleep in the car come on." You grabbed her stuff.**

**"Its easy for you cause your a morning person"**

**You burst out laughing," I am not a morning person i woke up half an hour ago and its hard for me to feel sleepy again, but its a matter of time for it to kick in probably in about 5 minutes." You walked out to put the stuff in the car. You waited in the car. She came and sat next to you.**

**"Ready?" You asked.**

**She just closed her eyes and knocked out.**

**You drove off, and just like you said, 5 minutes later you started feeling sleepy. You started dozing off on the wheel, so you stopped for a minute. You took out the map, and checked if you were going the right way. You waited a while and got out your iPod and listened to it. You drove and saw a sign that said gas station on the next exit. You got to the station to put gas and you had bought yourself a cappuccino. You weren't a fan of coffee. After you pumped gas, you kept driving. After 11 hours of driving, you hit Lexir to get her attention.**

**" Hey your turn to drive." You pulled over and switched places.**

**Five hours later, you woke up to notice it was dark. You checked the time and saw it was nine p.m. You told Lexir to pull in to the next hotel, and she did. You guys slept there for the night.**

**I know it was long and didn't mention Danny or anyone in Mcfly. But i might put them in the next chapter or in the third. Plz Review and message me your opinion. Thank you for reading. ^.^**


	3. Decisions, Planes, and books

**Chapter 2- Decisions, planes, and books**

**It had started to rain, so you hurried to put the hood on the car. You went back inside and grabbed everyone's stuff. You went back outside and put the bags in the car. You stood there a while staring at the rain. You could feel every single drop of water falling on your face. You went back inside and sat on the couch , while Jes took a shower. Once she got out, you guys went to turn in the key to the room. **

**"Ok everyone, ready?" you clapped.**

**Everyone nodded and got in the car. **

**The dark clouds began to appear. You guys decided to wake up an hour later. **

**You drove off and Lexir began freaking out because she remembered the day you guys drove for your license and you said that you couldn't drive in the rain when you had your contacts on, and you had them on because you couldn't find your glasses. The speed limit was 60 and you were going 55.**

**"DRIVE SLOWLY. IVY, DON'T GO PAST THE SPEED LIMIT." she screamed in your ear.**

**"LEX I'M GOING 55 ON A FUCKING 60. STOP FUCKING PRESSURING ME. I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WHEN YOUR SCREAMING IN MY FUCKING EAR." you shouted turning to her, but keeping your eyes on the road, if you could see it. She sat back on her seat staying quiet. You squinted, trying to focus on the road. You noticed Lexir started freaking out again. She was breathing heavily. After a while the rain had calmed down.**

**(F.F)**

**After three days, ya'll had already got to Pennsylvania. You got to the hotel. You couldn't believe you were already there. You smiled widely, amazed by all the decors. Dante and Jes checked in a room, you and Lex checked in another. We entered the room and you just threw your stuff on the side and threw yourself on the bed. Lex entered in awe. She set her stuff down and spun around smiling enjoying the moment. She turned to me and saw me gazing into mid air.**

**"So what are we going to do today?" she asked.**

**I popped my head up, "we could visit the hersey's factory," you and Lexir grinned widely.**

**"Oh yea" she said in rythmitic tone. You and her laughed. You got up and walked to Jes's room and knocked. You heared laughing and someone stumbled to the door. You saw Jes open it.**

**"what?" she smiled.**

**"We just got here and you guys already hanky panking? shit." you laughed. **

**"Shut up." She snickered.**

**"Lexir and I are going to the Hersey's factory you guy's wanna come?" you asked.**

**"Nah, kinda tired,"**

**"Pfft yea right." you said.**

**You smiled and knocked on the wall, walking away.**

**You and Lexir had gone to the factory, and Lex kept on trying to dip her hand in the chocolate. ONce you got out, you guys went to eat at the nearest burger place in town. After a few hours walking around, you decided to turn in. You had knocked on Jes's door, but she didn't answer. **_**Hmm, guess she's not in.**_** You went to your room, and layed in bed. As you wondered into your own little space, a thought, or more of an idea, crossed your mind. You quickly sat up.**

**"What if we go to England?" you asked, tilting your head in wonder.**

**Lexir snapped her head at your direction. "England? You serious?" she raised an eyebrow.**

**"Yea. You know I've always wanted to go since I was a litte girl, and besides we are suppose to be exploring and stuff, right?" you knealt down on the bed. **

**"Well I don't know, I mean we just got here."she crossed her arms.**

**"I know, but think about all the stuff we have wanted to see. Remember us and the road for ever. Where's your sense of adventure Lex. Did you lose it somewhere. Come on it will be great," you jumped.**

**"Well yea but I thought you hated planes?"**

**"Well you know I was thinking that I'm eventually end up in planes when we make the big time right?" I smiled.**

**She stood there thinking. It took her a while to responded.**

**"Yea. Yea that be great. London, England. That be totally awsome." she cheered.**

**"Awsome, you think Jes will like the idea?"**

**"I don't see why not. Hey have you guys decided where your going to?" Lexir asked**

**"For?"**

**" University"**

**"Ah uh no not yet." you scratched your head.**

**She nodded. You heard stumbles and giggles coming from outside. You and Lex walked torwards the door and peeked outside to find Jes and Dante entering there room. You opened the door and leaned on the door frame with your arms crossed on your chest.**

**"Hey" your eyebrows rose.**

**"Hey you guys are back. How'de it go? she giggled.**

**"Eh, it was alright. Hey um Lex and I have something ton talk to you guys about." you said trying to hide the excitment.**

**YOu saw Dante tryi ng to pull Jes away. She laughed being pulled away.**

**"Can you guys probably tell me tomorrow, I'm busy at the moment" she said, her head the only thing that was left to see.**

**" Yea sure. No problem." you walked away to your room seeing someone else at the end of the hall. You smirked" use protection". You shouted making the guy look at you, wondering what you were talking about.**

**"Ivy!" you heard Jes shout before a slam on the door.**

**You laughed,"she'll get over it,"you whispered to yourself. You opened the door to your room and paused, hearing the guy from the hall laugh. You looked at him. He was wearing a blue sweater with a black beanie. **_**Sweater in the summer...hmm kinda like me. lol.**_** He passed by you smiling. You couldn't help but smile back. You couldn't see his face. The hoodie he was wearing made you only see his lips. You turned away and entered the room, noticing the guy not taking his eyes off you. YOu got ready for bed, noticing Lex was buzzing already. Your head had hit the piilow and you knocked out immediatly, dreaming about a time you went ghost hunting with your friends on halloween.**

**Next morning you woke up to the sound of bangings, laughs, and screaming. You walked to the door and peeked through the peep hole. You saw a laughing. He was wearing the same hoodie as the guy from last night. You rushed to the mirror and fixed yourself up, putting on lots of eyeliner on your eye lids, slipping on some jeans, and putting on a cap that had "fuck off" on top. You got your black zelda hoodie and put it on. You headed out of the room and quietly closed the door, noticing Lex was still asleep.**

**You saw that there was at least four guys. All of them were laughing except for the guys in the blue hoodie, who noticed you coming out of the room. One of the guys was dancing goofingly and the other two were laughing. You looked at the guy who was looking at you and smiled flirtingly (if thats even a word). You suddenly saw a soccer ball hit him on the head which made the other three laugh harder. You laughed softly and walked away shaking your head lightly. **

**"You guys suck", you heard one of them say, which you thought it was the blue hoodie dude. You walked torwards the diner in the hotel and you made yourself some waffles. You sat down and wrote down some stuff in a notebook.**

**POV of the blue hoodie dude**

**She came out her room looking brighter than yesterday. I somehow couldn't take my eyes off her. She stared at me and smiled. I suddenly felt the soccer ball hit my head. I picked up the ball and looked back at her. I saw her walk away. I through the ball back at Tom,"you guys suck" I shouted.**

**I looked back at her to see if she would look at me one last time, but she didn't.**

**"Hey Danny, come on. Let's go to Mcdonalds" Dougie shouted.**

**I nodded and followed them.**

**end POV**

**After breakfast, you went up to the room with a plate of waffles and eggs for Lexir. **

**you opened the door and saw Lex brushing her teeth. **

**"I brought you breakfast," you said lifting up the plate and placing it on the table.**

**She spit out the tooth paste out of her mouth and looked at you from the mirror.**

**"Thanks" she rinsed her mouth and cleaned her face.**

**She walked to the table, opened the foam plate, shoving a fork full of pancakes and eggs. "So did you tell Jester about the whole England thing?" She said with her mouth full.**

**You laughed" No she was, uh, busy." you cleared your throat. Lexir laughed.**

**You heard a knock on the door. You looked at the door and looked back at Lexir who had stopped chewing and had a big chunk on her cheek. You slowly walked to the door. It seemed funny someone was knocking on the door. Jes wouldn't be up at that time, and usually when the people come to clean they say 'house keeping' right away. You checked the peep hole and couldn't see anything. **

**"Who is it?" you asked, but no one answered. You reached into you boot and pulled out a butterfly knife. You slowly turned the door knob and opened the door, holding out the knife. Jes suddenly jumped out from behind the door.**

**"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE" she shouted.**

**You sighed and put down the knife. "Jesus, I was about to stab you, thinking you were someone else." **

**Jes laughed, "So what you want to talk to me about?" she smiled**

**"UUUUUUh oh yea Lex and I had an idea. We think it would be cool to go to England." You smiled widely, hoping she would say yes or cool.**

**She just did the same thing Lex did. She stood there and thought.**

**"That sounds cool. Yea it'll be awsome." she said.**

**"YES" you shouted.**

**"when do you want to go?"**

**You looked at Lexir and shrugged," tomorrow?"**

**It was quiet for about 5 minutes, then Jess broke the silence," Yea sure ok."**

**You jumped up from your seat and started dancing. Jes and Lex laughed. **

**Through the whole day you couldn't stop smiling. YOu couldn't even sleep. The next day came and you got all your stuff ready.**

**"We're going to England, we're going to England," you and Lex said in a singing manner.**

**You guys got to the airport and bought the tickets. When they announced your flight number on the P.A you froze.**

**"Hey Ivy, come on we gotta go." Lex shoved you.**

**You got up and walked torwards that place where you show your ticket. You looked around and saw that they were showing Final Destination. Even though that was your favorite suspense movie you hated it at that moment. **_**What the hell is wrong with these people. This is not an appropriate place to show this movie.**_

**You stared deeply at the television. You felt something get close to your ear.**

**"Don't think about it" Lex whispered in your ear. You turned away and showed the lady your ticket. She gave it back to you and you entered the plane, trying to find your seat. You guys were in 1st class because coach was full, but it was cool cause you didn't have to pay the rest. You sat down and got out your laptop, finishing a story you had started. About 10 minutes had passed and the plane had taken off. Surprisingly you were calm, but you wanted to freak out when you passed the turbulance. You started dozing off. You started feeling like someone was looking at you. You opened your eyes and saw someone quickly sit back to there seat. You rose an eyebrow, and looked back to see a guy pull his hoodie down. You chuckled lightly and sat back down. You then heard some guys whispering. You felt someone tag your seat, you looked up. **

**"Hey, my friend wants to know if your single?" a guy in a british accent said.**

**He laughed and sat back down. You rolled your eyes and looked to the front. **

**"What the hell are you doing?" another guy whispered angrily. **

**"Oh come on, you've been eyeing her since you saw her at the hotel!" another voice said.**

**You looked back and laughed quietly. You got out a book and started reading. It was your favorite book, so you were really into it. **

**When you got to the next chapter you heard someone talk to you, but you didn't take your eyes off the book. **

**"What are ya reading?" the guy from behind you asked.**

**"R.L Stines The Thrill Club," you said, still reading.**

**"How is it?"**

**"It's good. It's my favorite book," you smiled.(Your still reading)**

**"What kind of book is it?"**

**"Suspense,"**

**"Ah. How can you do it?"**

**"what?"**

**"read, talk, and answer at the same time?"**

**"I'm a multi-tasker," you chuckeled.**

**"Oh. Where are you headed?" **

**"Uh England" You nodded.**

**"Really so am I."**

**"I know,"**

**"WHAT HOW?" He shouted,people turned and shushed at him. You laughed.**

**"Your accent, I mean you are from there right? What are you doing over there, visiting home?" you asked.**

**"Actually, I'm going home. I was away for a long time and finally i can go back."**

**"Oh, why'de you leave" you asked as you flipped the page, noticing your accent was changing.**

**"Work stuff," he played a rythm on the seat.**

**"Really, your Job must really keep you busy" **

**"It does actually," you both laughed.**

**"How long till we land?" you asked closing the book and checking your watch.**

**"Pfft um probably like about 20 minutes." he said**

**"Oh" you put your hand down.**

**"Here" he reached over your seat, got your hand and took your watch. You looked up at him to see what he was going to do. You couldn't see his face, just his hands. You saw him turn the little knob on you watch, and he gave back to you.**

**"There, now you can have england time,"**

**"Oh wow thank you."**

**He sat back down on his seat, but still kept on talking to you.**

**Minutes passed and the plane landed. You got your things and you were going to turn and see who the guy you were talking to looked like, but you were being tagged by Lexir, you only got to see the back of his head. **

**Once you guys were off the plane, you guys were trying to find your way around. You opened you small side bag to grab your phone to check your messages and you noticed your book wasn't there. You panicingly looked for it and quickly looked up with your hair on your face.**

**"Whats wrong?" Lexir and Jester asked. Dante had gone off to get ya'll a rental car.**

**"I can't find my book" you said**

**"Did you leave it in the plane?" Jes asked.**

**"I don't know. Tweedle dum over hear pulled me away before i could check to see what I had with me," You shouted.**

**Lexir just smiled nervously.**

**You ran to the counter,"Um yea sorry to bother you but has flight 582 left yet?"you said tapping your fingers in the counter anxiously.**

**The lady checked her computer, "Yes, you just missed it,"**

**"FUCK" you shouted turning to the lady, "sorry". You walked away, looking down.**

**"What happen did you get it?"**

**You shook your head, "The plane just left."**

**"It's ok buddy we'll get you another one," Jes said. **

**Ok i think this is a little to long so I shall stop here. review and read the next one. Thank you.**


	4. Starbucks Problems andYIKES

**Chapter 3- Starbucks trouble and...YIKES**

**I have noticed that I have some misspelling, i'm too lazy to change it lol**

**Once you all had settled into your rooms. You sat down to see a tourist brochure of England.**

**"OK here's the plan, We have about 198 dollars, not enough to live, well at least for a couple of days. So the plan is we get jobs and raise money for whatever we're going to do and for our plane ticket," Jester said couting the money again.**

**"That's sounds good to me," you said.**

**"Yea i agree,"Lexir said after you.**

**Everyone nodded.**

**"Ok, so, what time is it?" Jes asked looking around. **

**"It's 5'o clock" you said watching the time on your watch.**

**"You do know it's a different time here right?" Lexir asked.**

**"Yea I know, a guy in the plane changed the time for me." you looked down not noticing you were smiling at the thought of him.**

**"Ahhh. Was it that guy you were talking to on the plane?"**

**"Yea, did you get to see his face?" you asked, hoping she did.**

**"No, just saw you talkling to him," Jester said.**

**You nodded. Your phone started ringing to the sound of Point of view by Mcfly. You answered your phone to hear the familiar voice of your mother.**

**"Mija, Ya llegaste?"(Sweetheart you got there already?)**

**"Yea mom. I just got here at the hotel in England"**

**"ENGLAND? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ENGLAND?"she shouted as if the world was going to end.**

**"Yea, It's ok mom we're fine. It was an unexpected plan."**

**You walked away to listen better, cuz Jes had turned on the teli. **

**Ater you got off the phone with your mom, you went to join the others.**

**"So what's on the agenda?" Jes said, not even looking you, flipping through the channels. **

**"Uh well what do you guys wanna do?" You asked.**

**"Well we can go to the tour of the queens castle?" Jes said, turning off the T.V.**

**"That sounds cool" you smiled. **

**Lexir suddenly stood up with her hands in the air, "How about going to go see big ben?"**

**You stood there for a couple of minutes trying to remember who big ben was. Then...the light bulb turned on. You started laughing out loud. Everyone turned to you.**

**"How is that option funny?" Lexir asked tiltinng her head to the side.**

**"Uh *cough* uh no its just a moment of randomness." you chuckled nervously.**

**Soon you all headed out to explore. **

**For the next couple of weeks you and your friends were exploring and trying to find a job. Myte and Bestriam had met you a couple of days after you all had arrived. YOu guys had gotten some money by doing some gigs, so that helped you all a bit. A couple of days after Myte and Bestriam arrived, Bestriam had to leave cause she had summer school to attend. She was younger than all of you. by three years or so. **

**You woke up to the sound of music. You slowly got up from bed and walked torwards the smell of pancakes and bacon with eggs. You saw Lexir dancing to boom boom pow. You leaned on the door frame and laughed. Lexir quickly turned to you, "Your up," she chuckled nervously.**

**"How couldn't I be with the bloody stereo full blast." you yawned.**

**"Sorry. and why should you complain. MUSIC LOVER," She said holding the spatchula on her hand.**

**"I'm not complaining, but unlike other people I stayed up late looking for a Job," You shouted back. Lexir began shouting back, but you ignored her and went to the Bathroom to shower. After you got out of the shower you sat down to have breakfast. Awhile later you and your friends headed out. **

**"Hey Ivy, Dante and I are going to the mall wanna come?" Jes asked. Right after Lexir and Myte left to go to some sale they were having on three days grace.**

**"Nah, I think I'll just head on to starbucks." You didn't want to feel like the third wheel in the romance catagory. **

**"Ok becarful alright?" she said walking away.**

**"Yea you too."**

**(I was listening to "You Raise Me up" by Celtic woman when i wrote this. it makes me sad lol)**

**You went to starbucks walking. You had ordered a cappucino because you were never a big fan of coffee. You sat down at a table that was near the door, with a notepad and pencil at your side. You sat there listening to your iPod. You took some sips and went to the restroom. You returned and walked torwards the counter to ask for an application. When they gave you one you saw a creepy guy looking at you.**

**"Ok" you whispered to yourself. You walked over to your table and waited to sit down because you were moving your notepad from the chair. You felt someone behind you, so you turned slowly and saw the creepy guy with a sirk on his face. You rose your eyebrows.**

**"Can I help you" you said as you slowly sat down.**

**"Yes, Um I was wondering if I had seen you before somewhere. You look familiar."**

**"really" you scoffed.**

**"Yea you look like my new girlfriend" he smiled and placed his hand on your lap.**

**YOu looked down at his hands, then back at him.**

**"Aha nice pick up line where'de you get that the internet. Dude, that is OLD." You luaghed and moved his hands away.**

**"Ohh the miss is feisty... I like feisty"he leaned closer to you.**

**"Really, well there's plenty of feisty around like that cat on the street." you scooted away.**

**"Hahaha your a very difficult young lady"**

**"So I've been told"**

**You felt his hand slip a bit under your skirt. You quikly off your seat and punched him in the face. He then grabbed your wrist and pulled you to him, lifting you up from the ground.**

**"Let go you big creep" you kicked and screamed hitting his chest.**

**"Now honey we can roleplay at home" **

**"Put me down" you screamed. You then saw someone tap on the man's shoulder, and you stopped struggling the man out you down, and turned to a guy in a green polo shirt.**

**You took the chance and kicked him in the gonads he fell to the ground and you ran for it. Half way away from starbucks you remembered you left your stuff behind. You didn't want to go back, but it was important to you. You went back and saw that the creep had left. You were glad. You saw your stuff and your drink. With the running and hitting made you tired so you sat down. You put your head down and sighed. Minutes later you heard someone sit down across from you.**

_**Oh great another creep.**_** You lifted your head tiringly, to see a really cute guy in a green polo shirt.**

**"You really need to get that looked at." he said in a sexy british accent pointing at a cut you had gotten probably from the creep. You looked at it and wiped it with a tissue.**

**"I'll be ok. Its just a scratch," You looked at him and notice it was none other than Danny Jones. You were a fan of his bands music. They were like The beatles and blink-182, and anybody who was like the beatles you loves.**

**He smiled at you,"You don't know who I am?" he smiled.**

**You smiled back, "Yes, I know exactly who you are. Your Danny Jones"**

**"Wow most girls would scream and drool all over me."**

**You grabbed your stuff and stood up," A little cocky there Mr. Jones?" you gave him a nod and walked away. He chuckled and followed you.**

**"No I'm not its just most girls act that way around me," he said walking next to you.**

**"Yes well I'm not most girls" you smiled looking straight ahead. You saw him nod and look at you.**

**"So your from here?"**

**"No, uh I'm from Roma, Texas. My friends and I graduated a month ago and well we planned along time ago, to go on a trip. We were in pennsylvania but I always wanted to come here, so we decided at the last minute to come." You said.**

**"So your like explorers, right" he said making hand movements.**

**"Part time,"**

**"And the other time"**

**You stopped and whispered in his ear "I'm a killer" You backed away smirking. He looked at you bug eyed.**

**"I'm joking" You both laughed.**

**"DANNY. You said you were going to meet us back at the- hello there," a guy by the looks of dougie, said followed by Tom and Harry.**

**"Guys this is...uh" he looked at you squinting, trying to find out your name.**

**"I'm Ivette, but my friends call me Ivy,"**

**"Hello there. I'm Tom, Tom Fletcher." He extended his hand and you took it. **

**"And this is Dougie and Harry". You greeted them and they walked with you talking about their life and intrests.**

**"So what about you?" they asked.**

**"What about me?" you replied as if they would really be intrested in you,**

**"Well what's your story?"**

**YOu chuckled nervously,"Um I think I should head back to the house, it's getting late," you walked away but someone caught your wrist.**

**"Let us walk you,"**

**"Oh no thats to much trouble" you said shaking your head.**

**"Rubbish, no trouble at all, right guys?" everyone nodded. And so they walked you to your apartment.**

**Once ya'll got there they walked you to the door as well.**

**"well thanks guys. Um yea," you smiled. You unlocked the door and half way inside Jes and Lexir screaming at you.**

**"Where the hell were you. Jesus Ivy its 9o'clock. We've been calling you like crazy." they shouted.**

**"Sorry" you said in a soft tone. You saw the Mcfly guys get infront of you.**

**"Um Sorry. It was sort of our fault" Tom said. You saw Lexir go bug-eye and scream.**

**"Your Mcfly"**

**"Yes we are"Harry laughed.**

**YOu broke inbetween them to get inside.**

**"Well thanks again you guys for walking me," you were about to close the door but they made you stop.**

**"You think you can hang out with us tomorrow?" Dougie asked.**

**You saw Danny nudge him. **

**"Only if I can bring a friend." you stated.**

**"sure" Harry said.**

**"OK then see you tomorrow," they all said.**

**"Bye" you closed the door and sighed deeply.**

**You went to your room and Lexir went with you. You told her everything that happened.**

**"So who are you taking tomorrow?"**

**"You, You idiot" **

**She squealed and hugged you running out of your room.**

**This had to be the most memorable day of your life.**

**You fell asleep. You were really excited about tomorrow.**

**Well thats it for this chapter. Plz review and well you know. Later.**


	5. Past and Fans

**Chapter 4- past and fans**

**You were throwing your clothes everywhere. You couldn't find something to wear. Usually you didn't care but somehow this was different for you.**

**"Ivy, its ok. Just be yourself. Wear what you'll normally wear. They won't mind." Lexir said removing her hands from your shoulders.**

**"Right" you sighed. You spotted your favorite shirt and some torn baggy pants. You slipped on your converse and walked to the mirror to see yourself.**

**You noticed you didn't iron your hair so you ran to the restroom to iron it. (Oh just in case your wondering your favorite shirt is The beatles shirt. I love the beatles. dont judge me) You came out with part of your hair sticked up and other part flat down.) You walked to the living room and sat down. Lexir couldn't practically breathe. You on the other hand felt calm. You kept on reminding yourself that it wasn't a date. Minutes later, you heard a knock on the snapped her head to the door as soon as she heard the knock. You just waited for Myte to open the door.**

**"Hey," you heard Danny. You had a great memory, so you knew it was him.**

**"She's right there" Myte pointed at you. **

**YOu slowly got up from the couch, with Lexir behind you. YOu walked towards the door and smiled at Danny, going outside.**

**"The Beatles...Nice" he chuckled.**

**"Awsome and favorite band" you chuckled as well.**

**You stopped at the site of a stretch limo right in front of you. Lexir just had this stupid goofy smile on her face as if she hadn't been on a limo before.**

**"Um Danny? Is that our ride?" YOu pointed.**

**"Yea" he laughed at your expression.**

**You saw dougie get out all goofy like. You laughed and walked torwards the limo.**

**"Your chariot Mi'lady."Dougie said. Sounding like one of the old british guys. **

**You and Lex got in the limo followed by Danny and dougie. **

**"Hey Ivy. You look astonising," Tom said sarcastically.**

**You laughed, stuck your tongue out, and flipped him off. You realized you weren't that close to the guys so you felt kinda bad for doing that until Tom laughed at it. **

**"So where are we going?" you asked.**

**"We're going to the park. Have you been on the feeris wheel?" Danny asked.**

**You shook your head,"No they never let me back home in the carnivals,"**

**"Oh why not?" Harry said, noticing we had gotten in the car.**

**"Um ha ha, because I never had anyone with me, that wanted to get on," you laughed nervously.**

**"Ah, lucky for you Danny here will be your pair," Tom said nudging Danny.**

**You noticed Danny didn't take his eyes off you since you guys left your house. Danny snapped out of his gaze, and began stuttering trying to find the words he wanted to say. You laughed at the scene. **

**"Um right" he chuckled nervously. **

**You didn't realize you were blushing until Lexir nudged you. You've never had a guy look at you...ever. Not even take the moment or time to talk to you. Well not in high school. EVER. Tom noticed this and laughed.**

**"Whats up with you?" Harry asked, giving a what the fuck face at Tom.**

**"Tom's lost it" Dougie laughed. **

**Then Lexir couldn't help but laugh to. Harry laughed at Lexir, who was red as a you laughed at Harry,cuz you saw he couldn't catch his breathe, then finally you saw Danny laugh. Which made you laugh a little harder and a snort came out. You quickly covered your mouth and everyone got quiet, stared at you and began to laugh again, harder this time. You laughed along with them. Lexir then clinged to you still laughing. **

**"I think we have some laughing gas in here or something," Dougie managed to say.**

**"Yea it's right in front of you" Tom said pointing at you, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.**

**Once you guys got to the park, looked up at the ferris wheel, which seemed to reach heaven. **

**Everyone got off the limo and walked torwards the entry of the park. Dougie noticed you still gazing at the wheel and went back for you.**

**"Its not as bad as it looks," he smiled and took your hand, pulling you to the others. YOu guys entered the park and you were amazed by everything there.**

**"Hey lets take a picture for our family back home. We haven't send them anything." Lexir shouted. **

**"Yea memories" Tom smiled.**

**"Ok Tom, Harry, You guys stand next to Ivy please. Dougie and Danny on the other." Lexir demanded.**

**"I feel like I'm at a photo shoot," Harry whispered.**

**"No I just think it will look better with the girl inthe middle." Lexir smiled.**

**"ok ready,"**

**"Wait Lex aren't you gonna be in the picture?" you asked.**

**"Yea. Orita(in a little while)" she said.**

**"Ok" you smiled and stood there with hand in your pockets.**

**"Oh come on. Act like you would if you were taking a regular pic with friends," Lexir laughed.**

**"Yea I mean we all are friends. We look like we're taking a picture with a fan," Dougie laughed.**

**Ya'll put eachothers arms around eachother. You put your arms on Harry's and Dougie's shoulders, and they put their arms around your waist.**

**"Ok, Ivy you know what to say," she smiled and counted to three.**

**You shouted love and peace. Lexir showed you all the picture. You came out with your hands in the air, Dougie jumping, Danny falling, Tom with his mouth open and Harry jumping as well. You laughed and felt happy. They thought of you guys as friends and not some regular day fans. You took out your camera and took a picture of Lexir and the guys. You and Lex practically took pictures of everything. You took several head frames of you and Lex, then started taking head framed with Tom, Harry, Dougie, and Danny. Mostly Dougie and Harry. In one you came out with Dougie kissing your cheek and you with your mouth open covering it with your hand. As in a "oops" facial.**

**Finally you guys got on the ferris wheel. You were really nervous being alone with Danny. Or any guy for that matter. The ferris wheel started moving.**

**"So Lexir told me, you all have a band," Danny said, trying to make a conversation.**

**"Yea, uh we started when we were in sophomore year in high school,"**

**"Really, how?"he asked in interest.**

**You smiled and giggled,"Um, well we always wanted to form one since we were in sixth grade, but non of us knew how to play any intrument. Except for the inctrument we were playing in band." you luaghed,"So then the idea escaped our minds after sixth grade. We started going to tallent shows, getting ideas for our band. Basiclly we needed a class for band. You know like Band 101. So we asked some of our other friends from other bands to help us out and after we leard how the only problem we had was money problems." Danny giggles at you and says " well i wished we had met sooner so we could have helped you all out" You blushed and said "M-me to" You herd some knocking coming from another sitting booth. You both turned to see Lexir laughing her ass off while Dougie pulled down his pants to show him his ass. Danny cackled, stook up and did the same thing to Dougie. You quickle got up and sat on the other side of the booth blushing. We turned to see the other booth where Tom and Harry were laughing and mouthing the words "sorry". Danny had an idea and said. "Why don't you do the same thing Dougie did to me to Tom and Harry" He snikered. You said "WHAT! NO WAY! FUCK NO" He snikered some more and said "Why not" He gave you a smile. You said "Cuz i dont know you guys that long enough and even if i did i still wouldn't do it" Danny Pouted at you sayin "Pwees Pwetty Pwees" You looked away and he quickly got up from his seat to be right in front of you. He pouted and pouted till you gave up. You stood up about to put down your pants, "I cant believe im about to do this" then "phsyce " fliped off Dougie to see his and Danny's disapoited look. Lexir laughed her ass off and fell down red as a tomato. Once you guys got off the Ferris Wheel, you all went for ice cream. You entered the ice cream shop and Dougie quickly ran to the flavors. Danny said it was his treat. **

**"I want this one Danny, I want this one," Dougie shouted, pointing at bananna nut flavored ice cream. You and Danny laughed. Dougie seemed so cute, acting like that.**

**"What are you going to want," Danny asked. **

**You've always been embarassed in ordering food with someone you just met. Especially with them paying, it just wasn't you.**

**You ran behind Lexir. You wished Jes was there. She was like a sister to you, and a confidence booster at times like these**

**"Whats wrong," Danny said confused, trying to see your face.**

**"She's shy," Lexir explained.**

**Danny nodded. **

**"Ivy what do you want" Lexir said, taking you to the flavors.**

**You pointed to the waffle cone and two flavors of pistachio and almonds and banana. Lexir walked to Danny to tell him your choice. Danny looked at you and smiled. You blushed.**

**"You like Danny?" Harry said, appearing next to you.**

**"What! No, I barely no him," you said, looking at Harry.**

**"Then why do you blush everytime he smiles at you?" **

**"Well, back home,when I was in school, guys would usually never smile at me, or do nice things for me, unless he was a friend, but other than that, guys were really mean to me. Ever since I came here, you guys its been different. You guys have done nothing but be nice to me. Thank you," you smiled and realized you told harry 5% of your hell back home.**

**"Oh, I see. Well I'm glad I met you, even though it's been a day we've known eachother, but thats enough for me to like you...as a friend," he laughed.**

**You smiled back at him," Me too,"**

**"What are you guys talking about over here?" Danny asked coming with the ice cream.**

**You looked at Harry, hoping he wouldn't say anything. He got the hint with the worried look on your face. You told him that in confidence, half the time you didn't even know you were tellng him.**

**"We were just talking about how ugly we think you are," Harry luaghed and shoved his face in his ice cream.**

**You grabbed yours and took the first lick from it. Danny left to go sit with Tom and Lexir, which was the table behind you. **

**"So did your boyfriend come with you, or did you leave him back home?" Harry asked. Everyone turned except for Lexir, who already knew the answer to that question. You stayed quiet. You didn't know what to say.**

**"Do you have a boyfriend?" Harry asked really interested.**

**"Uh. Yea I do. He...stayed back home. Didn't want to leave," you chuckled nervously. You saw Lexir look at you confused, with a look that said"what are you doing". YOu just looked at her and secretly shook your head at her. **

**Lexir'sPOV**

**I heard Ivy answer Harry's question. She told him that she had a boyfriend, but why? She never minded saying she didn't have a boyfriend before. Why now? I gave a quick look. I wanted to know what the hell was she planning. She just shook her head as if saying" Don't say nothing." I kept quiet. Then I glanced at Dougie. He noticed what was going on. Was he going to tell the guys? Ivy will think I told him. What if he asks me whats going on? Should I tell him? But then Ivy won't trust me anymore. Damn I hate being in situations like this.**

**end POV**

**Normal POV **

**You and Harry spent all the time you were in the ice cream shop talking about you and back home. You had just told practically your whole life to someone you barley knew, but you felt like you could tell him anything for some odd reason. Except for you not having a boyfriend part. **

**Once you all got out of the ice cream shop, you noticed Dougie and Lexir talking alot. **_**Was she telling him about me not having a boyfriend? I hope not.**_** Danny quickly put his arm around you. You quickly looked at him confused.**

**"You see that girl over there walking this way?" he whispered in your ear.**

**YOu followed his eyes and you saw a girl wearing a plaid skirt with a tight tank top. It looked she wasn't wearing ANYTHING under the skirt. You made a face and you heard Danny giggle. **

**"yea, what about her?" you asked looking at him, noticing he was really close to you.**

**He smirked,"Well she is like a really obsessed fan of mine. I'm mean everytime she see's me its like I'm being smothered by her. She won't leave me the bloody hell alone," he sighed.**

**"Ok your point," you said as if you didn't care, and laughed. **

**"Well I was wondering if you could help me get rid of her," he gave you a big smile.**

**"Wow Danny I already feel like I'm part of the family. YOu know people usually say I want you to know how it is to do this, but no your treating me special. You want me to get rid of your stalker," you said sarcastically.**

**He laughed," So? Will you help me?" he pouted.**

**"Ok Ok fine, what do I have to do?" you asked. **

**The girl was already close to you. Danny pulled you closer.**

**"Just go along," he whispered.**

**The girl got to you guys. Smiling freakishly weird.**

**"HI DANNY, HOW ARE YOU!" she excitingly said, almost shouting.**

**"Um nothing. Just here with my girl. Having a couple of laughs," he chuckled.**

**You looked at him, then back at the girl.**

**"Yo-yo-your g-g-girl?" she stuttered. She sounded angry. REally angry.**

**"Yes, my girl," Danny grimaced.**

**She looked at you. It looked like she was going to kill you with her eyes.**

**"Hi nice to meet you. My names Ivette," you extended your arm to shake hers, but she just saw you in disgust.**

**"Hi...So you and Danny are together huh?"**

**"Yea, why?"**

**"You don't look like his type," she crossed her arms.**

**"Well you don't even know me, so how can you tell if I'm his type or what?"**

**"Alright then, prove it,"**

**"Uhh what" you said. You didn't want to prove it.**

**"YOu heard me. Show me a lip lock," she put her hands on her waist waiting.**

**YOu looked at Danny. YOu didn't want your first kiss to be like this. YOu wanted it to be with someone you knew. You wanted it to be special. He turned to you. He saw the look in your eyes. Suddenly you put your back to face the crazy chick, and placed your hand on Danny's lips. You kissed your hand making it look like you were actually kissing him. You parted from him,and saw everyone looking at you bug-eyed. Even Danny. You smiled, "How's that?" You turned to the girl. She blew up her face, and stormed off. YOu laughed.**

**"Nice trick," Danny said smirking.**

**"Thanks I saw it in a show once," you chuckled.**

**"Really? I wasn't sure if I wanted to kiss you at a moment.**

**YOu froze. You didn't know whether to take it as an insult or what.**

**"Really why?"**

**"Well, the look in your eyes, it was weird. Sort of like an innocent look. I figured you wouldn't want to do that behind your boyfriend," Danny said. **

_**Wow! Everyone says Danny is like a slut or something. I guess once you get to know him he really is a nice guy.**_

**You smiled at him, and he smiled back.**

**"Was that real?" Tom shouted. **

**You and Danny shushed him.**

**"No it wasn't but it was the only way Jamie could leave me alone,"**

**They all nodded in awe.**

**After that Danny and Tom agreed for Danny to drop off the guys and you and your friends. Dougie wanted to talk to Lexir some more. So he went along with you guys. (Ok I'm going to change point of view here guys cuz i keep on putting i instead of you. so yea. and its annoying lol)**

**Once we got to the apartment, Lexir and Dougie got off, but I stayed in the car. Danny said he wanted to talk to me some more.**

**"So, I never got to ask you, what are you doing here in London?" he smiled.**

**"Well I just graduated high school last month and my friends and I made sort of a pact that we would take a trip to Pennsylvania, so we did and about two or three weeks ago I came here. Mostly we're doing this because Jester and I want to look at some universities. Lexir came along cuz she wanted to explore eith us." I said.**

**"So you came from Pennsylvania three weeks ago?" He asked. I nodded.**

**"Really well we came back from doing a tour in Pennsylvania three weeks ago too." we both smiled. There was a silence for a couple of seconds. **

**"So how did you and the band get together?" I smiled.**

**Danny looked at me shocked,"You seriously don't know?" he said. His British accent sounding so sexy. **

**"No," I laughed a bit.**

**"Well, I met Tom in an audition for busted and Harry and Dougie sorta came along," he said playing with the tips of his thumbs.**

**"They just followed you or you recruted them?"**

**"We recruted them. I remember Dougie was so nervous that day, poor mate couldn't even talk," we laughed. (I had to do my research for this story. I'm a fan of their music, but I'm not sure them. I mean don't get me wrong they are cute, but how can I be a fan of guys I don't know. lol)**

**I yawned silently and my eyes got watery. Danny started freaking out.**

**"Did I say something wrong. What did I do?" **

**I laughed and he looked at me bewildered. "I yawned" I said through giggles.**

**"Well, I'm jet-lagged. I had fun today...thanks," I smiled and I couldn't stop.**

**Danny laughed lightly,"I'm glad." **

**We sat there a few seconds in silence.**

**"Well, night" I was about to open the door, when Danny leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek.**

**"Night," he smiled at me and I smiled back. I felt my face turn read so I quickly opened the door of the limo. I got out and bend over to say bye to Danny one more time. I walked inside and leaned against the door touching my cheek. **

**"Well I guess thats my que. Laters," Dougie said, running torwards the door. I moved aside. **

**"Bye Ivy" Dougie said. He opened the door and ran outside. Lexir and I stood on the door frame waving bye to the guys as the limo drove off. We shut the door. We didn't bother to each other anything. We went off to bed. I was so happy. I felt totally comfortable with the guys, but it was still to soon to tell. I dozed off to la la land. **

**The past couple of days were filled with fun. The guys kept on taking us all out. Jes had something in her mind and always smiled and kept quiet around the guys. It wasn't something bad, I knew that much.**

**I know this was sort of long but hope you enjoyed it. Well you know what to do. Later. XD**


	6. Help

**Chapter 5- Help**

**I think this chapter is going to be super fun XD. HERE WE GO!**

**I heard my phone ring. It was ten in the morning, I groaned and answered the phone. I was planning to wake up early to continue looking for a job. I was nearly the end of the second month I was here. The land lord lady gave us two weeks to find a job and pay rent or it was the streets for us.**

**"Hello?" I said in a tiring tone.**

**"Hey Ivy, it's me Tom," I heard Tom's voice on the other side. He sounded worried.**

**"Tom? What is it, whats wrong?" I asked him waking up.**

**"I was wondering if you can come with me to shop for an outfit. You see my girlfriend's parents are coming over and this is my first time meeting them and well I wanted to surprise my girl with something decent, and you were the girl that first popped into my head," he said.**

**"Oh well I would love to go, but I'm not really a fashion person. But I still wanna help," I said.**

**"Oh well thats ok Harry is coming along,"**

**"Oh ok well I'll get ready then," we hung up, and ran to the restroom to brush my teeth. Me and the guys were pretty close now. I missed Harry though. He was feeling sick lately so I didn't really see him much. I changed into my blink 182 shirt and some gray army, very baggy, pants. I put on a belt that Jes had gotten me for my birthday with a belt buckle that said Fuck You. Jes knew Fuck was my favourite curse word. I flipped my hair and placed a cap on my head. I left my room and went to the kitchen to find, by miracle, Myte. She looked at you in wonder.**

**"Where you going?" she asked.**

**"With Tom to shop for his meet the parents out fit,"**

**"Ah" **

**Seconds later a car honked outside. I waved bye to Myte and opened the door to find Tom and Harry inside a blue mini cooperS. I ran to the car, opened the door, and buckled my seat belt.**

**"Nice ride." I smiled. I turned to see Harry smiling at me.**

**"Hey Harry, good to see you,"**

**"Good to see you. Your looking good," we laughed.**

**"Your don't look to bad yourself handsome. How are you feeling?"**

**"Good it was just a fever,"he smiled.**

**We got to the store Tom chose too buy his suit. We entered and it seriously reeked of cologne. We walked around seeing which one was best. I was eating a lollipop Tom and Harry bought for me, they split the money, 25-25...cents.. Lol. **

**"Hey Ivy, what do think of Danny?" Tom asked me, not taking his eyes off the suits he was looking at.**

**"What?" what kind of question was that. Random,out of nowhere.**

**"Well what do you think of Danny? You hang out with him alot now, I'm sure you think something of him," he turned to look at me. He smiled.**

**"Well I think underneath all that man whoreness and other bullshit, he's a nice guy. He's smart...in his own way," I chuckled,"he's talented. He puts his heart into things when he wants to. He's really cool to talk to," I smiled slightly, looking down to the ground thinking of Danny.**

**"If he asked you out, and you accepted, would you tell him to change something about himself? Like stop acting childish," he said walking next to you.**

**"Whats with the questions?"**

**"Just answer please,"**

**"No, I wouldn't tell Danny to change anything. I like him the way he is. I don't care if he embarasses me in front of everyone,"**

**I saw Tom smile even bigger. "So you like him?"**

**"What, no, thats not what I meant, I mean, you know uh," I choked. I couldn't get the words out.**

**Tom laughed along with Harry. **

**"So you DO like him," Harry smiled.**

**I looked down as if I was ashamed,"Yes," I mumbled.**

**"What would you do if Danny asked you out? How would you react?" Tom and Harry's eyebrows rose.**

**"What's going? Why are you asking me all these questions," I made a face that said "your hiding something". They just turned around, "No reason," and continued to look for an out fit. After a couple of hours of searching we finally found one. We walked out of the store, and they went to go drop me off at home. I got out of the car.**

**"Thanks once again Ivy for the help," Tom said.**

**I closed the door and bend to see him through the window. "Any time,"**

**I smiled and waved bye. I went inside when I no longer could see Tom's car in my sight. It was 7:00 in the after noon. We had taking so long. I didn't notice. **

**"I'm back," no one responded. **_**Hmm maybe there out**_**. I sat down and took an hour of sleep. I had a nightmare. That's weird, usually I have them when I'm scared of something. I went out side to sit on the door step. I lit a cigarette and placed it in my mouth. I took a long puff and then let it out. I saw a dark figure walking up the drive way. I payed no attention to it until I noticed it was Dougie.**

**"Hey," he had his hands in his pockets.**

**"Dougie? What are you doing here?" I did wanna know what he was doing there without the guys. Well without Harry or Danny. Tom was to busy.**

**"A friend can't visit a friend in time of bordum," we laughed a bit. **

**"It's miracle your not with Harry or Danny," He chuckled. shook his head and looked down then back up. He sat next to me.**

**"You smoke?" he looked at me.**

**"Rarely,"I took another huff. **

**"Can I try it?"**

**"No," **

**"Aw why," **

**"Cuz it's bad for you,"**

**"But you do it,"**

**"Yea well guys try it then they can't control it,"**

**"Shut up woman, obey me. I am older than you," he put his fingers out as if wanting to grab the cigarrette. You replaced the gap that was in between his fingers with the half lit cigarrette. I saw him take a huff, once he seperated his lips from the cig, he started coughing. I laughed at him insanley. He handed the cigarrette back to me. I kept on laughing putting the cigarrette back in to my mouth taking a puff, and putting it down.**

**"It hurt! It felt like I couldn't breath," he looked to the driveway, smiling.**

**"Yea that tends to happen. You should have seen your face though," I said in a british accent, putting out the cigarrette.**

**"Our accent is getting to you in'it?" he laughed lightly and turned to me.**

**"Ye a bit," I chuckled.**

**He nodded. Five minutes of silence passed, and I just randomly ran inside leaving Dougie outside clueless. When I went back outside, I had two cups and a bottle of the strongest vodka that was in the house. I poured Dougie a glass, then myself. **

**"Thank you" he lifted his glass and drank up, I followed. After a minute of drinking and silence, Dougie turned to me, "Lexir told me about your 'boyfriend'," he air quoted. I had taken a sip, and started sucking air through my teeth. I coughed lightly and nodded.**

**"Why didn't you just ell' us you idn't 'ave one?"(I'm trying to make it sound english so yea, i don't have bad spelling)**

**I looked down, "I don't know I felt kind of weird saying 'Oh no I don't have one, never did. So I don't have any experience in the dating area, which means I haven't done my first time nor my first kiss', yea right, I bet you guys will be all like 'oh well if guys don't find you interesting then maybe she's not', " I took another sip from my drink.**

**"You wanted to be friends with us that badly?" he chuckled.**

**"NO! It's just it was so cool how you guys took the time to know me, I didn't want to screw it up,"**

**"Ah," he nodded pouring himself his third glass, as did I. Dougie looked away in thought.**

**"Wha' if I 'elp you on your datin' area?" he asked. I turned to him quickly.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well I'll teach you wha' to do an' wha' not to do. YOU date me and what not,"**

**"well um,"**

**"I'll even teach you how to kiss..." I looked at him.**

**I couldn't say something. I didn't know what to say. **

**He started to drink up again and poured another glass. He was about to put the bottle down, but I swiped it away," I want some too you know," I started chugging down from the bottle, then I stopped."Who else knows?" **

**"Everyone at the house,"**

**I sighed heavly.**

**"Don't worry, Lexir explained everything to them, and they understand," he smiled, I could tell he was already buzzing. **

**I sighed again in relief. **

**We started drinkning more and talking about funny stuff that happened to us in our past. It was around 2 am, and we were completly drunk. Dougie got up to stretch and checked his watch,"Bloody hell, is that the time?" he reached into his pocket pulling out his phone and turning it on.**

**"YOu turned off your phone?" I looked at him stupidly and started laughing.**

**"Oh wow I 'ave 70 missed calls, and their all from the guys," we started laughing alot. He started walking torwards the driveway, heading to, what I saw,his moped.**

**"YOur in no condition to be driving," I shouted reaching to him," I'll take you home,"**

**"Look at you, your in no condition either," he laughed.**

**"Yes, BUT...we're going to walk,"**

**"AWWW I don't wan' to," he whined.**

**We started walking, leaving Dougie's mope behind. Already getting there, dougie looked at me, trying to walk straight.**

**"So you never answered my question, do you like the idea,"**

**I thought for a while, the answer came to me," ok"**

**We both nodded. We were trying to stabalize our walk. We stumbled to the door of the Mcfly mansion. (I know they don't live together anymore, but whatever) We laughed and Dougie was about to open the door until it opened itself and revealed a pissed off looking Tom.**

**"WHERE THE HELL 'AVE YOU BEEN. YOU KNOW 'OW MANY TIMES WE'VE CALLED YOU?" Tom yelled. His face literally turned red. Dougie and I luaghed histerically. **

**"Chill out mate. I jst ha' a few drinks with Ivy tha' s all." he said trying to bring himself up.**

**Tom turned to me and saw me swishing my hand infront of my face. I looked at him and laughed.**

**"Well then, I just came to walk Dougie guess I'll be going,"I took two spaces back, and almost tripped of the stairs.**

**"No your staying here. You walk alone in the streets at night heaven knows wha' weirdo might snatch you away," he said, making way so I could go in the house. I had never been inside. Everytime I was with Danny, he never brought me here. I was pretty wasted and tired.**

**"I'm no' gonna let you go," Toms eyebrows rose.**

**"Ok" I walked in and looked around, "Wow" I stumbled through, what looked to be, the living room. I heard Tom snicker. I watched Dougie walk towards me.**

**"Come on, you'll stay in my room," he put his arm around me and walked up the stairs to his room. Once we entered, I saw his room was practically just like mine, a mess. I saw he had and iguana. **

**"Hey neat" I ran to the aquariam tank it was in.**

**"You like iguanas?" he looked at me. I'm guessing many girls who've been here don't like animals, but they pretty much like Dougie.**

**I nodded to his question.**

**"Nice" he said. After he cleared his bed, I layed down next to him and fell asleep. **

**I just noticed I'm not good with endings. HUH? well you know the drill. Read, review, and message. La'ers, lol.**


	7. I don't think I need an Explination

**Chapter 6- I don't think I need and explanation.**

**Lol...yea...**

**I woke up to the sense of barfing. I quickly got up and dashed to the loo, which I figured was the only door that had a toilet in it. **

**I had my head over the toilet, puking gushes of clear fluid, and at some point, the alcohol. I heard the door open. I looked back and saw Dougie rubbing his eyes.**

**"You look like hell," he said in a tiring way.**

**"Thanks," I chuckled. **

**"You need a shower. You have puke on your hair and clothes," he laughed. **

**I got up and washed the barf off my lips and chin. "I don't have any clothes. What am I going to wear?" **

**"I'll lend you some clothes, it'll fit you big but still,"**

**"Alright," I walked out of the restroom and back into Dougie's room. He handed me one of his buttoned up shirts and some boxers. I walked back to the restroom.**

**"You'll just wear that whilst your clothes wash," I nodded and closed the door. I took a bath and washed off all the barf I had in my hair. Once I got out I changed into the clothes Dougie lone me. I got out and walked back into Dougies room. I entered and saw him sitting down on his bed listening to music. He saw me and took off his head phones.**

**"You look cute," he smiled.**

**"Thanks," I blushed.**

**"You feel better?"**

**"Yea, I needed the shower."I chuckled. **

**He got up from his bed and walked towards me. He stopped and stared in to my eyes. **

**What was he doing?**

**"So, you still up for the idea help?" he asked.**

**"Uh yea," I barley said.**

**"Why are you so nervous?" he got closer to me...**

**Danny's POV**

**I got up to the sound of the restroom door slamming. I checked my clock and saw that it was 12:30p.m. I got up and went down stairs to the kitchen. Tom was sitting down reading a magazine.**

**"Oi, did Dougie come in?" I asked. Dougie had been gone since yesterday, and I fell asleep whilst waiting for him.**

**"Yea he's in his room. He came in like around 3 am." he said looking at me.**

**"Where was he?"**

**"With Ivy. They had taken alot to drink," Tom laughed.**

**I nodded and walked away with a glass of juice in hand. I walked up the stairs and heard something clash on the floor, coming from Dougie's room. I quickly walked over to his room and opened the door to find Dougie on top of Ivy...**

**Normal POV**

**Dougie had gotten closer to mel. At that moment I thought he was going to kiss me.**

**"I'm not going to hurt you I promise," He got closer.**

**"What are you doing?" I started shaking. **

**Suddenly he threw me to the floor and started tickling me, making me knock something down. I started squirming and laughing. I heard the door open Dougie stopped, I turned to the door to see...Danny. OH SHIT!**

**He stood there looking at us. There was something in his eyes that resembled anger. **

**"Wha's going on here?" he said with a slight anger in his voice.**

**"Danny hey whats up? I was just joking around with Dougie,"**

**"Dougie is in top of you, with your hands pinned down, and your wearing his clothes. Must have been one hell of a game," he stood there, glaring at Dougie mainly. Dougie got off me and I sat up, feeling really bad for some reason. **

**"Yea it was a tickle fight, I now know her tickle spots, ha ha," he chuckled. **

**"Not all of them," I shouted tackling Dougie and tickling him.**

**Danny still stood there, lifeless sort of, and pissed. I got to get a hold of his shirt and I pulled him down to me and Dougie where we both started to tickle him. He tried to stay serious but he couldn't. He burst out laughing.**

**", PLEASE," he shouted laughing. Dougie laughed, got up, and walked out. I was about to go after him so I could probably go get breakfast, but Danny grabbed my wrist and pulled me, causing me to fall on top of him. My face being really close to his. I hope he didn't see me blush. There was a strand of hair in front of my face, all I saw was Danny's hand push it behind my ear.**

**"So you slept over?" Danny looked into my eyes. I saw a hint of worriness in his eyes.**

**"Yea, Tom didn't want me to leave. I was to drunk to walk home by myself," I giggled.**

**Danny looked at Dougie's shirt in which I was wearing. **

**"Didn' feel comfortable sleeping in your clothes," he chuckled.**

**"No, I barfed in them and Dougie lone me some clothes while mine were in the wash," He looked really cute. His hair was messed up from sleep. He smiled.**

**"Nasty,"...**

**Ok I have to stop here I can;t think of anything else lol. YOu know the drill. love ya**


	8. Jealousy and lessons

**Chapter 7- Jealousy and lessons.**

**Ok lets see...My writers block didn't last that long...YAY. Alright We left oooooooooooooon...Ah yes...ok lets begin**

**"Nasty," he snickerd. **

**"You wouldn' imagine," I laughed.**

**I didn't know if it was me or it was actually happening, but Danny's face seemed to get closer to me. I felt his breathe hit my face. He placed his hand under my hair on my neck. I felt him pull me lightly closer. It seemed like we were about to kiss but then Dougie barged through the door. I quickly looked at him and Danny's hand dropped.**

**"Evy (thats how you pronounce the name), your clothes are rea'y,"He held up my shirt and pants in one hand and my bra and underwear in another. I got up quickly and snatched away my clothes from his hands.**

**"You never tol' us your size was a D. Tha's huge in our eyes," he chuckled. I punched him hard but playfully.**

**"Asshole. I didn't tell you cuz it's none of your buisness." He laughed.**

**I then just decided to laugh at the moment also. Danny looked at me confused. **

**"I'm going to go change," I walked out and changed in the bathroom. **

**Once I got out of the restroom, I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I saw Tom flipping through a magazine. He looked up at me and gave me a goofy smile. I chuckled and smiled back.**

**"Can I eat breakfast here?" I asked. I was a bit shy on just eating their food without permission. **

**He looked at me like what the fuck, "what kind of question is that? Of coarse you can, don't ever ask permission, our stuff is your stuff." he laughed and went back to his magazine. Obviously they didn't make anything so I got cocoa pebbles. lol I sat down next to Tom and watched ,at his side, the magazine. **

**"So what are you doin' today?" he asked.**

**"Probably go around town. I'm still looking for a job," I said taking a spoonful of cocoa pebbles. Chocolatie. lol**

**"I just can't believe why people don't wan' to hire you. You work really hard at whatever people tell you to, and you always do your best. They should take it from me, I've only known you for a couple of weeks," I laughed. I had finished my cereal and went to go wash my plate. Thats when Tom quickly got up and slapped my hand. I cocked my head at his direction.**

**"What the hell," I said in harmonic tone.**

**"Don't wash it. We'll do it later," he said forcing my hand to drop the bowl.**

**"Why do you do that?" he looked at me.**

**"What?"**

**"Ask permission for everything, and pick up after yourself and wash dishes you've used," he followed me out of the kitchen.**

**"Well in my culture, our parents teach us that when we're kids. Politness and stuff. We should always act that way in casas ajenas. Which means in other peoples homes," I explained.**

**He nodded and said aw.**

**"Do they teach you how to get drunk and walk by yourself at night or make a fool out of yourself in front of your friends?"**

**I looked at him and laughed along with him. **

**I walked to the living room to find Dougie jumping off the stairs.**

**"Hey Ivy what are you doing today?" he asked in excitment.**

**"Look for a job. Other than that, nothing, why?"**

**"Oh well, then in that case, that sounds boring, wanna go out,?" he smiled and I just stared at him. It wasn't until 5 seconds later I nodded.**

**I walked out with Dougie holding my hand. Why? YOu might ask, I don't know. lol **

**We walked down the street in silence. I hate silence, at most times.**

**" So where are we going?" I asked breaking the silence.**

**"Well I was thinking we'de go ice skating. How's that sound?" he said, still holding my hand. I wanted to ask him why he was holding my hand, but somehow it felt rude.**

**"Nice I love ice skating," I smiled in excitment.**

**"Alright then lets go," he shouted and walked faster tagging my hand.**

**Danny's POV**

**Ivy had left the room, and I stayed there with Dougie starring at me.**

**"Wha'" I said laughing.**

**"Wha' you doing today?"**

**"Uh, um I don't know probably work on some songs with Tom,"**

**"Your no' going to take Ivy out today?" he asked.**

**why was he asking me this?**

**"Um no, Maybe later, why?"**

**"Good then I can finally hang out with her now,"**

**"Didn't you like, hang out with her last night?"**

**"Oh what your jelous that she hasn't spent time with you since the day before yesterday? Or that she hasn't even asked you to go some where with her, and she might have more fun with me?" he said in a half joke half serious tone.**

**"Wha' is this rubbish your talking about," I looked at him.**

**"Oh come on, I may be stupid, but not that stupid. I can tell you have the hots for her. Even the guys can tell,"**

**He's completely lost his mind.**

**"I have no idea wha' you are talking about, get out of my room I'm gonna change,"**

**"Um yea this is my room,"**

**I looked around and noticed I hadn't left Dougies room. I laughed and walked out. I changed into a green polo shirt and some jeans. I opened the door but closed it mid-way. I heard Dougie asking Ivy out. I walked out slowly looking down at dougie. I saw Ivy nod and Dougie quickly grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the house. There was something inside me, a little flinch, a twitch I couldn't quite grasp. Was I feeling jelousy for the first time? Was Dougie right about me falling for...her? But how I just met her like about a month ago. This couldn't be...can it?**

**Normal POV**

**"Dougie slow down, your gonna run over somebody," I shouted. Dougie was going wild on the ice. Speeding should be a crime in the ice world too. **

**"No it's fun come on try it. It feels like you can fly," he shouted, passing by me.**

**I picked up my pace at I felt the cold air hit my face. The song "I've got you" started playing. That song always makes me want to jump and run around. So with that I started spinning and doing double axels. Never was really good with the triple. I saw Dougie had stopped, so I skated next to him. **

**"Is there something your not good at?" he asked. I laughed.**

**"Yea, getting a guy," I watched everyone skate by us. **

**"Ok to start the lesson, step number one, never get nervous or freak out when a guy wants to or is holding your hand," he stated.**

**I looked at him.**

**"Like you were doing when we left the mansion," he said looking at me.**

**I blushed, "I was not,"**

**Dougie made a "Yea right" face expression.**

**"I noticed you were like what the hell is going on. and your hand started getting sweaty," he said.**

**How embarrassing. I looked down.**

**"Just act like it doesn't surprise you or bother you at all," he said moving towards the exit of the ice rink.**

**"Guys, well me actually, don't like a girl that can't decide for herself. As in a guy asks you what you want to do or what you want to drink, and you say 'whatever'or 'it doesn't matter', that shows that your insecure. You don't know how to take control," we sat down and took off our skates, and walked to the diner area.**

**"and trust me guys like that. Like if you walk up to any guy and say 'Hi, your cute, wanna hang out?' to some that might appear sluty, but to some guys it shows you have balls...metaphorically speaking," Dougie luaghed, as did I.**

**"Ok you see that guy over there by the fountain drinks," Dougie showed me with his eyes. I turned and leaned on the counter while Dougie ordered. I looked at the guy with mid lengthed hair. Part blond and part jet black.**

**"Go up to him and tell him you think he's cute,"**

**I snapped my head to Dougie"What!"**

**"Oh come on just a fun little experiment," he smiled.**

**I sighed and walked over to the guy. He was really cute. He looked like a barbie doll. I got in front of him, took a deep breathe, and smirked flirtingly. I opened my mouth to say something, but he was telling something to the guy next to him.**

**"Oh my god right? That was totally gross," he said. **

**This guy was totally gay. **

**He noticed me and turned to face me. At that moment I got back to scene and looked at him.**

**"Hey handsome, I came over here to tell you that I think your cute, and I wanted to know if you were free Saturday?" I said in the tone of those girls from the commercials. All sexy and calm.**

**I felt Dougie's eyes on me. He was making sure I did this right.**

**"Honey I'm gay," **

**I knew it.**

**"but in answer to your question I am free on Saturday," he smiled.**

**I chuckled nervously.**

**Well I have to stop here. I'm tired. I know Danny doesn't talk much in this story, and I apologize. I just don't know what to have him say. So yea I promise more convo. YOu know the drill and well thanks.**


	9. New songs and Problems

**Chapter 8- New songs and Problems**

**Ok future refrences, if I say something in this story or sequel that sounds racist or, how do you call it? Sexist or whatever, I do apologize, I'm not racist nor sexist. :)**

**"but in answer to your question I am free on saturday," he smiled.**

**I chuckled nervously.**

**"Awsome," I said. **

**He laughed a bit.**

**"Your cute. I would go out with you if I wasn't gay," he said.**

**Was that a complament? **

**"Um, wow,thanks. I guess," he just smiled at me and I walked away.**

**I walked towards Dougies direction, I closed my eyes and mouth the words "Oh My God." He laughed.**

**"So how did it go?" he asked, keeping a slight grin on his face.**

**I gave him a sape over the head. (Sapè means slap over the head.)**

**"He's gay, you fru-fru,"**

**He burst out laughing. I looked down to the floor. I suddenly saw tons of flashes coming from next to us. I looked up and saw a bunch of people with cameras.**

**"Aw shit. Not one day without these fucks, damn it," he grabbed my hand and pulled me, "Let's go," we exited the Ice center and headed towards the parking lot where had clearly remembered we had come walking. We walked the direction we had came from and we started running when the paparatzzi came dashing through the door. We stopped one block away from my apartment.**

**"I think I should go home. I haven't called and I didn't leave a note and Jes might be worried sick," I told Dougie, not wanting this fun to end.**

**"Aww. Alright," he said, glumly walking towards my street. **

**We got to my door and we stopped. **

**"Sorry," he said.**

**"For?" I looked at him confused at why he was telling me sorry.**

**"This day was suppose to be fun. Instead we ended up running from the paparatzzi. I wanted you to have more fun than you do with Danny," he said.**

**I laughed.**

**"What? Dougie what do you mean more fun than Danny?" **

**"Well I always see you having so much fun with Danny and I guess I was jelous that he might replace me as your best friend," he said looking down, kicking the ground.**

**I placed my hand on his head, and tip toed to kiss him on the top of his head.**

**"Well no. I had an awsome time," I smiled. He looked up at me with a bright smile.**

**"So I'll see you later?" I asked.**

**"Yea," **

**"Cool. Thanks for the tips,"**

**"Your welcome, but we're not done yet,"**

**"Oh ok then you can show me later,"**

**"Alright," he hugged me and ran down the street. When he was no longer in sight, I opened the door, but then I stopped to find Danny walking down the street. I left the door open and walked down the steps to stand in front of Danny.**

**He looked up, to what seemed a trance he was in by looking at the floor, I smiled goofily at him. He smiled like if he was happy to see me. He wrapped his arms around my waste and hugged me really tight I heard me bones crack. **

**"Dan-ny, I-can't...breath,"**

**"Sorry," he ley me go. I let out a long breathe.**

**I looked at him and noticed there was something wrong. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he spoke,**

**"I wrote a song today," **

**"Really? Thats cool,"**

**"Yea. I wanted you to be the first one to hear it before anyone else," he said. His eyes dug deep into mine.**

**"Me? Why?"**

**"Well because, your special to me. I mean, I'm not saying that the others aren't either its just, well I don't know. You were the first who came to mind," I said...blushing.**

**Danny Jones blushes. Wow.**

**I blushed along. **

**"Ok then,"**

**He looked at me and cocked his head to the side.**

**"What's wrong with you, you look flushed?" he said. It sounded like he was almost going to make fun of me.**

**I quickly covered my cheeks, they felt hot.**

**"What about you. YOu look like a tomato," I said. **

**He covered his face. We stayed standing there in front of the apartment for about ten seconds. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the apartment. I took him in to my room, and sat down on the bed.**

**He looked at me confused.**

**"Play the song, I wanna hear it," I smiled sweetly. **

**He sat down next to me. "I don't have my guitar," he said calmly.**

**I put my finger up, signaling him to hold. I go to my closet and bring out my acoustic guitar. I handed it to him and sat down. He got out a peice of paper and handed it to me. **

**"Would you mind if you sang it with me?" he asked quietly. **

**I blushed lightly. "Uh-Um yea sure," I smiled. **

**Danny still didn't know what my possition was in band, so he didn't know I could sing.**

**He started strumming the guitar,"I named the song 'Fallin in love'. I nodded.**

**He started singing,**

**Everyday feels like a Monday,  
There is, no escaping from the heartache,  
Now I, gotta put it back together,  
'Coz it's, always better late then never.**

Wishin' I could be in California,  
I wanna tell ya when I call ya,  
I could've fallen in love,  
I wish I'd fallen in love.

**I started to sing along with him once I got the rythm,**

**Out of our minds and out of time  
Wishin' I could be with you,  
And to share the view,  
We could've fallen in love,  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

Waking up to people talking  
And it's, getting later every morning...

**I didn't realize Danny had stopped playing until I lost focus of the song. I turned and saw him stare, like he saw my light or something. I luaghed nervously,"What?" I smiled. **

**He smiled back at me,"Now I know what your position is in your band. You sing wonderful," He said. **

**I blushed. He chuckled a bit.**

**"Hey, I wanted ask you something," He said.**

**"Shoot,"****  
****"Well there's this party we got invited to. Do you know Son of Dork?"**

**"Uh yea, I've heard some of there songs, why?"**

**"Well the party is for them and its at this club, and, well, I wanted to know if you guys would like to come?" He asked. He looked so cute. Grah! What am I saying. Come on Ivy pull yourself together. YOu barley know this guy.**

**"Sure, wait I don't have to wear anything formal do I? I'm not a big fan of skirts and dresses,"**

**He laughed,"No you can wear some Jeans," **

**I smiled goofingly,"Ok,"**

**He got up placing the guitar on my bed, "Well then, I better go and ready. You want me to pick you guys up?" he said.**

**"Um, yea if its not much trouble,"**

**"WHAT, not at all. I'll call you when I'm coming,"**

**"Ok," I smiled.**

**He placed his hand on top of my head and leaned down to kiss me on my forehead. I blushed lightly, and laughed. He didn't have to lean down that much. I was practically his height. Few inches away.**

**"What?" he asked walking out of my room, me behind him.**

**"Nothing. I was just noticing how lucky I am to have met you guys," I smiled, opening the front door.**

**"Aw shucks. Don't make me kiss you to death," he joked. **

**He said bye, and waved. I was about to close the door when the land lady put her foot in the way.**

**"Ms. Rainwater," she said in the type of way the Smiths from the Matrix say 'Mr. Anderson' lol**

**"Well hello Mrs. Mcartney. What brings you here on this lovley afternoon?"**

**"Cut the sypathy, flattery crap, you know why I'm here. Your already behind on rent payment," she argued.**

**"Yes, I know Mrs. Mcartney its ju-" she cut me off.**

**"One more week Rainwater. I give you one more week, and if I don't have my rent money by the end of that one week, your out," she said, giving me the cold eye. **

**"But Mrs. Mcartney, how am I suppose to find a job that is going to give me the money I need by the end of this week?"**

**"Not my problem, but you ge' me that money," she walked off.**

**I seriously was in deep shit. Jes appeared behind me.**

**"Hey," she said.**

**Was I sleeping. Jes wasn't screaming at me for not calling her about my where abouts.**

**"Hey," I said weakly.**

**"Well usually I would be all over your face for not calling us last night to telling us where you were, but one, you look like shit. Two I just thought I saw Mrs. Mcartney walk away in a pissed off mood. Three I saw you and Danny coming out of your room smiling like freaking idiots, and four I got good news,"**

**"Well, unless it has to do with us trying to get 2,000 in one week, I don't wanna know," I sad slouching down on the couch.**

**"What do you mean 2,000 dollars? Why?" she asked.**

**"Well Jes, putting it in shorter terms, we're ending up on the streets if we don't have our last and this payment of rent by the end of one week,"**

**She let herself fall on the space right next to me, on the couch.**

**I looked at her,"So, whats the good news?"**

**"I thought you didn't want to know,"**

**"Yea well, now we both feel like shit, so in change of subject, what is it?"**

**"We got a gig. Tom called me a while ago telling me he got a gig for us,"**

**"Cool, it'll at least buy us some food," we laughed sarcastically.**

**"So what were you and Danny doing that you both came out of your room smiling?"**

**I smiled,"He wanted to show me a song he wrote. It's really nice. He asked me to sing with him,"**

**"Oh, so now he knows you sing?" she smiled.**

**I nodded.**

**"How does the song go?"**

**I sang her the parts I could remember. I smiled when I stopped singing.**

**"Hmm, I wonder who he was thinking about when he wrote the song," Jes said.**

**"Yea. I wonder to," I said, smile slowly fading away at the thought.**

**"I think I know," Jes whispered.**

**"What," I pretended not to have heard.**

**"NOthing," she quickly said.**

**"He also invited us to a party tonight. He said he'll pick us up, but I'm ganna call and tell him that I don't feel like going,"**

**I took out my phone about to dial Danny's number, until Jes swapt it out of my hand.**

**"Hey, what the hell?" I squeled.**

**"NO! Your going out. We're going to find out how to fix this one way or another, but that ain't gonna stop us. So turn that frown upside down, and go get ready," she shouted.**

**I looked at her bug-eyed, got up and headed towards my room, in according to Jes it was still going to be mine by the end of the week.**

**I slipped on some beige baggy jeans, with a shit load of pockets and and a black slim shirt that had my band name on it: Rebels between time. I decided to put on some vans instead of converse. My phone began to ring.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey, You ready?" Danny answered on the other side.**

**"Yea,"**

**"Alright, I'm entering the block,"**

**"What the hell Danny, I could've told you I wasn't ready," I luaghed.**

**"Yea, so, I could have waited, and beside, I know you, you don't take more than half an hour to get ready," he chuckled.**

**I heard a honk outside.**

**"I'm here," he said.**

**I hung up and ran outside to find Danny walking towards me wearing black trousers, and a long blue sleeve shirt. He had ironed his hair. I told him I thought he look hot with straight hair, but hot-cute with curly. He's probably wearing it like that so he can impress the girlsat the club. Typical Danny...slut. I laughed to myself.**

**"Why'd you hang up on me?" he laughed.**

**"Oh sorry,"**

**He came close to me, grabbed my shoulders, and placed a kiss on my cheek.**

**Jes popped her head out of the doorway.**

**"Hey, your ready?"**

**"Um I'll catch you guys later. You can go with Danny, i'll just call you and ask for directions,"**

**"Ok come on Ivy, lets go," he said right after Jes finished her stentence.**

**I got in the car, which was Tom's mini, and looked around to see only me and Danny in the car.**

**"Where's the others?"**

**"Oh there at the club," he said.**

**I nodded.**

**(Jess's POV)**

**I watched Danny drive off, Ivy waving bye to me. I sighed deeply. We were going to end up on the street. We're gonna have to go back home. Ivy's dreams are going to be gone. All of our dreams are going to be crushed. Danny is never going to have a chance to tell her. Ivy is not going to have a chance to tell him. They like each other. Ivy's chance of getting her first and someone that actually likes her is out the door.**


	10. Stress free fun Oopes hehe

**Chapter 9- Stress free fun...oopes hehe**

**This is still Jes's POV. **

**I seriously get to many Ideas for the later on chapters, but i can't find a way to put it together.**

**GRRRR, damn it, But I get through anyway. Sorry if i have any repetition. Its a habit. lol Sorry it took long to upload. I know the last few chapters have been boring, but I need help seriously. Please message and rate, thank you.**

**Ivy left. I closed the door and saw Myte and Lexir.**

**"Hey, has Ivy appeared?" Lexir asked.**

**"Yea you just missed her, she went to a party with Danny. We have to get ready," I said putting my hands in my pockets.**

**"Whats wrong?" Myte asked looking at me.**

**I sighed deeply," Mrs. Mcartney decided to pay us a visit. This time Ivy answered the door." **

**"WHAT!" Lexir shouted.**

**"She didn't know we were on the verge of being kicked out?" Myte stated.**

**"No, she already had enough stress with looking for a Job and stuff. Luckily Dougie and Danny have been taking her out," Lexir responded.**

**"So what happened?**

**"Well apparently, we have one week to come up with the money or we're out on the street," i implied.**

**"Well Ivy has 5,000 dollars. Why don't we just ask her for the amount?" Myt snatched a cookie.**

**"Are you insane, thats her money. We can't ask her for money," Lexir and I screamed.**

**"Hey we came here and made a pact after decided to stay here, that we were going to help eachother out. We are a family," she argued hitting the back of her hand against her palm.**

**"Family doesn't take important money away from eachother," Lexir argued back.**

**"HOw is that money so important, that she can't lend it to us?"**

**"It's her tuition money. She really wants to study," I stated.**

**"Ok then lets ask the guys for help," she suggested.**

**"But Ivy is not going to want to ask," Lexir said.**

**"The guys don't have to know," she stated.**

**"Ok We'll tell them at the party, but we have to get ready first," I said and we all went to our rooms to get ready.**

**(Normal POV)**

**The beat of the music pounded out of the speakers. I was sitting at the bar alone. Danny was dancing and talking to a girl. She was all over him. She was wearing a blouse that show TOO much clevage.**

**Danny couldn't stop staring down her blouse. The bartender came over to me every 7 minutes, and after every single one of those 7 minutes, I had a new drink in hand. I saw Dougie, me motioned himself over to me.**

**"Why are you over here by your lonesome self?" he asked. I gulped my drink down, and shrugged.**

**He just shook his head and looked around.**

**"So, see any intresting guy?" he asks.**

**"A few," I smile.**

**"Ok we got to practice your kiss," he said quickly.**

**I shot at him, "WHAT?"**

**"Ok, you don't mind if I kiss you, right?" he asked. **

**"But-but-but,"**

**"Don't worry you don't have to count it as your first kiss," he said.**

**I nodded in 'ok'.**

**He leaned in and slowly kissed me. After 5 seconds we separated.**

**"Are you sure you've never kissed someone before?" he asked. I smiled.**

**"Yea, why?"**

**"Then you must be a natural," he said, shoving me lightly.**

**I laughed. **

**"Now go kiss Danny," he said, quickly.**

**"WHAT! NO, I BARELY KNOW THE GUY," I shouted jumping back.**

**"You kissed me," he said, smiling sheekishly.**

**"WE WERE PRACTICING," I shouted blushing.**

**Dougie started laughing hysterically. He wouldn't stop.**

_**If I piss off Dougie, he's going to chase me. That'll give me an excuse to separate the slut from Danny.**_

**"Um can I get a cup of ice?" I asked the bartender, and he quickly gave me a cup of ice. I looked at Dougie, who was still laughing, and grabbed him by the shirt, pouring the ice down his shirt. He shouted. He glared at me then started to chase me around. I ran inbetween Danny and the girl, wrapping my arms around Danny's waist. "Dannnnny help," I held on tight. I looked at the girl and smirked evily, but secretly.**

**He laughed. "What's going on?"**

**Dougie caught up, "She poured ice down my shirt," Dougie panted.**

**Danny laughed, hard. "Nice," he said motioning a high five to me. I jumped and high fived him back.**

**I stuck my tongue out at Dougie. He smiled in a way that said, "I bet you like that."**

**"Um excuse me little girl, I believe you interupted our conversation," the slut said.**

**Dougie made a face like 'OH you should have not said that, your dead.' and its true...she is dead.**

**"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLLING LITTLE GIRL," I shouted at her face.**

**"The one I'm obviously looking at," she snapped.**

**"Yea well you know what I see?"**

**"What," she replied in a snotty form.**

**"A bitch ass slut girl, who would do anything to get into the pants of someone who just thinks of them as a one night stand," i smiled evily. Dougie gave me a high five, Tom looked at me then at Danny, who was looking at me bug eyed, and in surprise, and Harry who was looking at the girl. She just walked away, then came back and stomped on my ankle really hard, made me fall to the floor.**

**"Bitch," she said. She stared down at me, smiling at my pain.**

**"Hey," I heard someone yell behind her. She turned around, then next thing I knew, she got knocked down.**

**"Don't fucking mess with my sister bitch," it was Jes. Yay. **

**I luaghed. The slut was on the floor next to me, with a terrified look on her face, covering her nose from the hit. She got up and ran away. Jes and Lexir helped me up. My ankle hurt like hell.**

**"Ok come on let's go over there," Jes pointed to a empty sofa in the corner of the club. I couldn't step. I screamed everytime I steped down. I felt arms under my legs and back. Next thing I knew, Danny was caring me bridal style. I blushed like hell. He layed me down on the couch, kneeled down in front of me, and pulled up my pant leg, taking off my shoe.**

**"Hey Doug can you go ask for ice and a bandages," Danny said.**

**"They have bandages here?" Jes tilted her head to the side.**

**"Yea, they have a first aid kit here," Danny replied.**

**"Why?" Lexir asked.**

**"Long story," Dougie and Danny said in a unison.**

**They went to go get the ice and bandages. Danny stayed with me.**

**"Tell me if this hurts," he said. He applied force to my ankle. **

**"Ow," I whispered. I gritted my teeth moving up a bit.**

**"Sorry," he said quickly. He started massaging my ankle, it started feeling better. Jes came back with with ice and bandages in hand. She handed them to Danny. Danny placed it on my calf and wrapped the bandage around.**

**"I could just imagine you as a doctor," i giggled. He chuckled.**

**"You'de have a shit load of girls in your office everyday,"**

**"Well, you would be my special patient. I'de only attend you," he said. I blushed. He looked at me and chuckled. **

**"Tom always said you were the stupid one of the group, yet you seem to know how to take care of yourself," I said.**

**"Well its easy when your the one getting hurt frequently," he laughed, tieing the end of the bandage. He stood up, with my hand in his.**

**"Ok stand up," he pulled my arm and helped me stand. I waked a bit, until I felt ok to walk by myself.**

**"You ok?" he aked. I nodded.**

**"I'm gonna go get a drink," I said walking to the bar. I saw Jes and Lex tug on Danny's shirt. They sat down and started talking. I noticed he would shoot glances at me ever couple of seconds. **_**What were they talking about?**_

**After having a few drinks, like about 9 or 10, by myself, Dougie came and asked me to dance with him. I was SUPER drunk, that I forgot the pain on my leg. I started jumping around and screaming. Some how I ended up on the bar counter singing to "I love rockn' roll" by Janet_. **

**"I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL. PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKE BOX BABY. I LOVE ROCKN' ROLL. SO COME ON TAKE SOME TIME AND DANCE WITH ME. WOOOOOOOOH YEA," I shouted. Dougie was singing along with me. I saw Danny whisper something in his ear. Dougie's smile faded. I thought saw him mouth the words 'why didn't she tell us' but hey I was drunk. How the fuck could I know. One things for sure I was worried. Jes walked my way, laughing. She stood in front of the counter, holding out her hand.**

**"Come on. I think thats enough fun for tonight," she chuckled. I swatted her hand away.**

**"Pfft, Fuck you. I still have energy to burn out," I said laughing and dancing.**

**"Get your fucking ass down her NOW," she smiled, snapping her fingers and pointing them to the ground. I went Jim Carrey on her.**

**I pouted and stuck my ass out in front of her face and got off the counter. She laughed harder and hit me.**

**"No more Jim Carrey movies for you," she said. I stuck out my tongue at her. She held me so I wouldn't fall. Dougie and Danny walked our way. **

**"Well, I'm gonna take her back home so, see you guys tomorrow, alright?" by the time Jes said that I was already near the door. **_**She didn't noticed I sneaked away. hehehehe.**_

**"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT A MINUTE MISTER POSTMAN," I shouted, stumbling out of the pub.**

**"Gotta go," I heard Jes tell the guys, and she ran after me catching me before I fell. We were standing outside waiting for the cab. We were laughing, until my whole insides came out of my mouth onto the street. Jes patted my back.**

**"There There. Let it out. Your going to have a major headache in the morning," she laughed. **

**I wiped off the vomit from my lips, and sighed. The cab came and we all went home. Once we got to the house, I literally threw myself on the bed, and knocked out.**

**(in the morning) **

_**DING DONG, DING DONG.**_

**"MMMmmmm," I groaned. I got up and SLOWLY walked to the living room to answer the door. I opened the door to find the guys standing there, with a bunch of moving vans parked on the drive way. I looked at them and the vans with the one eye I had open from the son that was shining in. **

**"Wha...ts...going on?" I asked.**

**Danny smiled widely.**

**"Get your shit. Your moving in with us," they said, going inside the house.**

**"WHAT? H-how," I said confused.**

**"The girls told us what happened yesterday. If you were having rent problems, why didn't you tell us?" Tom asked.**

**"Who told you?" I said avoiding the question.**

**"It was Myte's idea," Jes said coming down stairs.**

**I nodded and looked up at Jes.**

**"I am going to kill her. She can never keep her mouth shut," I growled, marching to Myte's room.**

**The guys grabbed me and held me till calmed down. **

**"Don't get mad at her. We had been talking and we were planning to ask you guys if you wanted to come live with us," Harry smiled. I blushed.**

**"Really?" I smiled.**

**"YEA. It would be so cool. We can see eachother every day. PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY," Dougie shouted.**

**I chuckled. " You thanks, really, but this is to much." I said when they let go of me.**

**"Shut up, and get your things. Or we'll ignore you from now on," Danny smirked. I sighed. **

**"Ok...but on one condition," I raised my finger to my face.**

**"Name it,"**

**"I get to help out with house expenses, and I'll pay my part of the house bills,"**

**"Absolutly not," Tom fought.**

**"Then I won't go," I crossed my arms. They stood there, thinking so hard that Dougie ended up getting a headache.**

**"Ok fine. Deal," Danny finally spoke out.**

**I smiled widely. "Ok," I ran upstairs to pack my stuff and the girls to theirs. I was officialy part of the McFly family. WE were now part of the McFly family. I'm so happy.**

**Well I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter but help me out. This past week was really shitty and I didn't get a chance to upload. Family passing away. Exams. Art competition project. Its hell. But PLEASE message and rate. It would really give me a bit of a push... thanks.**

**-Evy.**


	11. Lightning and Thunder and Danny, OH MY!

**Chapter 10 – Lightning and thunder and Danny. OH MY!**

**ALRIGHT...thank you for continuing your journey through my imagination lol...proceed. **

**Its been two months since I've moved in with the Mcfly guys. Me and the girls. Dante wasn't all for it though. Jes and Dante had been going distant and fighting recently. He was being a complete asshole. Everytime she would have a good time with us and the guys, he would make a big deal and be all like "You don't have a good time with me anymore or what?" or when she has a problem, she usually tells us about it, but when she turns to him for help, he tells her, "Why don't you go tell Harry about your problems?" When she told us that, we were like "Whats his deal." Okay first of all, not everything that happens in her life she has to tell him. They're not freaking married. He never tells her, so whats the difference? **

**Second of all, she has every right to have fun with her friends, not only him. And third of all, HE'S A HYPOCRITICAL ASSHOLE! **

**"Ivy, your ready?" Danny shouted from outside my door.**

**"Yea," I replied, breaking away from my deep thought. **

**Danny was taking me to go enroll at the University of the Arts. I had decided. I had decided. I wanted to stay there. Ever since we moved in, we had been getting alot of gigs. Thanks to the guys. We're practically becoming famous. **

**I got out of my room and walked out of the house, saying bye to everybody. I got in the car and Danny drove off. I didn't talk to Danny that much today. I was still mad at him about the other night. You see when I moved in, Tom and Danny insisted my room to be next to Danny's room. Infinite torture. Who would have thought it was an unpleasant placing.**

**(Flashback. Three days before the present)**

**The music still blared as we drove away from the pub. I was sitting in the back next to Danny and a...girl, that calls herself a lady. Dougie and Tom were in the front, and Harry on the window side next to me. I was in the middle. The "lady" was on Danny's lap. We got home and I was pretty tired so I decided to skip the shower. I layed down on my bed, comfortably and quietly. As my body gave in to the relaxation and tiredness I had from the gig, it was, how should I say it, gladly inturupted by the loud banging coming from Danny's room. **

**"Uh-uh oh my god Danny. Your as good as you sing. OH YEEES HARDER!" I heard the "Lady" shout. I slammed my pillow against my face trying to block out the sound. No use. I wanted to turn on the radio, but I know the others were probably asleep. I was the only one being inturrupted by Danny's sexual acts. I can't find my mp3. God I need to clean my room.**

**"Oh god. Your really good," I heard Danny moan. I threw the pillow to the side. I grabbed my phone and started playing tetris to see if it would help the distraction. the banging grew louder. **

**"Mmmmm. Fuck me. fuck me. Split my pussy in two,"( quote from the movie Good luck Chuck lol.) I turned to face the wall. OK! I don't want to hear that. I stood on my bed and banged on the wall with my fist.**

**"KEEP IT DOWN ASSHOLE," I shouted. Asshole part refering to the girl. I heard a thud and a "whoa." I burst out laughing, then I heard danny laugh. I fell asleep then woke up in the morning...well later on that day. I was sitting down next to Harry. We were poking eachother and eating cocoa puffs. I saw the "lady" walk in to the kitchen. My smile faded. She was still here. She opened the refrigerator and checed whhat there was to eat. She looked at me.**

**"What," she said with an attitude.**

**"You what," I bitched back.**

**"Your the one looking at me," she protested. **

**"I live here. I can look at who ever the fuck I want. Especially the cause of why I couldn't sleep last night," I growled. She stayed quiet. I smirked to myself. She scoffed and stormed out the kitchen. I chuckled. I win, again.**

**"Amazing, why is it that you always get in fights with the girls Danny brings home or chats up at the pub?" Harry raises his eyebrow.**

**"They annoy me," I grumbled. **

**"Really? Or are you just jelous?" He smiles hugely. That smile he gets when he knows he's right. **

**"I don't know what your talking about," I spat out.**

**"Oh I think you do," he said poking me. I laughed as he poked my funny spots.**

**"You got the hots for Danny. OOOOOH," he whooed.**

**"SHUT UP," I slapped him over the head and got up from my seat and waked over to the sink to wash my plate.**

**"I'm sorry, I just think...it's not gonna work out between us," Harry and I heard Danny say.**

**"Step 1," Harry muttered.**

**"What, what do you mean?" 'the lady' laughed nervously.**

**"I just think we're too different," Danny replied, innocently.**

**"Step 2," I muttered along with Harry.**

**"Don't get me wrong, your beautiful and your the type of woman every man is looking for just...not me," Danny explains.**

**We started hearing sobs.**

**"Aaaand step 3," we said in a unison.**

**"Don't cry please," Danny whispered**

**"Your a cruel man Danny Jones. You just take women for your pleasure. You make them think they're worth something then you kick them out. You are a heartless being," she cried.**

**"I am not," Danny scoffed.**

**"Grrraah," we heard the lady's feirce scream.**

_CLASH _

**"Oh, something broke," I said calmly. Harry and I looked at eachother and quickly ran to the living room. I looked to the floor and saw a picture of me, the girls, and the guys. The frame scattered everywhere. I look back at the girl who was now being held back by Harry, keeping her from "killing" Danny.**

**"I'm gonna kill you, you blood bastard," she shouted. She swung her arms around, trying to get out og Harry's grip. She kept on shouting at Danny. I listened until I got annoyed. I walked over to her and smacked her forehead repeatedly.**

**"Shut up, shut up, shut up," I told her. She breathed out heavily. I smiled when she went silent. I turned around and walked away. Barely passing Danny, he hugged me tightly. The girl started shouting again and it ended up giving me a headache. I loosened up from Danny's grip, turned to face her, marched up to her, and gave her a "pimp slap." Not a "bitch slap" a "pimp slap". (I got that from a friend of mine. Pimp slap is 10x harder than the bitch slap. It's with an open hand, not closed.)**

**"SHUT UP, AND GET THE FUCK OUT," I shouted. She placed her hand on her cheek where I had slapped her.**

**"Yea, what she said," Danny added, from behind me. **

**I turned to him with a serious face.**

**"YOU SHUT UP ALSO. YOUR THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS YOU FUCKING IDIOT," I shouted at him as well. I tried so hard to hold my laughter. The look on his race...lmao. SOOOOOOO PRICELESS. He pouted and I shook my head. She slowly walked out of the house.**

**(end flashback)**

**"We're here," Danny whispered. I looked at him. I knew he felt bad avout what happened. He looked so cute. He's been doing nothing but trying to make it up to me. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.**

**"Let's go," I smiled getting out of the car. I stood infront of the big building that had "University of the Arts" in big silver letters on the front. I was beginning to feel nervous. Danny noticed this and grabbed my hand.**

**"Your going to do fine. I have faith in you," he whispered. He got really well at calming my down. We walked inside and into the main office.**

**"How can I help you," the old lady with curly, ginger hair, asked sweetly.**

**"Yes, um I'd like to enroll here please," I said shakingly.**

**She stared at me and smiled. **

**"Just fill out this form and wait for the headmaster," she pointed at the chairs, handing me an enrollment. My highshool seemed to have already sent my background file. I smiles and took the form. I filled everything in and waited.**

**"She'll see you now," the lady said. I stood up and looked down at Danny.**

**"You want me to go in with you?" he asked. I nodded. He stood up and walked next to me, into the headmaster's office.**

**"Hello there. Welcome...uh...Ivette," the headmaster, by the name of Jill Lennon, cheerfully said.**

**"So tell me Ivette, what addittion do you think you'll make to our University?" she asked motioning us to sit down.**

**"Well, I think that I going to teach my fellow classmates, if you'll have me, newthings just as they will...to...me," I smiled**

**"Mmm-hmm. Ok, tell me a bit about yourself that I don't know by your file," she said flipping through my personal file, which was transfered from my highschool.**

**"Well, I'm good at art. Mostly d-drama and music. I like photography, computer graghics, singing, dancing, andything art related I like. I've had my mind set on this University since I was 14. To be honest when I was in high school, I wasn't very organized, but now I am. Music is the one thing I can't survive without," I laughed nervously.**

**"Ok, now, tell me about yourself," she said, not takeng her eyes off my file. I thought that, thats what I was doing.**

**"Ok...I get along with people very easily. I'm trustworthy, and honest. I tend to and like to speak my mind alot. I hate labels and I-", she cut me off.**

**"Labels as in what," she placed her chin on her hand.**

**"Labels, like when people say your punk, he's jock, they're junky's," I explained.**

**She nodded in understandment. There was a slight silence. **

**"Well then, you can come back on December after the holidays and we'll give you your classes, ok?...whoa," she said, noticing that one slight little problem I didn't want her to notice.**

**"You were arrested...twice?" she remarked. Danny quickly turned to me.**

**"Oh um yes uh, well, heh heh, the first time I was protesting against some of the schools wear policy," I chuckled nervously.**

**"And the second time?" her eyebrows rose.**

**"Oh uh, my band and I were playing on a roof, you know The beatles style, heh heh, and I got arrested for 'disturbing' the peace or something like that," I explained.**

_**Please don't let that be a problem. Please**_

**"Oh in that case, its not that big of a deal," she smiled closing my file. She stood up and extended her arm. Danny and I stood up after her and shook her hand.**

**"We can't wait to have you here," she smiled. We exited the building. "You were arrested?" Danny asked intrested.**

**"Shut up," I exclaimed. He laughed. We got in the car. My heart was racing. **_**I got accepted. Oh my god.**_** We drove back home. I entered the house and Danny behind me.**

**"Hey how'de it go?" Tom asked. I ran up to my room and looked at my calender. We were in mid September. Two and a half months for me to go. I heard a knock at my door. I opened the door to find Harry, Dougie, Tom, and Lexir. **

**"Hey," I breathed out. I realized I was holding my breathe**_**.**_

**"Hey, so how'de it go?" they asked.**

**I tried to hold back my smile, but I couldn't.**

**"gasp* You got in?**_**" **_**Lexir asked intrested. I nodded frantically. She squeeled and I after. We started jumping and I repeatedly kept on saying "oh my god". The guys joined and congradulated me. Then we ended up in a big bear group hug...Yay!**

**"so when do you start?" Harry asked.**

**"December," I replied.**

**"Cool," Tom added.**

**"So I'm gonna see less of you now...*sniff*," Dougie cried.**

**I hugged him "I'll make sure we hang out more, promise," I smiled. **

**"Woo hoo," he cheered.**

**"Oh my god, I gotta call mom and tell her," I got out my phone and everyone left down stairs. The phone rang.**

**"Bueno?(Hello)" I heard my great grandmother answer. **

**"Hola guelita, como estas? Esta mami? (Hi grandma, how are you? Is mom there?)" I asked.**

**"Hola mija. Coma estas? Cuando vienes para ver te mija, te extrano mucho?(Hi darling. How are you? When are you coming, so I can see you, I miss you alot?" she replied.**

**"Ya mero guelita, ya mero,(almost grandma, almost)" I replied.**

**"Quires hablar con tu mama?( You want to talk to your mother?)" she asked.**

**"Si(yes)." I replied. I heard her scream from my mom. Then I heard an excited scream, then the phone shaking.**

**"HELLO?" my mother shouted.**

**"Hey mom,"**

**"AHHHHH, OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU, HOW'S EVERYTHING?" she asked. **_**She's acting this way over a phone call, imagine when I go visit. O.O**_

**"Everything is fine. I got some news,"**

**"What is it?" she anxiously asked.**

**"I got accepted to the School of Arts," I replied excitingly. She screamed again.**

**"MOM, I'm right on the phone," **

**"Oh sorry,"**

**I told her how the past four months have been going for me. I even told her about me living with the guys, but not specifically which guys. She didn't mind too much. After an hour on the phone speaking to the whole family, I went down stairs to join the guys at playing...video games.**

**"Your going down Jones," Lexir shouted triumphantly.**

**"Not a chance Lex," Danny shouted back.**

**I laughed. They were playing Mario go-cart.**

**"Go, go, go," Dougie shouted.**

**Lexir won the race.**

**"Aw, bullocks," Danny exclaimed.**

**"Yay!" Lexir cheered. I sat down next to Danny, leaning my head on his shoulder. He let his hands fall to his lap, still holding the game control, he let out a long big sigh, and leaned his head on mine. My heart raced.**

_**This feels so right. I want him too know how I feel. Maybe he'll like me too...Oh, who am I kidding, he'll never look at me more than a friend.**_

**"Hey, let Ivy try," Tom mentioned, snapping me back to reality.**

**"Yea. Danny against Ivy. Loser gets to go get the snacks at the nearest gas station wearing only an adult diaper," Dougie added. I shot up quickly.**

**"I'm in," I smiled evily. A slight gleam in my eye. I looked back at Danny, who was looking at me with a worried face plastered on hom.**

**"Whoa, you better prepare yourself Danny. Ivy accepting like that, must mean she's pretty good," Harry threw out. They handed me the game controller. I turned to Danny and he looked me.**

**"Good luck," I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.**

**I turned back to the T.V shouting at myself, in my head.**

_**Oh God why did I do that? JESUS CHRIST.**_

**The game marked go, and I began racing. It wasn't until late, when Danny started. He catched up to me, and kept on bumping into my car. He was so close to me as we got closer to the finish line. I close my eyes, then opened them to read, Yoshi first place. I jumped up and cheered.**

**"Ah, but we don't have diapers, so I can't do it."**

**We all looked at eachother and dragged Danny to the car and drove off. We got to the local store and bought adult diapers. The cashier guy looked at me.**

**"My grandmother, she's sick. You don't have to be so rude about it. You don't understand how'll she is," I started to cry. One of my very skills in the acting field. Harry came to my side and hugged me.**

**"There, there, its alright," he turned to the cashier guy," You should be ashamed of yourself. You asshole," he argued. I looked up at the bewildered middle aged man. I got the diapers and walked away. Harry told him something but I couldn't make it out. Harry and I sat in the front of the car while Danny changed in the back.**

**"Ok I'm done," Danny whimpered. I turn around to see Danny just in a diaper. His toned chest exposed. I snapped a quick picture of him. We drove to the nearest gas station. We parked the car and Danny exited the car.**

**"So what exactly do I do?" he asked through the window.**

**"Just go in there grab some snacks and come back out," I explained.**

**"All right ," he shivered. It got really cold this evening . I saw Danny walk in to the store straight to the sweets section, the cashier looking at Danny funny. He got to the cashier to pay, the guy completly wondering what was going on. He payed and got out. He ran into the car.**

**"Let's go," he breathed out.**

**"How'de it go?" I laughed. He looked at me pissed off, then turned to Harry and looked like he was going to kill him. Harry patted Danny on the leg and started the car. We got home and Danny stormed into the house. I turned to Harry and Danny stormed into the house. I turned to Harry with a worried look.**

**Dinner was a bit lively. Danny was the only one quiet. He looked deep into thought. It was 10 p.m and we were all watching a James Bond movie. We were half way through out the movie. I looked around to notice Danny was gone.**

**"He's up in his room," Harry whispers, not taking his eyebrows the tele.**

**"Who?" I asked innocently.**

**"Danny," he replied.**

**"I wasn't looking for him," I chuckled nervously.**

**He turned to me with a face plastered on his face that read "really?" **

**"You can't play me Ivy. Seriously, I wasn't born yesterday," he joked. I giggled and stood up from the couch, walking up the stairs to Danny's room. I knocked...he didn't answer.**

**"Danny?" I whispered loudly**

**"What?" he responded angerily.**

**"Can I come in?" I waited for his response.**

**The door opened and I walked in. Danny threw himself on his bed and I sat down next to him. We were silent for a few minutes.**

**"Are you mad?" I pouted.**

**He shook his head calmly, but I knew he was.**

**"I'm sorry," I look down at me fingers noticing I was playing with them.**

**"Ivy?" he managed to say.**

**"Mmm," I sounded.**

**"Don't get mad," he said.**

**That was a confusing remark. **

**"Mad about wha-" Danny cut me off with his lips crashing into mine. My eyes widened. **_**Oh my god.**_** My heart raced. I started feeling butterflies inside. The kiss lasted so long, and it grew more passionate every minute. Our lips hungry for more. He pulled me closer to him...**

**Did you believe that? Of coarse that did not happen. Danny never kissed me. That would probably be the last thing on his mind. Just one of my mind fantasies. Danny wouldn't answer me at all. I got on top of him and started tickling him. He laughed and I with him. I stopped and got off him.**

**"Hey, why didn't you stay like that? It was a nice position," he pouted. I chuckled, grabbed a pillow, and chucked it at him, "Shut up."**

**I walked out or his room and in to mine. I started ready a book until I dosed off.**

**(Later on that night)**

**I was raining hard, I was having nightmares again, and the thunder was scaring me. Lightning shined through the window. I slowly got out of bed, jumping everytime the thunder sounded. I opened my door quietly and slowly. The thunder clashed again, but this time much louder. I flung what was the rest of the door, open and ran to Danny's room. I knocked frantically.**

**"Danny," I cried. I opened the door. He sat up whiping his eyes.**

**"What is it? Whats wrong, you ok?" he asked sleeping. I curled up my hands, placing them in front of my quivering lips. **

**"Can I sleep with you please? I'm scared," I whimpered, making my voice sound like a little kid. He looked at me and before he could answer, the thunder clashed again. I ran quickly next to Danny, pulling the covers over my head. Danny chuckled and pulled them over himself after me.**

**"Its just thunder. Think of them as claps for an encore. The clashing of drums," Danny carassed my cheek with his finger tips. I pushed the covers off and nodded. He smiled and adjusted himself to fall asleep again. I layed on my side. My back facing Danny.**

_**Ok. This is it. Make a move. Why me? I'm the girl. Oh jesus. JUST DO IT.**_

**I slowly move my hand to the back, grabbing Danny's arm, and placing it around my waist. I close my eyes hoping Danny wouldn't push me away. I feel Danny pull me closer. I smile to myself and fall asleep.**

**(In the morning)**

_**Snap**_

**"Aww they look so cute sleeping together," I hear Dougie say.**

**"Yea they do," I hear Lexir after him. I open my eyes and see them standing infront of me holding a camera. My eyes widened and I began to blush.**

**"Awwww," Lexir giggled.**

**I heard Danny breath in sharply and he started looking around.**

**"Get out," he growled. They laughed and skipped out of his room.**

**I layed there, not knowing what to do. Danny replaced his arm around my waist. I felt his lips hover on the back of my neck. **

**"Good morning," he whispered, sending chills down my spine.**

**"Morning," I blushed. He chuckled and kissed my shoulder.**

**I quickly got up from the bed.**

**"Well I'm going to go make breakfast. Ok," I giggled and ran out.**

**"O...k" I heard Danny trail off.**

**I was in the kitchen making pancakes for everyone. Trying to get my mind off what had just happened.**

**"Hey good morning," Harry walked in the kitchen.**

**"hanny mood gorning," I stuttered.**

**"What was that?" Harry chuckled.**

**"She slept with Danny," Lexir giggled, walking in to the kitchen.**

**"What?" Harry's eyes bulged out of his skull.**

**"It was the thunder," I whispered.**

**"Right," Lexir sat down. I blushed.**

**"Oh relax. We're just teasing," Harry sat.**

**I served them pancakes and continued to do more. Minutes later, Tom and Dougie enter the kitchen, sitting down.**

**"So I heard Ivy slept with Danny," Tom spoke out.**

**"IT WAS THE THUNDER," I yelled, shaking my head, and smiling.**

**Danny walked in, sitting next to Tom.**

**"The thunder pushed you into Danny's bed?" Tom tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in wonder. Danny looked down at his plate, as I placed pancakes on it. He smiled to himself and chuckled.**

**"No. The thunder was scaring me, and Danny's room was the closest, and so I asked him if I could sleep with him, and well there is something about him that calms me down," I quickly said in one breathe. Everyone nodded in awe. I looked at Danny, hoping he didn't hear the last part. He smirks at me. My knees suddenly go weak. I grab onto the counter to hold myself up. I eat my breakfast and wash my plate. I go change and go back downstairs. **

**"Well see you guys later," I shout, grabbing my coat and open the front door.**

**"Oi, where you going," Danny calls out.**

**"Oh um, I was just planning on going to Jubilee Gardens and take some photos. Probably go to the pawn shop," I put on my coat.**

**"Mmm I'll go with you," he said taking the last sip of his orange juice.**

**"No its ok I can-"**

**"No I'll go with you. I can run some errands while we're at it," he cuts me off.**

**"O...k," I say as he opens the door. We walk out and he drive to the pawn shop first.**

**We walk in and I walk over to the cameras. I kneel down and see a Canon camera with an enhanced flash and a 20mm lens, polarized.**

**"Why do you want another camera? You got a digital," Danny asks looking over my shoulder.**

**"Well because these cameras have better sight than the digitals. And also because I've wanted one since I was a kid, but never had the money for it, and well now that I do, I can probably get myself one," I smiled. Danny nodded in understandment.**

**After looking at some cameras and noticing I didn't have enough money for them, I decided to leave. I waited for Danny outside the pawn shop. He was talking to the pawnbroker about something. Once Danny came outside, we walked to Jubilee Gardens. I started taking pictures of everything. Little kids playing, families together, the rain reflecting off of the trees.**

**"It's so beautiful," I snapped a picture of the tree.**

**"Your beautiful," Danny whispered. I quickly turned to him and smiled. I took a picture of him posing in a funny, sexy way.**

**I laughed and him with me.**

**"IVY. IVY!" I heard someone scream out my name. I turn around and someone suddenly jumps on me. **

**"I missed you so much," that voice sounded familiar.**

**"Fan of yours?" Danny chuckles.**

**The kid gets off my back and I turn to see none other than...**

**"DELIO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE," I shouted, realizing it was my nephew.**

**"You know him," Danny pointed.**

**"He's my nephew. Well my cousin normally but brought up as my nephew," I explained**

**"Ivy, who'se this? Is he your boyfriend?" Delio asked.**

**"What pfft no, what makes you say that. I-I mean he's a friend whose a boy," I chuckled nervously. **

**"What are you doing here anyways? Where's your mum?" I looked around.**

**"She's not here. I ran away. I missed you," he pouted.**

**"What!" I started to freak out.**

**"You did it once with grandma remember," he reminded me.**

**"Yea but that was different. Everyone knew me there. I knew my way around. Not many people know me hear, and you've never been here before. What if you never found me, or something happened to you and no one knew what happen," I explained.**

**"I'm sorry," he looked down.**

**I sighed, and knelt down to his level.**

**"It's ok, just don't do that again. Next time call or e-mail first," I stood back up.**

**"I wanted it to be a surprise," he whispered.**

**Danny looked at me.**

**"Delio this is my friend Danny, Danny...well you know," I chuckled.**

**Danny squated down and smiled at Delio.**

**"Hello little man. Nice too meet you."**

**Delio quickly stomped on Danny's foot and ran behind me. Danny grabbed his foot jumping up and down.**

**"Delio," I hissed. "Sorry," I said.**

**Danny put his foot down.**

**"It's ok," he smiled at me and opened his arms for a hug. I walk towards him for the hug. Once I got close to the hug, I felt something inbetween me and Danny I look down and see Delio hugging me. I look down at him with a serious face. He looks up at me and smiles nervously.**

**On the drive home, all Danny and I heard were, "OH WHAT IS THAT? THAT IS SO COOL. OH LOOK AT THAT!" from Delio. I switched on the radio full blast. Making the mucic over come Delio's noise. Danny laughed frantically, knowing why I did it. We got home, and walked in.**

**"Why don't you go tell Harry your problems instead? Seems as though you always do," I heard Dante scream.**

**"What is your problem. What part of 'Harry and I are just friends' did you not understand?" Jes shouted after Dante.**

**"I'm sure," he scowled.**

**"Your an incompetant as-" Jes began.**

**"HEEEEEEY, LOOK YOU CAME AND SEE US," Danny and I shouted before she could finish her sentence.**

**She turned and noticed Delio standing infront of me. **

**"JESTER!" Delio ran to her and hugged her.**

**"Delio? What the, what are you doing here?" she looked at him. Dante threw his arms up and stomped away. Jes scoffed. I motioned my head at his direction.**

**"Don't ask," she rolled her eyes.**

**"Is Lexir here here too?" Delio asked.**

**"She's with Dougie. They went to go get ice cream," Jes informed.**

**"Whose Dougie," Delio argued.**

**"He's a friend who-uh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she shouted. She hasn't been able to think straight latley.**

**"He ran away," I placed my coat on the hanger. **

**She gasped. He pouted. I grabbed my phone walking up the stairs.**

**"Where are you going?" he asked.**

**"I'm going to call your mother," I dialed.**

**"No wait she'll kill me if she knows I'm here and payed for the plane with her last two pay checks," he worried. I turned around, my eyes bulging out of my head. I had forgotten to ask. Where he got the money from.**

**"DELIO, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS A MATTER WITH YOU?" I shouted, walking faster upstairs.**

**"Wait, whats up with your voice? It makes you sound smarter," he followed me.**

**"It's not going to work," I held the phone to my ear.**

**(Danny's POV)**

**"How old is he?" I asked Jes, as Ivy walked up to her room.**

**"I think he turned 11 three weeks ago or 2. No wait, we're the last week of September...last month," she smiled. **

**"Ah," I nodded.**

**"No wait, that would mean Ivy would be 20 so he's 9 yrs old," she laughed. **

**"He's a tad tall for his age," I tilted my head to the side.**

**"It runs in her family. the only short ones are her uncle and Aunt... and of coarse the newly born," She explained.**

**We sat down in the living room.**

**"So... whats the real reason why you and Ivy slept together?" She nudged me.**

**"they told you too?" **

**She nodded.**

**"she was scared of the thundeer and came to me" I explaned **

**"you really expect me to believe that horseshit?" she laughed.**

**"I don't know she's your bestfriend,"I argued.**

**"True," she got up and walked towards the stairs.**

**(normal pov)**

**i slowly walked down the stairs. I bump into jes.**

**"Hey, whats wrong?" she gave me a worried look.**

**"We have to go back. Back home.**

**-end story-**

**Hope you liked this story. I tried really hard for it to be funny and cute. For these of you still wondering, yes i meant they're leaving the UK so sad, find out what happens next. I hope it was better than the previous ones. Please message me, I need motivations. Comment or something thanks love -Evy :D**


	12. Happy Smiles

**Chapter 11- Happy Smiles**

**I dedicate this chapter to my friend Leslie. Lol. She thinks it's going to end soo...I think. lol but this is going to be fun. - Evy**

_**I wanna girl with **_

_**LIPS LIKE MORPHINE. **_

_**Knock me out**_

_**Everytime they touch me.**_

**I sang aloud, with the audience singing along. We had gotten two gigs this week. I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since the last phone call with my family. I felt relaxed as I sang in front of everyone, one of my favorite songs. Lips like morphine, by Kill Hannah. I jumped up and down, as if I was shaking all my troubles away. I saw Delio jumping and cheering next to Danny. Danny smiled at me. I turned away to the rest of the crowd and continued singing. I finished singing the song and got off stage. I helped Jes and Lex putting the stuff away, while the guys waited for us. It was super hot in the club and I was sweating alot. Danny came over to me, while I was wrapping up the amp chords.**

**"Need help," he smiles at me. I stay looking down.**

**"No we're fine," I say seriously, not looking up at him. His smile fades. It was silent for a few minutes.**

**"Did I do something, or said something?" he asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.**

**"No, I just have alot of stuff in my mind," I sighed.**

**"I'm sorry," he looked down.**

**"Why it's not your fault," I look at him.**

**"I know, but I feel like maybe I've been bugging you are something," he explained.**

**"No," I giggled. He smiled.**

**"Hey, you guys did amazing tonight. Your really good," a girl, with medium dark hair, tied up in a pony tail, in a brown furry jacket, wearing long matching boots and jeans. **

**"Wow thanks. That means alot, thanks...again," I said, almost shouting at her from the excitment that maybe we might have a fan. :).**

**"Are you planning on signing anything?" she smiled.**

**"Uh um-," before I could answer, Danny cut me off.**

**"Actually, she might," he smiles. I look at him confused. **

**"Cool. I'de totally buy your album,"**

**"Wow, Really? That be great. Our first fan," I laughed. She laughed as well.**

**"I'm Lezlie," she extended her arm. I took it and shook it. (Haha took it and shook it. sounds funny)**

**"Ivy, Nice to meet you," I smile, letting go of her hand.**

**"Yo Lezlie, we're leaving," someone calls out to her. She looks back and turns back to me.**

**"Well I have to go. Hope to catch you in your next gig, or maybe on the TV," she laughed.**

**"Yea. Well to make it less difficult, here," I got a wrapper from my pocket, and Danny handed me a pen. I wrote down my number and handed it to her.**

**"Oh ok thanks. I'll give you a call and maybe we can hang out," she says.**

**"My first friend...Yay," I jump. Danny looks at you.**

**"Besides you," you kiss him on the cheek.**

**"LEZLIE!" they scream out for her.**

**"Well bye," she runs off. I wave. **

**"She was nice," Danny adds. I turn to him and smile. I had been avoiding him for 3 days straight. I had missed his smile, his eyes, his hands...everything.**

**"Hey guys good show," Harry comes up with Dougie.**

**"Thanks. I really appreaciate you guys helping us out. I promise we'll find our own bassist and drummer," I bring my hands together.**

**"Its ok. Its kinda fun playing with girls," Harry laugh. **

**"Yea it is," Dougie adds.**

**"Well thanks again you guys," I smile. They start helping Jes and Lex. I turn back to Danny. He grabs my hands and brings them up between us. **

**"Come'er. I-well, we have a surprise for you," he walks towards Tom and a man in a suit, pulling me by the hands.**

**"Oh, Fletch this is Ivy, the girl we were telling you about," Tom stopped his previous conversation to introduce me.**

**"Isn't fletch you maneger?" I whispered to Danny. He nodded and motioned me to walk closer to Tom and Fletch. **

**"Hello, nice to meet you. Well as you probably know I'm the guys manager. I saw your peformance tonight and I liked it," he smiled. I look at Danny in amazment on what I imagined next. I look back at Fletch.**

**"Why don't you let the guys bring you over to the studio and record some of your material," he mentioned. My heart started pounding insanely. I grabbed Danny's hand and squezzed it lightly.**

**"The rest of my band to right?" I smile. He chuckles and nods.**

**"Yes, the rest of your band as well."**

**"Yes, totally. Um- when should I go by?"**

**"Tomorrow, If you can,"**

**"YES," I shout in excitement, jumping forward. He motions his head back and his eyes open extremly, sort of like a whoa.**

**"Sorry," I giggle.**

**"Your right guys, she is a strange girl...yet funny," he smiles.**

**Danny smiles.**

**"See you tomorrow then Ivy," he shakes your hand then leaves.**

**I smile. The guys look at me. I shriek and jump with my hands in the air. I hug Tom.**

**"Hey what about me," Danny pouts. I giggle and hug him tightly, kissing him for only 2 seconds. I let go of him. He looks at me. I blush.**

**"Hey guys, ready to go?" Harry asked, already out the club. We nodded. We walked outside, Tom goes to get the car. The wind blows hard, it started freezing this week. It was about in the 40-50's. I shivered. My cold sweat froze. Danny ran behind me and held me. **

**"Daaannyy, I'm all sweaty," I whined, yet laughed. **

**"So, you smell better than what I do after a show. Besides your cold," he smiled. **

**"Ok," I giggle. Danny's jacket was unzipped, so I wrapped my arms around him, his jacket covering them. He hugged me tighter.**

**We got home. I leaned against the car, while our stuff got there so we could put it in. Danny hugged me for protection against the cold, while we waited. We were so caught up into it that by the time we knew it, everyone had already put the stuff inside.**

**"You ok," he continued to hold me.**

**"No, my legs feel like they're gonna give up on me any second, especially if I walk. I'm so tired," I yawned. I felt Danny's hands move down to my bum. My eyes widened. Suddenly my feet came off the ground and my legs wrapped around Danny's waist. **

**"What are you doin'?" I ask tiringly.**

**"Your tired. You shouldn't force your legs. Its bad you know," he whispered.**

**I place my head on his shoulder and my arms around his neck. He carried me into my room and layed me down, taking off my shoes. He was about to leave, I quickly got up and hugged him.**

**"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you," I whisper. **

**"Its ok. Just promise me something?" he hugs me tighter.**

**"Anything," **

**"Don't do it again," I feel his lips touch my neck. We let go after a few minutes. We stayed looking at eachother in silence.**

**"I'm gonna go take a bubble bath. Try out my bath tub, cuz I haven't had the chance," I smile and walk into my bathroom.**

**(Danny's POV)**

**She entered her bathroom. Her lips looked extra sweet today. There was something really bothering her, if she'de ignore me for that long. I stared at the door for a few minutes and walked over to it. I pressed my ear against the door. I heard sniffles and light whines. I opened the door and walk in. I see Ivy lightly jump up and wipe her eyes. **

**"Danny," she clears her throat. I haven't heard her say my name either. I grab the stool and place it next to the tub, and I sit.**

**"Ivy whats wrong?" I look into her eyes. Her big brown eyes, they were red. **

**"What do you mean? I told you, I just had alot on my mind," she forced a chuckle. The bubbles floated over her. Covering all of her body, but her collar bone up. **

**"I can tell something really IS bothering you, what is it? You can tell me anything," I looked at her with a hint of worriness in my eyes. I was already scared on what she was going to tell me, and I didn't even know what it was about yet. She stayed quiet.**

**"Promise me, you won't get mad or anything," she looked at me, just as worried as I was.**

**"Y-y-yea," I managed to say. Now I really was worried. She took a deep sigh.**

**"I'm leaving," she muttered. My heart felt like it had just stopped. **_** She's leaving? But how? She accepted to the sign up. Maybe she's joking.**_

**"Yea, nice one. Your not leaving," i chuckled. She looked at me like what the fuck.**

**"Yea I am," **

**"But you accepted to the sign up," I was confused.**

**"Yea I know. I'm just leaving for a month I'll be back in November," she explained.**

**"Oh, then whats the problem," it still a bit. I got so used to being with here.**

**"You don't know my family. I know something is going to happen that is going to cause me to stay over there,"**

**"How are you so sure?" I asked.**

**"They're my family Danny, I know them like the palm of my hand. Thats what always happened to my mother and my aunt," she looked down.**

**"Oh," **

**"I don't know what to do. What should I do?" She asked me. I didn't want her to go, but that would be selfish of me.**

**"Go," I managed to say.**

**"What?" she was surprised by my answer. I tsked and stood up angrily.**

**"Well I don't know what to say. If I say I don't want you to go, It will be selfish of me, would nit?" I ran my fingers through my hair.**

**"So you don't want me to go?" I saw a little smile quickly appear on her face.**

**"Of coarse I don't. Not after you told me that," I sat back down. She looked down.**

**"When are you leaving?" **

**"Friday,"**

**"3 days. Are you going to tell the guys?" I asked her. She looked at me and shook her head.**

**"I wasn't planning on it," she whispered. I sighed. **

**"Alright," I leaned forward and carassed her cheek wiith the back of my hand. She closed her eyes. She opened them again and tears rolled down her cheeks. I felt tears coming up as I saw her cry before me. I got up and opened the door to walk out.**

**"Danny," I stopped. "I'm sorry," **

**I sighed," I know. It's ok," I walked out. **

**(Normal POV) **

**Danny walked out. More tears began to come out of me. I couldn't stop. Normally it would make me feel better, but it just kept on hurting. The bubbles began to fade. I closed my eyes and sank under water. Memories of me and the girls with the guys, for the past 4 months, past through my head. I wanted to go to see my family, but something always happens that causes me to stay.**

_**Knock,knock**_

**The door opens.**

**"Hey Ivy, there's no more ice cream," I heard Delio say. I sat up, and pulled the towel. I stood up and wrapped it around me.**

**"I'll go get you some," I sighed.**

**"Why are your eyes red?" he asked. He was still a kid, he hadn't witnessed my lies yet.**

**"I got soap in my eyes," I lied to him.**

**"Your stupid," he laughed. I looked at him. I got the bar of soap and threw it at him. It hit his bum. He continued laughing.**

**"Get out," I whined. He left. I got out and got dressed. I walked slowly down stairs with a dead face. I grabbed my coat. Tom, Dougie, and Harry were sitting down with Delio watching Robots. Delio saw me and knew I was going for ice cream so he ran next to me. The guys turned to me.**

**"I'm going to go get ice cream, Tom can I borrow your car?" I asked in mono tone.**

**"Uuuh, yea sure," he got out his keys from his pocket and threw them at me. I caught them and saw Dougie get up from the couch.**

**"I'll go with you," he smiled. I sighed and nodded. We walked out and got in the car. We drove to a 24 hour gas station. We got off. Delio went to go get his ice cream and Dougie and I were looking at chips. **

**"I got it," Delio shouted. We went to go pay for the ice cream, then drove back home. Delio ran out the car. I switched off the car, and just sat there. Dougie looked at me.**

**"Whats going on?" he asked me. **_**oh no, not dougie too.**_

**"What do u mean?"**

**"Danny comes out of your room looking all gloomy, then your with this...robotic mood feature...it's weird, something is going on," he turned his body to me, to adjust himself. **

**I take a deep sigh," It's nothing," I smile weakly. **

**"Come on Eves, I know something is wrong, we're best friend. Did Danny do something to you?" he gasped. **

**"No, No, it's not that, its just," I breathed sharply. **

**"What is it," **

**"What would you think if I suddenly told you I was leaving back home...just for a month," I quickly said.**

**"Well...I would try to spend as much time with you as possible and keep on reminding you how much I would miss you and how I can't wait for you to come back," he smiled.**

**"Well what if I told you that my family always ends up telling me something that causes me to stay, and I'm afraid of going due to that reason," I motioned my hands with my words.**

**"Well I would beg you not to go. Whats up with these questions? Does this have to do with whats bothering you, your leaving?" he looked at me. I nodded,not wanting to. He quickly hugged and began to cry.**

**"Don't go, please," I felt his tears. I felt my tears come up.**

**"Dougie please don't cry, your gonna make me cry," my voice cracked. A tear prickled down my cheek, falling into Dougies hair. **

**"I don't want you to go. I don't wanna live without seeing my best friend," his shouts muffled against my coat.**

**"You have Harry, and the guys. Just make it seem like me and the girls were never here," I cried, but tried sounding ok. I giggled to add on. **

**"It's not the same. Please don't go," Dougie hugged me tighter, not letting go. **

**"I'm sorry Dougie," I whispered. I started to cry harder. **

**"Please don't tell Tom and Harry, ok?" He nodded and let go, wiping his tears away. He looked at me, and left the car. I saw him go inside. I felt sick. I felt like everthing was coming down on me. I wanted to scream. I gripped the steering wheel. My knuckles turning red. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I hit the steering repeatedly. Jes and Lex came running out. They opened the car door and hugged me. I held on.**

**"It's ok. It's ok," Lexir whispered. I sobbed hard.**

**"I don't want to go. I don't want to lose another family," I cried.**

**"Come on sis, please don't cry," Jes rubbed my back. We rocked back and forth. I looked at the door, in fear that this will be my last time to see it. I saw Danny leaning against the door frame. He looked down and went back inside. **_**Some how I feel like my life is over.**_

**(Next morning)**

**"Ok well, lets see what you got," Fletcher spoke through the speaker in the studio.**

**I smiled nervously.**

**"We can tell the guys to leave if you don't want them to listen to you guys," he spoke again.**

**I nodded. The guys looked at us and then left out of the recording room. **

**"Ok whenever your ready," he announced.**

**I grabbed the acoustic guitar that was standing there. Jes and Lex got their instruments. We began to play the melody.**

_**It's so hard to forget about you**_

_**when you've already entered so deep into my heart.**_

_**I never ment for this to go the way it did**_

_**I never meant for us to fall apart**_

_**this way is something we have to deal with**_

_**the most painfull thing to live **_

_**I never got the chance to tell you how I feel**_

_**with these pins peirced inside of me **_

_**Its sort of hard, when I think about what you might think of me.**_

_**I never thought this would happen to me**_

_**The last person in my mind.**_

_**I've finally found somewhere I belong. **_

_**I've never been so close to someone.**_

_**Like you.**_

_**Now I sit here and reminise **_

_**would you **_

_**hold my hand **_

_**When I fall**_

_**would you **_

_**wipe my tears away**_

_**Would you tell me that you love me**_

_**when I cry**_

_**would you wrap your arms around me**_

_**Would you hold me through the night**_

_**and tell me everyting is going to be alright.**_

_**You once told me you would be there for me when ever I needed you. **_

_**well now I need you to help me with this decision\**_

_**I can't figure out.**_

_**I really never thought I'de end up in this situation.**_

_**I can't even think with out thinking out loud.**_

_**Now I sit here and reminise **_

_**would you **_

_**hold my hand **_

_**When I fall**_

_**would you **_

_**wipe my tears away**_

_**Would you tell me that you love me**_

_**when I cry**_

_**would you wrap your arms around me**_

_**Would you hold me through the night**_

_**and tell me everyting is going to be alright.**_

_**Alright...**_

_**alright.**_

_**baby please tell me its going to be alright..**_

_**(**_**sorry if my lyrics suck..lol )**

**I stopped the tears that were trying to come out. I looked up and Fletcher stood there just looking at us. We looked at eachohter. **

**His body finally moved.**

**"That...was...amazing. Ok Sing it again and then we'll let Harry listen to it so he can put some beat to it and we'll set it off on radio first thing in the morning," he smiled as he told us. Before I could stop Lexir from doing what I know she was going to do, it was too late. Her fist clashed with my shoulder. I turned to face her after screaming the loudest "ow" i can remember, she had a goofy smile on. I jumped up placing the guitar to aside.**

**"This is all happening so fast," I smile, as I start to feel light headed from the rush.**

**"Just like you said it would. You always said we were going to make it," Jes patted my back. I giggled and turned back towards Fletcher.**

**"Um, Fletch...we are going to need a drummer and bassist,"**

**"Oh don't worry like I said, Dougie and Harry will cover for the radio and then we'll have auditions for that," he smiled. I nodded.**

**"Ok from the top," the recording light switched on and we began to sing again. This time I didn't play guitar. Lex took over. I just sang. We finished recording and stood outside of the recording room with the guys. Fletcher then came out and called Dougie and Harry in. They went inside.**

**"So how did it go?" Tom smiled.**

**"It was so awsome. We recorded our first song, and Fletch told us that they were going to put it in the radio to start our publicity," me and Lex jumped.**

**Minutes later Dougie and Harry came out. Dougie came over to me and hugged me tightly, along with Harry. Tom stood there, wondering what was going on.**

**"I know who that song was for," Dougie whispered.**

**"So your leaving?" Harry whispered. I started to cry. I shoved them away.**

**"Dougie, I told you not to tell," I sobbed, looking angry.**

**"I didn't. He found out by himself," he defended, holding up his hands, crying.**

**"Whats going on?" Tom asked, confused. He looked at Danny. Danny looked down. **

**"She's leaving," Harry whispered. A tear rolling down his cheek. Tom snapped his neck towards me. His eyes bulging out of his skull.**

**"What?" he breathed out . I shook my head, crying harder.**

**"I'm sorry," I sobbed. Danny ran out. I looked at him go. Tom was just standing in shock. Lexir and Jes didn't do anything, just stand there. I ran after Danny. I saw him reach the outside and stop, waiting for the cars to stop. I ran behind him and hugged him from behind.**

**"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," I buried my face in to his jacket, and cried more. He pushed my arms away and continued to walk. I stood there shocked. Once he crossed the road I ran after him. A car quickly stopped and honked at me. I put my hand up as a sign of sorry. Danny turned to see me.**

**"What the hell are you trying to do kill yourself," he shouted at me. I ran to him again and hugged him.**

**"Please don't do this," he whispered, ''trying'' to push me away. Only using half of his strength. I looked up at him and gave him a peck on the lips. I looked at him again and cried more.**

**"I don't want to go. I don't," I sobbed. He held me tightly. **

**"I don't know what to tell you. I want you here, but," he sighed.**

**"IVY," I heard Jes scream out. I let go of Danny and turned aroud. They ran over to us.**

**"Let's hang out...before you leave, all of us," I looked at Danny and back at them.**

**"Come on, well take you to your favorite restaurant," Harry tugged on my sleeve. I nodded. Suddenly my legs went flying over Danny's shoulders, and my back on Dougie's shoulder. **

**"HEY...GUYS,PUT ME DOWN," I laughed, wiping my tear left overs. (lol my cousins are jumping on the couch and watching Igor...Listening to Eminem 3a.m oooh. Delio seriously needs to stop thinking out loud) **

**We drove to Tony's Italian restaurant, after going home to dress. We entered the restaurant and a waiter, by the name of Amy, showed us our table. Everyone sat down. I took place next to Danny. We ordered our drinks and waited. I leaned my head on Danny's shoulder, and he leaned his head on my head. The waiter came back with Jes's and Delio's burgers.**

**"Your meal will be done in a moment. Would you like anything for the wait?" she smiled, looking at Danny. I felt my face turn hot, with anger. Danny smirked at her. I stood up straight. Tom looked at my reaction and chuckled.**

**"Yea a bottle of your best champagne," Tom told her. She nodded, gave a flirty smile to Danny, and left. I turned to look at the wall. **

**"Hey whats wrong?" Danny pulled on my arm.**

**"Nothing," I said, pissed, but not showing it.**

_**Its like that kiss didn't signify anything to him.**_

**Our meals came after a while. I got over my anger and started laughing with the rest, remembering all the stupid shit we had done since we met.**

**"Hey Ivy remember how we met?" Danny chuckled. I looked at him. His eyes red and watery from all the laughing.**

**"OOOh yea I remember, Starbucks," I smiled, saying starbucks in a grumpy manner. Danny looked up, as if trying to remember.**

**"Yea...and that weirdo guy," he mentioned.**

**"What weirdo guy?" Tom and Dougie asked in unison.**

**"Danny was my hero that one day," I smiled at him. Danny blushed.**

**"Oh what happened," Lexir awed.**

**"This guy was getting all touchy touchy with her," he said angerily.**

**"Yea and I was trying to push him away, but then he put me over his shoulder," I added.**

**"And it got me pissed off so I told him to leave her alone and he didn't want to so I punched him...oh and when I did he let go of her and she looked at him and kicked in the place where the sun don't shine," he laughed, as did everyone else.**

**We finished eating after hours of lauging. We drove home.**

**We all got out of the car. I was about to enter the house until Danny caught my wrist and pulled me back.**

**"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier at the recording studio," the colour in his face seemed different to me.**

**"Its alright, I think I would have done the same thing," I giggled, Danny chuckled.**

**We walked inside. Everyone gathered in the living room to watch a movie. We watched Toy Story 2. Delio cried for it. The movie ended and we put on another one. I stood from the couch.**

**"Delio go pack your things,"**

**"Awwww orita (in a little while)" he whined. I snapped my fingers.**

**"Now," **

**He sighed "Fine," he got up and walked past me. Once he did, I grabbed him by the wrist.**

**"Hey...if you finish before I do I'll take you to the theater and out for some ice cream, k?" I smiled. He nodded quickly and ran upstairs. I chuckled to myself. I saw someone looking at me. I turned and saw Danny smiling at me.**

**"What?" I smile.**

**"Nothing," he turns back and sits down. I shake my head in confusion. I walk upstairs and into my room. I start to pack.**

**"Ok toothbrush...shirt...underwear..." I point out all the things I was a knocking at my door. Danny's head peeked in. **

**"Need help?" he smiled and walked in.**

**"Your cheerful,"**

**"Yea well I figured I should think positive about this whole thing," he looked around and placed his hands in his pockets.**

**"Which is?" I asked him.**

**"I don't know," he nodded. I laughed and he did to. We started packing and laughing. Once we finished Tom came in telling us he was taking Delio for ice cream and movies since I didn't feel like going.**

**I threw myself on the bed.**

**"Wanna sleep together one last time?" he smirked. I could still see a bit of pain in his eyes.**

**I smiled. He leaned down looking at me. I placed my hand on his cheek. He layed down next to me.**

**"Hey when do you think I'll meet Gio?"**

**"I have no idea, you should bring that up to Tom," **

**I cuddled up to him and fell asleep. **

_**Seems like the days are passing by quickly.**_

**(ffw2 days later)**

_**Beep beep beep**_

_**SLAM.**_

**I shut off my alarm before anyone can here it. I stared at the ceiling like had been doing for the past four hours. No sleep what so ever. I got up and got all my things. Within ten minutes the cab was already outside. I put my things in the car and ran back upstairs. I knocked lightly on Jes's door then on Lex's who was sleeping with Delio and Myte. Once we got all of the stuff in the car, I turned around to take one last look at the house.**

**"I'm sorry guys. I'm just...not good at goodbyes," I whispered to myself.**

**We got to the airport, and Delio decided he wanted some snacks.**

**"I want some juice and cookies...Ivy...IIIIIvyyyyy. HEY IVY," Delio screamed for me. I shook my head, snapping out of my deep thought.**

**"Huh yea alright," I told the cashier lady what Delio wanted and she gave it to me. I handed it to Delio and payed the girl.**

**"Flight 335 to Pennsylvania is now boarding," the intercom spoke. We all sighed and walked foward towards the plane gates.**

_**This was it. No turning back.**_

**"HEY," I heard a bunch of familiar voices call out. I turn.**

**"Mind if we join you?" I saw Danny and the guys standing there, luggage in hand. I took a long gasp. They smiled and chuckled. I dropped my things and ran to them. I jumped and hugged them all.**

_**Hey maybe this won't be so bad.**_

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please please review ok please. message and give me your opinion. Thanks -Evy.**


	13. Home on the range

**Chapter 12- Home on the range**

**Is there no matter, or just alot of laziness? Hmmm such a difficult answer. Yea. and Yes for those who know me House has invaded my House section of my brain. Turning me in to a sarcastic bitch...some ppl find the humor in it. Some mistake for pms which is funny for me either way. Lmao. yea well with the help of my good friend Dacia and my friend Leslie, I have had great ideas lol so thanks you guys. Oh yea and if you don't mind, if you can, can ya'll please make some banners for me.**

**"So what are we doing in Pennsyvania?" Dougie pokes me, as I whistle for a cab.**

**"I have my car here," the cab stops infront of me.**

**"Why?" Harry spuinted. I turned my head to see him, and smiled.**

**"I drove here," I put my things in the trunk once the cab driver opened the trunk.**

**"You drive?" Tom asked.**

**"Yeesss," I looked at him like what the fuck.**

**"I just thought you didn't drive cause I've never seen you drive," Tom shrugged.**

**"Don't assume. You'll make an ass out of you and me," I laughed and got in the cab along with everyone.**

**"Yea, wait to you see her drive. Its like fast and furious," Jes laughed. She was sitting on Dante's lap. He had been silent all the trip. It almost seems like he never talks anymore. Harry and Jes started having a tickle fight and Dante started getting mad.**

**"Can you please fucking stop it?" Dante snapped.**

**"Alright mate, calm down. We're just having a little fun," Harry laughed.**

**"You wanna have? And with my girlfriend no less, why don't you take to a room and fuck, that seems more like fun," Dante shouted. Jes turned around and punched him.**

**"What the fuck is wrong with you," Jes shouted. **

**"Can you stop the car please," I whispered to the cab driver. He nodded and pulleds over in front of a park that was like about three blocks away from my car. I turned around.**

**"Get out," I gritted.**

**"Gladly," Dante opened the door and got out, I got out after him. He looked at me as I walked over to him. **

**"What?" he asked.**

**I quickly punched him square in the face.**

**"Pop open the trunk plz," I smiled.**

**The cab opened the trunk. I got Dante's stuff and threw it at him.**

**"What are you doing?" he said wiping the blood off his nose.**

**"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm stranding your ass here," I walked over to my side of the cab.**

**"How am I suppose to get home?" he looked at me.**

**"Beats me, thats why I said I'm stranding you here," I smiled and got in the cab and laughed hysterically as it drove away. We got to my car.**

**"THIS...is your car?" Danny says looking at my car, in amazement.**

**I smile, "Yup, Camaro convertible, 96'," I heard Dougie awe.**

**We got in the car.**

**"Everyone got they're seat belt?" Jes and I chuckled.**

**"Yes, why?" Tom asked, looking around. I switched the gear to drive and quickly pressed on the accelerator. We sped away. Tom and Harry were in the back shouting. Delio, Dougie, and Danny were laughing. Jes and Lex, as usual, were holding on to the seat, smiling. Myte was just dull. (lol when isn't she.) **

**It was around 12 a.m when we decided to stop. We were already close to Luisiana. With the speed we were driving in, of coarse we were going to be there. **

**"Ok they only had two rooms available so some of us are going to have to share beds," I handed Tom a key.**

**"I wanna sleep with Iv-,"**

**"I'll sleep with Ivy," Danny smiled, cuuting Dougie off from what he was going to say.**

**"Ok," I smiled. We walked in the rooms. I changed into my Pj's. Lex went to Tom and Dougies room, along with Harry and Delio. And Myte stayed with me, Jes, and Danny. She's weird about being in a room with guys only. Jes and Myte were watching television, and Danny and I were just laying there laughing. We suddenly drifted off to sleep.**

**(Next morning) **

**My alarm rings. I grab my phone and and turned it off. I blink a few times to adjust my sight. I look over at Danny who is still asleep. I see his arm on me. I try to move a little so I can wiggle out of his catch(I didn't know what word to put lol). I feel something on my chest. I look at Danny's hand. It was on my breast. Perfectly place there. I move a little more. Danny moves a bit. I look at him, then his eyes open. He looks up at me and smiles. I smiled back at him. He adjustes himself then notices where his hand was. He quickly removes it.**

**"I'm sorry. I-I I didn't," he stutterd. I giggled.**

**"It's ok," I got up and walked over to the bathroom. I went back out and got my toothbrush out of my bag. Danny groaned and stretched.**

**"What time is it? I feel like we slept just for a while," he wiped his eyes.**

**"It's three a.m," I entered the restroom again and brushed my teeth. I got in the shower after that. I heard a knock on the door.**

**"Yea?" I shouted, spitting water out of my mouth.**

**"Ivy, can I go to the rest room, I really need to go. I went to Toms room but Harry is in there...and he always takes long," Danny whined. I laughed.**

**"Yea sure," the door opened, and I saw Danny's figure walk over to the toilet.**

**After we all got ready we met up outside. Once we were all present, we got in the car and continued driving. After after seven hours, we reached San Antonio. I pulled up to a seven eleven.**

**"Jes, pump gas dude," I told her. She nodded and got out the car.**

**"Dude get me some tea," she shouted after me. Danny and I went into the store to pay for gas and snacks.**

**"So where are we going to stay?" Danny asked.**

**"With me,"**

**"How much more longer to get there?" he sighed.**

**"Four hours," **

**"Yes," he cheered.**

**We got back in the car and continued driving.**

**We entered Roma. It was two in the afternoon already. Delio woke up.**

**"Where are we?" he yawned.**

**"We're here," I smirked.**

**"WHAT," he shouted. Everyone jumped.**

**"Yea lets see if you survive past five," I laughed. I turned on the radio.**

**"So this is your town?" Tom asked.**

**"Yea," the girls and I said in unison. I switched on Q94.5 the rock station.**

**"**_**And that was white wedding by Billie Idol. You never get enough of him. This next band are newbies. They've been a band since high school. They graduated a couple of months ago, and moved to England. They are from this little town where they say dreams aren't made. We got they're first recorded song yesterday morning. Here it is "The song of goodbye's" by Rebels between time," **_** we heard the radio announcer,announce.**

**We all look at eachother, as our song plays on the radio.**

**"Oh my god," I managed to say. We all start laughing in happiness. Our song finshed.**

**"**_**If your still wondering who these GIRLS are, yes there girls, then maybe you should look in your year books and old talent show videos Roma. Yea thats right, there from Roma, these girls are Ivette Rain water, Jester Darkland, and Lexir Ramirez. Drummer and bassist are temporarily being played by two members of McFly. Dougie Poynter, bassist, and Harry Judd, drums. They are going to be holding auditions in further notice, so if you know bass or drums and want to join the lovely band, now is your chance,"**_** he said. I smiled happily. I couldn't believe it. My dream was coming true. We got to my house after we dropped of Myte. We got off the car.**

**"Whatever you do, don't look at Ivy's mom in the eyes, and don't speak directly at her," Jester said.**

**The guys froze. I walked past them.**

**"She's kidding," I say, and they all sigh in relief. I enter past the front gates. I hear the dogs bark.**

**"BOLA," I shouted as my dog ran to me.**

**"Bola?" The guys said in unison.**

**"My dog. Bola means ball," I luaghed as I petted her.**

**"Why ball?" Harry laughed.**

**"Because when she was a puppy, she was so furry and chubby that she looked like a ball," I smiled, remembering her when she was a puppy. **

**"Estela, hay gente en frente (there's people in the front)," I heard my grandma shout. I see a shadow of a head, pop out in the hall way. **

**"AHHHHHH OMG," my mom shouted. I stood up and she came running outside to hug me. She did so, tightly.**

**"Moooom...can't...breathe," I grunted. She let go of me and saw Jes and Lexir and hugged them in a dancing mode. She let go of them and noticed the guys standing there with goofy weird smiles. I laughed to myself. She walked over to me with a smile.**

**"Mija, who are these guys?" she whispered to me. I walk over to them.**

**"Mom this is Tom, Harry, Dougie," I pointed out. She smiled and shook there hands..**

**"And this is Danny," I couldn't help but smile when I introduced him to my mom. She looked at me and back at Danny.**

**"Nice to meet you Ma'am," he extended his arm, she took it with a big smile.**

**"Pleasure's all mine. and please you guys can call me Estela," she let go of his hand.**

**"In case ya'll haven't figured it out, she's my mother," I laughed.**

**"Well a very good looking mum you have Ivy," Harry smiled. Mom blushed.**

_**Weird.**_

**"ESTELA QUIEN ES (Estela who is it?)" I hears Luis, my stepfather, shout angerily. He came outside and saw me. He quickly smiled and walked over to me and hugged me.**

**"Hola mija,(Hello dear)" he said**

**I laugh nervously and hesitate to hug him," U-uh heh heh, Hello," I smile. He lets go and looks over to the guys.**

**"Ah estos son mis amigos, Daniel, Thomas, Harry, y Dougie," I point at them, saying their names in a way that he can understand. In which having trouble saying Harry's and Dougie's name...very unusual names for our people. **

**"Hola, mucho gusto, Luis Mesta, como estan? (Hello, nice to meet you, Luis Mesta, how are you)?" he puts out his hand and shakes theirs. I tap him on the shoulder.**

**"Um, no entienden espanol," I whisper. Jes and Lex chuckle.**

**"Ah...eh, mm, Hello, eh nice to eh-" he snaps his fingers, trying to remember what to say.**

**"He said it's a pleasure to meet you," I called out quickly. He looks at me and back at them, nodding. **

**"Oh, heh heh nice to meet you too," Danny smiled. I smiled and hugged. Everyone stared at me, I looked at everyone then let go. Danny looked down, still smiling. We began to walk inside.**

**"We were actually just thinking about you," Mom smiled, inside and looking back at us.**

**"Really? What were you guys doi-" I was cut off by the sound coming from the T.V**

_**don't wanna see no blood**_

_**don't be a macho man**_

_**You wanna be tough **_

_**better do what you can **_

_**so beat it**_

_**but you wanna be bad.**_

_**so beat it **_

**I quickly look at it staring deeply at the video Lexir and I had done in our first year of high school. Me dancing to Michael Jackson. **

**"Hey thats Ivy," Tom pointed out. I heard Danny chuckle. **

**"Dude, I soooo remember this video. Oh my god I can't believe ya'll still have it," Lex laughed.**

**"AHHH," I ran to the T.V and turned it off, turning dramatically, and spreading my arms all over the television.**

**Mom laughed.**

**"Ivette comportate, (Ivette behave,)" Luis snapped. I looked at him. Jes and Lex did the same.**

**"Mi amor, no mas esta jugando, (Babe she's just playing around,)" Mom explained.**

**"Tu tambien, no le sigues, (You to, don't go along,)" he snapped at her.**

**"Come on guys lets show you Ivy's room and where you'll be staying," Jes and Lex said in a unison. Mom faked her smile, and walked to the hallway. **

**"I see your stepdad is still an ass," Lex whispered.**

**"He never stopped," My brow rose, us walking behind the guys and Mom.**

**We reached a colourful rope.**

**"Open..this...with..out...my...permission...and...you...die," Dougie read out loud.**

**"You still have that?" Lex looked at me. I usually always went over to her house, due to the fact that I didn't want to be in mine. I smiled.**

**"I'm guessing this is your room," Danny smiled.**

**I through them to the rope.**

**"Welcome to my escape," I pulled on the rope, a latter unfolding.**

**"Go on up. I'll be there in a bit," I pointed.**

**"Come on, I'll show you around her room," Jes climbed up.**

**"How big can it be?" Tom looked up at Lex and Jes. Lex laughed.**

**"Its like she has her own house," she chuckled.**

**They went inside and I closed the "door" of the attic. Which of coarse its my room. Luis wan't there anymore. I walked over to mom.**

**"Mom you can't still live like this. I know your scared of being alone, but have you ever realized that you spent pratically all your life trying to get in a relationship or not, out of one. You need some time for yourself," I told her.**

**"I've tried kicking him out, but he won't leave," she whispered.**

**"That asshole is seriously," I trailed off, noticing my grandmother wasn't present. (LMAO I sound all sophisticated and shit)**

**"Where's gran?" I looked at her.**

**"Oh she left with grndma B. to tia Olga's for the weekend," she informed me. **

**"ah," **_**Thats good. If she were here and had seen the guys, I meet the end of my road. **_**She was never fancy about boys, men, or any type of Male human people. She always said, "Trust no one," I laugh at that now, because I trust all the right people and she is trusting practically the biggest asshole to have lived in this family.**

**"So are these the friends ya'll have been staying with?" she smiled.**

**"Yea," I said quickly.**

**"You never told me you were sooo close to them," she smiled more.**

**"I'm not THAT close to them," I chuckled nervously.**

**"So...are you...dating one of them?" she nudged my lightly. I scoffed with a smile.**

**"Somehow I kinda knew where this conversation was going," I walked away.**

**"Well are you," mom shouted after me.**

**"NO," I said, pulling my stairs down. I heard mom laugh as soon as I closed the door.**

**"Ivy your room...is just...WOW," Dougie exclaimed.**

**"You have two rooms, how many people do you see that have that?" Danny looked around in amazement. I turned to lexir.**

**"SHUT UP," she shouted, laughing. I laughed.**

**"Rich bitch," Jes and I said in a unison, smiling.**

**"So whats the second room for?" Harry asked. **

**"Oh um, its just incase there is no room here, my friends can sleep there," I point with both of my finger. Everyone looked at eachother except for Danny who was looking at me nodding. They all smiled and ran to my guest room.**

**"I'LL SLEEP HERE," Jess shouted.**

**"I CALL SHOT GUN," Tom shouted after her.**

**Lex and Dougie stick there heads outs.**

**"Oops looks like you two are sleeping together," Lex laughs.**

**"Sorry mate, no room in here," Dougie smiles, and leaves with Lex behind him. I look at Danny then look away blushing.**

**"Well (cough) I think we should go get our luggage down," Danny chuckled nervously.**

_**Oh god, why is this so awkward. We act like we've never slept together before.**_

**"Yea of coarse," I walk out with Danny behind me. I almost fall out of my room. **

**"Whoa are you ok?" he asks, with a slight laugh.**

**"Yea, my feet just got caught," I cleared my throat.**

**We got our things down and walked back into the room, and unpacked. It was so silent. You couldn't hear anything, just the escaped breathes of ours.**

**"MIJA, FOOD IS READY," mom shouted from down stairs. Everyone but Danny and I, ran out to eat. Danny looked at me.**

**"Um, you wanna go?" he looked down.**

**"Yea...eh...come on," I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.**

_**AHHHHHHH I WANNNA TELL HIM SOOOO BAD!**_

**"What we having?" I smiled. sitting down next to mom and Luis.**

**"Your favorite," she smiled.**

**"Meat?" Danny looked at me and my mom. I looked at him with a smile and my mouth open.**

**"How did you know?" I asked him, with a huge smile. He chuckled and looked down.**

**"I pay attention,"**

**"For the first time," Dougie laughed, high fiving Tom. Danny blushed.**

**"Awww," mom looked at me.**

**"Mom," I snapped at her, in whispering manner. She chuckled. **

**We all got served and ate. We laughed about the good times and I hid under the table everytime mom had a story to tell.**

**"OH and this one time, we had barley gotten Ivy's trampoline, she was jumping with some boys next door, they were her friends, when suddenly Emma, her aunt hopefully you'll meet her later, come in running 'ESTELLA, ESTELLA, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH IVY'S TOE' and I run outside with her and see Ivy all alone on the trampoline laughing. I see her toe and its sorta...out...it was sorta like in a v shaped manner and at the end forming a hook," mom displayed it with her fingers. **

**"OOOOoooo," the guys said in unison.**

**"Trust me, it was worse than it sounds like," Jes mentioned.**

**"Emma touched it to see if it was just a nerve...thats when my laughter went away and I screamed in agony," I tsked and laughed. **

**"I had to rush her to the hospital. She had to wait 2 hours, when I finally decided to take her to Mcallen...its a city like about 49 minutes from here, and they attended her, she kept on trying to fall asleep but I wouldn't let her, she would have gotten a heart attack," mom said.**

**"How's that?" Tom asked, putting his glass down.**

**"Oh well um, from all the crying and pain it accelerated my heart. Me falling asleep would calm it down to quickly, which would cause my heart to miss alot of beats or in that case stop completely," I nodded.**

**"So what was wrong with your toe?" Dougie asked. Harry slapped him over the head.**

**"Obviously it broke, duh," Harry exclaimed.**

**I laughed. "Uh no actually it dislocated." I laughed.**

**"It was so horrible. They injected anestetics inbetween my toe and then they pulled it and moved it in place," I cried playfully.**

**"So what are you guys doing today?" Mom asked.**

**"I'm gonna show them around town," I said getting up, and taking everyones plate.**

**"I'll help you," Danny said, getting half way up.**

**"NO your the guest," I smiled. He sat back down and I walked away to the kitchen. (I seriously don't know how to end this) I put the dishes in the sink and filled the sink with water to wash them, while mom was in the living room laughing with the guys and the girls.**

**"Oh. You should have been there that one time when...when was it Tom?" I heard Harry ask Tom.**

**"What?"**

**"When Ivy almost burned down the house,"**

**"OH IT WAS IN JUUUUUUNNNN-LY IT WAS IN JULY," Tom shouted.**

_**Oh god.**_

**"Oh yea. She was lighting up a cigerette," Harry laughed. "And she was trying to do an expiriment on how many cigerettes she can hold...she was up to five, then Danny and Dougie went behind her and lift her up. She got startled and screamed," they all began to laugh. "The cigerettes fell out of her mouth, on of them fell on Dougie's arm and burned him. He let go of Ivy, which made her fall to the floor. The rest of the cigs fell on her. She started pushing them off and they fell on the carpet we had. One had accidently wen down her shirt and burned her. She was all like 'ow ow' and Danny was trying to help her, and we're all like, ' uh guys the carpets on fire' we started getting like a shit loads of water from the fauscet," everyone laughed.**

**"My daughter smokes?" I heard my mother, slightly mad.**

_**OH CRAP!**_

**"uh uh no what he meant was that we had bought some cigerettes because we were to lazy to go to the market and buy some candles and so we supstituded them for cigs. Ivy was just trying to see if she can hold them," I heard Danny chuckle nervously.**

**I held on to the dish and waited for my mother's response.**

**"Oh ok," she laughed.**

**I chuckled to myself, and continued washing dishes, with a smile on my face.**

**Luis comes in, and looks at me with hate. My smile dissapeared.**

**He walked towards me.**

**"No pienses que no mas porque volvistes a visitar, que todavia es tu casa (Don't think that just because your back, this is still your house)" he whispered in my ear.**

**I shot him a death glare.**

**"Tu no tienes derecho de dicir me nada. Esta casa pertenece a mi mama (You don't have a right to tell me anything. This house belongs to my mother)" I growled. **

**He marched out of the kitchen and into the dining room.**

**"CONTROLA A TU HIJA (CONTROL YOUR DAUGHTER)" I heard him shout, causing me to jump.**

**"what was that?" I turned around and saw Danny.**

**"Nothing surprising than the usual,"**

**"You always go through this? That not good," he walked over to me.**

**"Yea. I keep on telling my mom to kick him out but, he thinks he's the king of everything," I looked up at him, and noticed how close we were.**

**"Well if anything happens," he took a step closer, our lips brushing against each other, "I'll make sure to be there to protect you," **

**I move a tad forward, causing my lips to touch his.**

**I felt his hand quickly get placed at the back of my head and press our lips tighter together.**

_**Whoa...this is actually happening...Oh my god.**_

**hope you liked this chapter. sorry it took me long to update. I would really appreaciate if someone would kindly make some banners for me. Thanks lol. Well you know what to do. love ya**

**-Evy.**


	14. Dreamcatcher

**lol hehehe I'm gonna love this...hope you do to.**

**Warning...some smut lol**

**13- Memories, and my Dreamcatcher.**

**"NO GET OFF ME...STOP IT PLEASE," I cried out. My mums exboyfriend slapped me and ripped off my shirt. **

**"NO, STOP...P-LEASE," I began to sob heavily. He started pulling off my pants and feeling me up.**

**"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO, GOD, PLEASE NO," I didn't know what to do anymore.**

**"It's time to finish what I started," he chuckled. I grasped his wrist to stop him. I felt like I had no force. **

**"MOOOOOOOM, DAAAAANNNY, SOMEONE, please...help," I breathed in deeply.**

**"Ivy, Ivy," I heard him say my name. I stopped fighting him. I looked at him calmly. **_**That voice...I know that voice.**_

**(Danny's POV)**

**I feel Ivy sturr in her sleep. She starts to breathe heavily. I hear her groan, and cry.**

**I open my eyes and see her clutching the sheets tightly.**

**"AAAAAAHHHHH, STOP, STOP IT, PLEASE," she shouts, causing me to jump.**

**"SAUL, PLEASE...DON'T DO THIS...," she shouted again, as in defense. She starts to swing her arms in the air. It seemed as she was fighting something.**

**"MOOOOOOOOM, DAAAAAAANNYYY, SOMEONE, please...help," she cried. I got her by the shoulders and called out her name.**

**"Ivy, Ivy," she put her arms down, but she was still breathing hard.**

**"Wake up," I carassed her cheek. She suddenly swung her arm and slapped me. I held her down.**

**"Ivy, It's me...Its me Danny," I shouted at her, shaking her insanely. I see her open her eyes, and notices me. She jumps away, terrified.**

**"Whoa whoa, its me," I reasure her.**

**(Normal POV)**

**I see Danny put his hands up. I look at him, breathing heavily. I crawl over to him. I touch his face, making sure it wasn't a dream. I quickly hug him and bury my face, sobbing deeply. He held me tightly. I held on to him, as if he were the only thing that could save me, as if me never letting go of him, could keep my nightmares away. He was my dreamcatcher. **

**I didn't want to go to sleep. I felt bad for keeping Danny awake for the past weekend. It was ten in the morning already, I get up off the bed and walk over to the restroom to take a shower. **

**(Danny's POV)**

**I sit in the kitchen, just staring down at my empty bowl. So caught in thought that I forgot to fill it with my breakfast. Ivy's mom went to work around seven thirty in the morning, just two hours prior from when Ivy woke up. Her dad...sorry...her jackass of a step dad was still asleep. I heard her great grandmother was supposed to arrive today, from her deceased sisters home. I hear footsteps come in through the hallway.**

**"Hey Dan, whats a matter, you look like shit?" Tom laughed at me silently, not to wake anyone.**

**"Its Ivy," I sighed.**

**"OOOOh Danny, don't do this. Your the one that got yourself into this. Don't hurt her," Tom warned me, quickly.**

**"No thats not it. She's been having nightmares since we got here. Its like this place gives her bad memories, or something," I sigh deeply. Tom slowly grabs a chair and sits down, looking at me in interest. "When I wake her up, it takes her time to regrasp where she is. She has this look, so...terrified...so...scared. Whatever she dreams about, scares the living shit out of her. She always keeps on screaming this name...Saul...she shouts it out in the most horrid way, that even I get scared," I tell him.**

**"Have you talked to her about it?" Tom asks me. I shake my head.**

**"Everytime I bring it up, she tells me to just not worry, it was just a nightmare. But she also once told me that, a dream is always more that what it seems. So either, there is something behind that dream, or its what she's really afraid of," I rubbed my eyes.**

**"Well, first of all, you got to find out who this SAUL guy is, and why she is screaming out his name and not yours," Tom laughed lightly, trying to get the laughter out of the conversation. **_**Funny, its normally my job.**_** I chuckle.**

**"So you guys are going out now...right? Cuz if your not then the joke was supposed to be more funny than it seems," **

**I nodded. "Yea we are," I smiled to myself.**

**I heard another pair of footsteps come in from the hallway.**

**(Normal POV) **

**I walked in to the kitchen to see Danny smiling and Tom sitting across from him. I combed my long, wet, curly, brown, hair. The water dripped to the floor, practically making a puddle. **

**"Hey Tom good morning," I patted him on the shoulder.**

**"Good morning to you," he smiled. I walked over to Danny.**

**"Good morning," I pecked him on the lips. I parted from him, but he quickly grabbed me by the neck and pressed him lips on mine, as if wanting the kiss to last. After a while he let me go and smiled sheekishly.**

**"Morning," he whisper. I stayed looking into his eyes. They showed tenderness, kind, love, happiness, and of coarse tiredness, but still his big blue eyes, always knew a way to hypnotize me. **

**"This is going to take some getting used to. Even though the guys and I...along with the girls, were the ones that wanted to make this happen," Tom chuckled walking over to the stove. I was gonna go get something from the fridge but Danny once again, grabbed me by the wrist and sat me down on his lap. I never really like sitting on people, even playfully, or to let people carry me, cuz I always thought I was heavy.**

**"Come'ere," he wrapped his arms around my waist.**

**"Danny stop, you know I don't like sitting on anyone," I tried to get off of him, but he kept on pulling me back.**

**"Aww come on babe, your not even heavy. Besides I like you on my lap," I turn to see him with a huge smirk on his face. He gaze not breaking mine, he kisses my shoulder. One his hands moved down to my thighs and turned me half way around. I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned down to kiss him. It was soft and tender, but then it got passionate and a tad heated. The hand that was once on my thighs, was now moving up my pj tank top. I giggled through the kiss.**

**"Danny, stop, Tom is here," I said softly pushing his hand away.**

**"So," he continued to kiss me, and faught my light pushing.**

**"Its going to be uncomfortable," I told him, lightly pushing his hand away again.**

**He stopped kissing me and turned to Tom.**

**"TOM," Danny shouted out his name causing him to jump. "Get out," he demanded. I laughed and lightly hit him on his chest, getting off of his lap. He whined and sighed deeply. **

**"Hey Ivy where's the coffee?" Tom turned to me. I pointed at the top shelf that was next to the stove.**

**Tom made himself coffee and left back to my room. I started making myself eggs and while I was at it I made Danny some. He suddenly walked up from behind me, and hugged me. I giggled.**

**"Danny, I'm cooking," I swatted the air with the spatula. He kissed my shoulder, up to my neck. I moaned when he hit my weak spot. I felt him smirk. I heard a door open out in the hallway. I gasped loudly and pushed Danny away with my bum, since I couldn't turn. My dickweed, of a stepdad, walked in. He looked at me and looked at Danny who already was sitting down, with a huge smile on his face.**

**"Que tiene este, esta sonso o que? (Whats wrong with him, is he stupid or what,)" he laughed at his question. I scowled him, and cussed him under my breathe. He walked over to the fridge and got out his huge bottle of Mikillaub ultra, and walked out.**

**"What was that about?" Danny stood up. I turned off the stove, turned around and walked towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.**

**"Don't worry about it," I smiled. **

**"Ok," he whispered and continued kissing me.**

**"So...are...going to tell me...about...your dream?" he asked me through the kiss.**

**I stopped and looked at him.**

**"Danny I already told you, it was just a nightmare," I chuckled.**

**"Yea but yo-" I cut him off.**

**"It was...just...a...nightmare...ok," I smiled, and pecked his lips. **

**We ate breakfast and went to go change. I banged on the girls door.**

**"YO, GET READY, WE'RE GOING TO SCHOOL," I shouted. I heard a groan and a whine coming from Jes. I laughed and walked down stares to the garage and turned on the car. I went back up to my attic/room and saw everyone waiting.**

**"Ready," I smile.**

**"Yeeeeaaaa," Jes whines. They all follow me down to the garage and we get in the car, and drive to school. **

**(At school)**

**Wow. This place hasn't changed...I make it sound like I've been away forever.**

**"This is your school?" Tom looks at the front of the building as we walk towards it.**

**"Yup," I nod. "Its not much, you should meet the people," I raise my brows and smile, House style. **

**We walk inside. The guys continue walking looking around the cafeteria in awe. Jes, Lex, and I stood there, inhaling the smell of our high school past. **

**"Wow, its like.." Lex started.**

**"being here..." Jes continued.**

**"all over again," I whispered. I took along deep sigh, and continued walking. I caught up to Danny. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. We were walking past the main office. I looked inside, reminding myself of all the times I ended up in there. Then I saw a familiar face. I gasped loudly, jumping up and down, Danny wondering what was wrong with me, I quickly entered in to the office and covered my old guy friend's eyes.**

**"Guess who?" I squeeled.**

**"UUUuhhh Kloe?" he responded.**

**"Amazing, we've been friends since like, forever and you forgot who I am," I laughed. I uncovered his eyes. He turned and looked at me. He opened his mouth in excitement.**

**"Ivy, oh my god," He hugged me, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around.**

**"Ciric, how've you been?" I asked him, as he put me down.**

**"I've been great, you know, I'm working part time hear," he responded.**

**"Yea I was wondering why you were here," I laughed. Danny walked into the office, starring at me and Ciric. Ciric noticed Danny and looked at him angerily.**

**"What, you lose something?" Ciric took a step close to him. I placed my hand on his chest to stop him. Danny glanced at me.**

**"Ciric, chill. He's with me," I laughed.**

**"Oh, sorry man. I didn't know," Ciric loosened up and laughed. He lifted his hand up as in a high five manner and gave Danny a handshake. Danny stood there still wondering what was going on.**

**"Danny this is my good friend Ciric, Ciric this is Danny," I motioned my hand to each of them.**

**"OOOh, is he your booooyyfriiieeennd," he sang boyfriend, poking me.**

**"No," I laughed.**

**Danny's head shot to me.**

**"He hasn't officially asked me," I tsked, with a smile on my face. **

**"Ahhh," he nodded.**

**"So how's Kloe?" I asked. Kloe was his girlfriend.**

**"She's fine, a bit stressed, you know her senior year and what not," he swung his arms back and forth.**

**"CIRIC," Lexir and Jes shouted in a unison and hugged him.**

**"Yay, reunion," I shouted and jumped on them. We let go and laughed.**

**"These your friends to?" He pointed at the guys.**

**"Yea, Dougie, Harry, Tom, this is our friend Ciric," I pointed along with Lexir, as Jes introduced them.**

**"Hi, hello, Hi," he shook their hand.**

**"So what you guys doing here?" he asked looking at us.**

**"Oh well, my grandma's birthday on halloween remember, and also the Jamaica (Festival)" I cheered.**

**"Ohh right right right. Hey congrats," he shoved us lightly.**

**BOOKMARK "On?" we asked in unison.**

**"I heard one of your songs on the radio. I kinda figured it was going to premier on 94.5 Q the rock," he said, sounding like a radio guy when he mentioned the station.**

**"Oh yea," I laughed.**

**"You guys are actually doing it," he high fived us.**

**We nodded.**

**"Ay so, how's your baby?" he asked, as if he just remembered.**

**"She's fine, doing perfect," I told him.**

**"Um...baby," Danny spoke out. We turned to him.**

**"Yea, her Camaro convertible 96'. You haven't seen her baby? Ivy you haven't shown him your baby?" he looked at me shocked.**

**"Oh, the car, oh ok," Danny sighed in relief.**

**"Yea the car, you thought I was talking about a baby," he laughed. Danny nodded, smiling.**

**"Yea right, this chick was tough. Never has she gotten a boyfriend. Its not that she pushed them away, its just practically all the guys here are assholes," Ciric laughed.**

**"Oh, what makes you think I'm not an asshole," Danny smirked, his lips brushing on my ear. I turned to him, our lips inches apart.**

**"I've lived with you for about four months now, you are, but never too me," I smiled. He looked deeply into my eyes.**

**"Hey, so, you gonna show, me how's she's doing?" Ciric broke our gaze.**

**I nodded. We walked out of the school and into the parking lot, to my car.**

**"She needs a wash I was planning to take her to the car wash," I scratched the back of my head.**

**"Yea definantly..." he examined her, looking around. "Hey you up for tonight?" he looked at me. I looked at him.**

**"Oh hell no. Dude," Lex snapped as soon as she found out what he was talking about.**

**"Same place?" I looked down and back at him.**

**"Yea, eight o' clock. You down, give them the remembering taste of your rubber," he looked at me. I was in deep thought. I looked at the car, at the peice of the replace part. I looked up at him again.**

**"Yea I'm down,"**

**"GREAT, awsome. This is going to be great. Ivela is back," he shouted.**

**"Ciric, what the fuck. You know what happened last time. You shouldn't encourage her. It can happen again," Lex snapped.**

**"Dude don't do this," Jes looked at me.**

**"Can everyone just please calm down," I held my hands up. "It's just going to be one little race no big deal," I laughed.**

**"Huh? Whats going on?" Tom came into the conversation.**

**"When Evy was in high school, she was the awsomest driver ever. You think you've seen her drive...you should see her tonight," Ciric pointed at me and shook me excitedly.**

**"NO HE WON'T, cuz she's not going," Lex pushed him.**

**"LEX...PLEASE. It was one time, get over it," I looked at her, regretting ever saying anything.**

**"Yea...right...forget that my best friend almost died in those streets," I saw tears begin to form in her eyes.**

**"Its just one race...please...for old time sake," I looked at her. For some reason I felt like I needed to do this. I needed to give in to the rush. Just forget about my stupid nightmares.**

**She sighed and looked at me, some how, as if she understood.**

**"Fine," she threw her hands up. I smiled and hugged her.**

**"Thank you," I whispered in to her ear, letting go. I held on to her hand, shaking it.**

**"Yea yea...just don't end up killing yourself," she pointed at me.**

**"I am still lost..." Tom cut in again. We laughed and continued walking.**

**(Lex's POV)**

**I sighed and followed Evy. I wonder if the guys heard Ciric call her Ivela.**

**"Hey Lex," Tom and Danny tapped me on my shoulder. I turned to face them and the guys. **

**"Hm?" I sounded.**

**"Why don't you want Ivy to go?" Danny asked, in intrest.**

**I sighed again.**

**"Two years ago, when Evy was in her second year of high school, she had a race. She was the unbeatable one. The flame of the streets, as some called her. She was excited. She got money out of it...she didn't care, she just took it to buy us things. She got in the car, jumping and excited about the race. Girls envied her and guys wante-" I got cut off.**

**"Wanted her?" Danny tried to finish my sentence.**

**"No...they wanted to be her. That was the only way she got her respect. BUT, there was this driver that really didn't take losing to a good level. Once close to the finish, he knew he didn't have a chance. And well we all have walkie talkies for connection, so somehow he cut Evy's attention, hooked to her bumper and Evy lost control. I remember the horror I felt seeing her car flip the way it did. Somehow, her door had opened and it completly disattached itself from the car. I remember seeing Evy grab on to her seatbelt. When you race, you have to have someone with you, you know to answer all you reports from the walkie. Well the fucker didn't remember that. When the passenger's door also flew off, Evy had to unbuckle her seatbelt and throw her out," I told them looking down at my scar, on my hand.**

**"Why?" Dougie asked.**

**"Because, if she wouldn't have done that, the passenger would have been dead. She got a glass through her hand, but to her that was better than death. Evy's car then got set on fire. Her seatbelt got stuck and she couldn't get out. The funny thing is, she stayed calm through the whole thing. She didn't scream when her foot caught on fire, nothing," I looked back up, covering the scar.**

**"How'de she get out?" Harry cut in.**

**"Well the thing with Evy, she always has some sort of weapon with her. Whether its a pocket knife or a lighter she always has something. She pulled out the knife and began to cut the belt. Once she got out she kicked her trunk open to pull out a fire extinguisher...yes she keeps one in her car, and she turned off the fire. She ran to her partner to see if she was ok, not caring at all about her burned up foot, or her cut neck, or broken leg, all she cared about was that her partner was ok. That is a really good friend. She keeps on blaming herself for her friends cut hand, but her friend is just glad she survived. Evy has been through alot of shit...but I tell you this now...she is the luckiest son of bitch ever," I point at Evy.**

**"Wow, how come you guys never mentioned this?" Tom asked.**

**"Because ya'll never asked. Now come on enough with the stories," Evy came back, grabbing me from the shoulders, and turning me to walk towards the school.**

**I look at her and smile. **

**(normal POV)**

**I see Lex's eyes in showing of "its ok," I smile back at her, and hug her. I was ok with me dieing in that accident, and her living. I'm glad she ended up ok.**

**...**

**We walk towards, what was known to us as , B-building. There were bars under the ceiling. Danny jumped and grabbed on, beginning to do pull ups. I laughed at him and walked in front of him, tugging on his shirt, while everyone walked in. **

**"Daaaaannnny come on. Get down. You don't have to show off for me," I laughed. I tugged some more, at what I thought was his shirt, until his jeans came off. My eyes widened and I cover my face with my hands to hide my blush.**

**"Babe, all you had to do was ask. But we should really wait till we get home," Danny snickered, letting go of the bar. He picked up his jeans and hugged me, walking toward the inside of the building.**

**"You do know there's this thing that people invented, its called a belt," I slapped him playfully, through his grip.**

**"You pulled," he burst out laughing.**

**"Your such an idiot," I laughed. **

**"I know, but I'm your idiot," he kissed my shoulder. I shook lightly, as I felt the shivers run down my spine. **

**We entered the building and just stood there reminicing.**

**"Sooooo, why are we here?" I looked at Jes.**

**"I don't knoooow," we said in a unison, imitating Gir. We all laughed.**

**The bell rang. We suddenly stopped and looked at eachother.**

**"RUN," Jes shouted.**

**I grabbed Danny's hand and ran for it, out of the building.**

**"We'll meet at the cafeteria after the late bell," Lex panted. We nodded and split. The students passed us. I looked down, passing through, still pulling Danny. A guy that was passing my way, had sunglasses hanging from the collar of his shirt. I grabbed them, distinctivly, with out him noticing. I put them on, and let my long brown curls fall infront of my face and on my shoulders. I started pushing my way through the crowd, and got stepped on a few times, and shoved.**

**"Watch it freak," I guy shouted to me. I don't know whether to miss people telling me that or be annoyed by it. Danny gave him a glare. Suddenly he threw me over his shoulders, pushing everyone out of the way.**

**"DANNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING. DANNY PUT ME DOWN," I shouted.**

**"IVELA?" I looked up.**

**"Oh hey, April," I laughed and waved. Once we got to the cafeteria, he put me down. I moved my hair out of my face, and huffed. **

**"AAAHHHHH...IVELA," I turned around and saw one of my friends.**

**"Ytzel," I smiled. She ran to me and hugged me.**

**"What are you doing here?" she let go.**

**"Visiting," I chuckled. Danny came behind me and placed his lips on my neck. I see Ytzel's eyes move to see Danny and then back me.**

**"Who's he?" she mouthed, pointing at him. I smiled.**

**"This is Danny, Danny this is Ytzel. She is one of my other friends," I point to Ytzel. He sticks out his hand and Ytzel takes it.**

**"Hello, nice to meet you," he smiles. I kiss his cheek. **

**"Wait...aren't you Danny Jones from McFly?" she smiles. Danny turns to face me.**

**"I thought you said we weren't very popular here," he whispered, but Ytzel over heard.**

**"Oh my god...duuuuude your dating Danny Jones?" she looked in awe, as she whispered the questions. I shook my head.**

**"So your like friends with benifits with Danny Jones?" she asked, still in awe. I burst out laughing, causing my upper go down, Danny hanging on to my waist.**

**"No...welll...I guess," I giggled, standing straight up. **

**"You naughty girl you," she shoved me. I giggled. Danny let go of me and just stared. **

**"let me go get the rest of the guys. They'll be thrilled to see you," Ytzel left to her table, and at that moment a girl crashed into me spilling her cold bottle of hawian punch all over my old school sweater. Danny's eye's widened, and his jaw dropped. I stared at my now damped sweater, my arms lingering above me. **

**"I'm so sorry. I did not see you," the girl started to dry my sweater with the napkins she had in her hands, apoligizing frantically.**

**"Yea you better be sorry. Jesus how stupid are you? Your probably a freshmen no doubt. You should watch where your stepping...stupid bitch," I snapped. Everyone that was close to me stared...even Danny. The girl looked at me, and no less than a split second, tears formed in her eyes...**

**Did **_**you**_** believe that? I wouldn't. That sounds ****nothing like **_**me.**_** That is not what happened. Let me fix that. REWIND**

**"No its ok, I kinda got in your way, its totally fine," I chuckled, pulling my sweater from my chest. She looked up at me.**

**"Hey Evy w...whoa what happened to you?" Jess came running, and laughed when she noticed my sweater.**

**"Evy? Wait, your Ivette Rainwater...Ivela Robles? Oh my god, I've heard your songs...I...let me just say I love you music, I'm like a big fan," she squelled, hugging me, pressing the cold wet sweater against me.**

**"Songs? I've only recorded one," I tilted my head. She let go of me.**

**"Thats what I meant. Oh my god, can I pllllleeeeeaaaaaseee have an autograph?" she jumped.**

**" Uhhhh suuuuurrre," I shrugged slowly. She dropped her things and passed me a paper. I touched my pockets checking for a pen. Couldn't find one. She then quickly got one out and almost poked my eye with it. I chuckled nervously and grabbed the pen, scribbiling my nickname on it with my last initial.**

**Evy R.**

**She looked at it and jumped. I smiled. Jes and Lexir laughed, while the guys just stared. She picked up her things and ran away. I turned around to face Danny.**

**"Wow, that was...I really have no idea what that was," I scratched my head.**

**"Well, there's a first time for everything...aren't you going to take that off," Danny pointed and my, now, sticky sweater.**

**"I can't. It's only this that I'm wearing," I pulled it. Danny just smirked.**

**"What. I was too lazy to wear a shirt," I crossed my arms and scoffed.**

**"Oh my god, Evy, what happened?" Ytzel came running to me with Samantha and Vanessa.**

**"Girl spilled juice on me...I'm gonna go find a shirt in gym. I'll be back," I smecked my lips and walked towards the gym. Danny followed me into the locker room. I searched in to the basket full of clothes and found nothing of my old things. I sighed.**

**"Here, why don't you use my jacket," he unzipped it and handed it to me. I walked into the restroom stall and took off my sweater. Danny chuckled.**

**"What?" I smiled, tip-toeing to see him.**

**"I can't believe your still shy. There is definantly nothing you should be ashamed of," he smirked.**

**"SHUT UP," I scrunched up my face and put Danny's jacket on. I walked out of the stall. His jacket hanging up to my knees and sleeves covering my hands.**

**"Aren't you gonna be cold?" l asked him. I noticed my accent was going back to normal.**

**"No. I'm a man. The cold won't harm me. I am strong," he said placing his hands on his waist, breathing in deeply to make his chest look buff, and sticking his chin up. I hoped his chest and he let out his air like a balloon.**

**"Ok superman, whatever you say," I chukled. He grabbed my hand as I headed out.**

**"Hey babe, want something to drink?" he whispered in my ear. I turned to him and nodded. He let go of my hand and reached to his pants. I smiled. He pulled out some cash from his pocket and inserted a dollor into the vending machine that was in the middle of the gym hall. I looked at Danny then I turned around to what I remembered, the pool. I ran down the hall and entered the pool room.**

**(Danny's POV) **

**I get the gatorade from the bottom of the vending machine. Once I was going to give it to Ivy...she was gone. I saw the door at the end of the hall close slowly. I saw the pool water moving. I walked towards the door, entering the pool room, thinking Ivy was there. I see her standing near the pool. I walked over to her. She looked up to me.**

**"Wanna go for a swim?" she smiled, her voice changing. **

**"We don't have any clothes," I reminded her.**

**"So," she shrugged.**

**"I'm not gonna be walking around wet," I told her.**

**"Ok...just so you know I never said that," I saw her unzip the jacket I placed on her, and pull down her pants along with her underwear. She jumped in and came back up.**

**"Sure you don't want to join?" she smirked. I looked at her.**

**"Ah what the hell," I said under my breathe. I striped down and jumped in.**

**"Niice," I shivered. I looked at Ivy and she was blushing intensly.**

**"What?" I asked her, smiling.**

**"Nothing," she whispered. **

**"This was your idea," I smirked, swimming close to her. She stepped back little by little. **

**"What?" She asked shyly. I launched myself at her. She shrieked and swam away. I swam behind her. We swam until I cornered her.**

**"You don't want me close to you no more or what?" I smirked, pressing up against her body.**

**(Normal POV)**

**I felt Danny's downer body press against me. I let out a light moan.**

**"D-Danny, stoooop," I breathed out.**

**"Why?" I felt his dick press against my clit.**

**"I-I-I can't. I-I-I'm not ready," I whispered. He backed away.**

**"Ok," he sighed and kissed me. He broke the kiss and I swam around him. I got out then suddenly I was slammed to the wall. **

**"But that doesn't mean we can't fool around," he chuckled. Somehow I chuckled along with him. He started kissing me roughly, then calmed the kiss down. He went down to my neck, then to my collar bone, then to my chest, and continued going down. **

**"Dannnny," I moaned.**

**"I wanna see how well you take pleasure," he licked my clit, making me feel like I was gonna go insane.**

**"Daaaannnnyyyy, n-nn- we might get caught," I breathed out.**

**"So. I thought you liked living on the wild side," he smirked.**

**I felt his tongue move inside me. I couldn't help but scream out his name, taking in a deep sharp breath at the end. Danny kept on. I placed my hand on his head, grabbing his wet curls tightly. I felt like an explosion was ready to emerge.**

**"Daaaaannyyy...I'm coming," I shouted. Was I let myself go, Danny came up to my face, and kissed me. I felt my fluids linger around his lips.**

**"If you take pleasure from my tongue so well, I wonder how you'll take it from something else," he chuckled.**

**This man is going to drive me insane.**

**Hey hoped you liked this chapter lol. ;D**

**-Evy**


	15. The Past Returns

**14-The past returns.**

**"No way Channing Tatum is SO much hotter than Robert Hoffman," Ytzel shouted at Vanessa.**

**"NOOOOOO, he's not his head is weird," Vanessa defends herself.**

**"Hey whats going on?" I walked up to the table, Danny's hand intwined with mine. **

**"Evy, whose hotter, Channing Tatum or Robert Hoffman?" Ytzel pointed at me, noticing me getting closer to them.**

**"Well they are both cute but I this Channing Tatum...when he's not completely bald," I chuckle.**

**"See," Ytzel sticks her tongue out.**

**"Ok ok how about the knew 007 guy?" Vanessa asks.**

**"How about Gerald Butler?" I smirk leaning on V's chair.**

**"OOOOOh yes...he can pin me down," Ytzel and Vanessa high five eachother.**

**"Shiiiiit. He can do more than just pin me," I laugh.**

**"You haven't changed one bit," Vanessa smiled.**

**"Thats why you love me V," I smile back. I see Tom coming our way, fiddling with his phone.**

**"What are you doing?" I look at him.**

**"Twittering," he smiles. I rolled my eyes and laughed.**

**"Where are the guys?" I ask him.**

**"Um Jes said she was going to take them to the art building...I don't know...what happened to you two?" he said looking up at me and Danny, noticing our wet hair.**

**"The art building?" I asked avoiding the question, which I knew was going to lead to another.**

**"Yea...what happened to you?" he asked again.**

**"Ok. I'll be back alright?" I turned to Danny and pecked his lips. I walked towards the home making wing to head out to the art building.**

**(Tom POV)**

**I saw Ivy walk towards a hall way with baby pictures on the sides. I turn to Danny.**

**"She's not gonna tell me is she? What happened?" I spuinted at him, in curiosity. He just looked at me and smirked evily, like he did something bad.**

**"Nothin," was his only reply.**

**(NOrmal POV)**

**I walk into the art building and saw the first room that shows down the hallway. I walk down there, almost feeling the sense that I was back in school. I turned when I hit the wall, continue to walk on the turn to the other hall. I knocked on the door in which I didn't even have to a few months ago. **

**"Come in," I heard the familiar voice, shout from the other side of that door. I opened the door, and all the students sitting in my old seat and my friends turn to see me. I walk up next to the teacher who had inspired me in everything I did...well practically everything. She was looking down and laughing at something Harry had said when I got there, i didn't quite catch. **

**"Hello Ms.," I smiled and waved.**

**"Evy, Its good to see you. I was thinking about you the other day when I heard your song in the radio," she got up and hugged me.**

**"Seems like everybody knows now," I laughed. We were talking for a while catching up and talking about all my old stupid incidents I used to have.**

**"Oh which reminds me...I believe this is yours," she rolls with her chair, back to her closet and pulls out a smashed guitar with painting sticking out of it and barbed wires wrapped around it. **

**"Whoa," Dougie, and Harry said in unison.**

**"Oh my god, dude, I thought you had sold it or something," Jes and Lexir got it and looked at it.**

**"No, Miss, I-I thought you had thrown it away,"**

**"Are you kidding...it was one of your best works...I got offered alot of money for it...but I kept it, hoping you would come for it," she laughed. They passed it to me.**

**"Oh my god, hahaha, it feels like just yesterday I made this," I smiled. After talking some more, we left to my car to drop off my art work. The time had gone by. We entered the dining area again where I saw Danny and none other than the biggest slut in school. Well the biggest one from the under classmen...Leah. She was two grades below us, which meant that she was now a junior. She was leaning against the lunch table. Her arm supporting her skeletal body wait. She was pinching at Danny's shirt, and giggling. **

**"Stupid bitch," Lexir whispered.**

**"Ivy...what are going to do?" Dougie asked...probrably in worry because of the look on my face. **

**"Nothing drastic," I growled. I marched over to them. I caught Danny's eye once I was a few inches away from them. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to me, causing his lips to crash into mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck, then stopped the kiss. He leaned forward as if he wanted to continue, but what he really didn't notice was that the kiss wasn't out of meer pleasure, nope, it was to show everyone who was even thinking about flirting with him or planning to take him away, that he was MY guy. I smiled and walked over to Tom and started chatting with him on where we should go eat.**

**(Danny's POV)**

**I saw Ivy walk away to Tom. **

**"Typical Evy, always wanting what she can't have," the girl infront of me scoffed. She continued to pinch tiny parts of my shirt.**

**"You know her?" I asked, to see what stupid answer she would give me.**

**"Yea, she graduated this past school year. She's always trying to claim things she knows there's no possible way she can have that...or them. She was the biggest slut. She's dating my cousin, and I always see her with other guys. Like yesterday, I saw her at the theater with like five guys. She making out with them and shit," she nodded. I looked down, trying to hold back my laugh.**

**"When did your cousin and Ivy start dating?" I asked.**

**"Oh like...um last month," she informed me.**

**"Huh, funny you mention that, because last time I checked, she had been living with me and my mates for the past four months. AND she's my girlfriend," I pointed out to her.**

**Her eyes widened. She stayed silent. I chuckled and walked away.**

**(Normal POV)**

**Danny walked over to us. I looked at Leah, and her shocked face. **

_**Yea thats right, he's mine. **_

**I laughed to myself.**

**"So where are we going to eat?" Tom asked. **

**"I don't know, mom said she was going to barbeque today," I shrugged. Danny reached us. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.**

**"Oh ok, thats sounds good," Tom nodded. Dougie and Harry walked next to us with Jes and Lexir. I saw Jes fighting with her phone.**

**"What sounds good?" Danny wondered. I turned to him and smiled.**

**"Nothing,"**

**He leaned forward and pecked my lips.**

**"GRRRRRAAH STUPID...GRRR STOP CALLING ME," Jes shouted, causing me to jump.**

**"What's wrong?" I looked at her.**

**"DANT-...Dante, he keeps on calling me every five seconds," she cried. Her phone rang and she picked up.**

**"STOOOOOOP CALLING ME. DIDN'T YOU GET THE PICTURE, ITS OVER," she shouted and hung up. I handed my hand out and motioned my fingers in a "give me" motion. The phone started to ring again.**

**"Give it to me," I told her. She handed me the phone and I answered.**

**"Hello?" I sounded sweet, imitating Jes.**

**"Jes, look I'm really sorry its just that...I can't live without you..." I stayed silent. "JES ANSWER ME. DON'T FUCKING LEAVE ME," he shouted.**

**"Listen asshole, stop fucking calling, cuz if you don't, the next time I see you it'll be worse than what it is right now. She doesn't want to get back with you. Your mistake, now DEAL WITH IT," I growled, and hung up. I threw the phone to the nearest pillar, causing it to smash.**

**"HEY, that was my phone," Jes pouted.**

**"We'll get you a new one," I told her. She shrugged. I heard Danny chuckle.**

**"What?" I chuckle.**

**"Nothing, you look so cute when your mad," he kissed my cheek.**

**"I'm not mad," I look at him confused.**

**"Well when your protective I guess," he chuckled again. I saw a recognizible figure walking towards us. I squint to focus on that figure. **

**"J-Ja-Jason?" I whisper. The figure gets closer and I realize who it is.**

**"JASON," I shout and run to him. "Oh my god," I whisper, as I hug him tightly.**

**"Jason?" I here Lexir ask bewilderedly. Then I feel 2 pairs of arms wrap around us. Jason laughs.**

**"I missed you guys. I told you I was going to come back in my senior year. And you guys said you weren't gonna be here," he smiled, punching us lightly.**

**"Well actually we're here on visit," Lexir laughed.**

**"Yea I heard. I also heard ya'lls-" **

**"Song on the radio," we said in unison, cutting Jason off.**

**"How'de you know I was going to say that?" he grinned.**

**"Everyone has been telling us that," Lex chuckled.**

**"So long you here for?"**

**"Until the end of October," I nodded, swinging my arms, colliding my hands repeatedly.**

**"Oh...well then...we should hang out as much as possible," he hugs us.**

**"Ahem," I hear Danny interrupt. We let go of eachother, and turn to face the guys. We stand there in silence for a minute.**

**"OH...hehe, forgot. Um guys this is our good friend Jason, Jason this is Tom, Harry, Danny and this retarted little guy is Dougie," I laughed, nudging Dougie who drifted away to space. **

**"Hello," Jason extended his arm. Eachone of the guys took it.**

**"Hi," Tom answered.**

**"Pleasure," Harry smiled.**

**"Sup mate," Danny gripped his hand firmly.**

**"Hi hi," Dougie smiled.**

**Jason walked behind me.**

**"Dude, is he straight?" Jason whispered in my ear, pointing secretly to Dougie. I held back a burst of laughter.**

**"Yes Jason, he's straight," I responded.**

**"Damnit," he laughed.**

**Yea, Jason was our Bi friend. He was more into guys than girls...well **_**is**_** more into guys than girls.**

**"What are you doing later?" he shoved my shoulder lightly.**

**"Mom is barbequeing," I answered. The bell rang.**

**"Well I have to go," he said and hugged us.**

**"It was nice meeting you," he shook the guys hands again and walked away.**

**"You guys seem pretty close," Danny stood next to me, mentioning it seriously.**

**"Yea, he's like a brother to me," I told him.**

**"Come on lets go. We have to go pick up sodas for the BBQ," I tugged on his arm. **

**We walked outside and a huge wave of frozen teenee icicles crashed to our faces. The wind was fast and hard. I turn to Danny. He was freezing, but of coarse he wasn't going to let me know. I ran kidi steps towards him, and hugged him. I heard him sigh in relief.**

**"I know your cold," I chuckled.**

**"What are you talking about. I'm fine. Its just a little chilly," he shivered lightly. I giggled. I looked at him.**

**"SHUT UP," he blushed and looked away. I laughed. **

**We reached the car and got in quickly, turning it on, and putting the heater on full blast.**

**"Wow...winter in October, and freezing, thats a first for Roma," (No seriously. Its super rare when its like that here in Roma lol T.T sucks) Jes rubbed her hands together for warmth. **

**"Yea no shit," Lex agreed. **

**We drove off and stopped at the drive thru. We didn't feel like getting off. Especially Danny. Besides if we open the door, we'll let the heat out. We got the sodas and drove home. Jes took the sodas.**

**"WE'RE BACK," she shouted. I hopped on Danny's back and **

**wrapped my legs around his waist. He laughed. I giggled.**

**"Yesssss, stay there. Your warm," he held on to my legs.**

**I laughed as we got inside, me still on his back. I look up from Danny's neck. All my body froze.**

**(Danny's POV)**

**I pivoted my head to see Ivy. Her smile quickly faded as she looked up. I face to the front and see an old lady standing before us, holding onto a...walker? Ivy quickly wiggles her legs in signal to put her down. I let go of her legs. She holds on to my shoulders for a second then walks infront of me.**

**"Hola buelita. Em, este es mi amigo Dani- (Hi, granny. Um, this is my friend Dani-)" Ivy began, but was soon cut off by the bare wrinkled hand of the old lady. I saw Ivy's face look down at the floor embarrassed. She stayed silent.**

**"Que te de verguenca a traer hombres a qui. CUATRO HOMBRES...(For you to be embarrassed to bring men in here. FOUR MEN...)" the old lady shouted. **

**I looked at Ivy, still standing there in silence. I could tell she wanted to say something. The heat of anger swelling from her body, took away the cold. She clenched her fists tightly.**

**"Vete pa fuera. Ya ta la comida lista, ( Go outside. The food is ready,)" she continued. It was a real shame I turned down the apportunity of learning spanish. I didn't understand anything Ivy's family was telling her, and I would have really wanted to know. I only knew the words "Ven paca chikita" (Come here baby) and "salsa" ("sauce") and Tango...wait...is Tango a spanish word?**

**The old lady walked away...veeeeery slowly...she's a cripple...I say no more. Once she dissapeared, I walk infront of Ivy to look at her. **

**"Ivy?" I whisper.**

**She runs to the bottom of her room and pulls down the stairs and runs up, me behind her. We got to her room, and she walked into the other one.**

**"Get out," I heard her tell the laughing stock of friends we had in that room. Everyone stayed silent.**

**"GET OUT," she shouted, with anger. I soon saw the guys quickly come out, but the girls stayed.**

**"Dude, oh my god what happened to you, did Danny do this to you?" I heard Lex say.**

**"Did he dare lay a hand on you?" Jes followed.**

**(Normal POV)**

**I shook my head in response. I unlocked the door that was in that room and pulled out my punching bag that was hanging on a rail that I installed on the ceiling. I switched on my old boombox, yes I still use those, and played TLC loudly. I started hitting the bag while "I'm good at being bad" played (Ya'll should check that song out. Its one of my favorites from TLC. Its in the album fanmail and it came out in 1999) **

**"Was it that asshole of a stepdad?" Jes gritted. They always have hated Luis. Actually everyone did.**

**I shook my head.**

**"It was my beautiful great gran," I said sarcastically, hitting the bag with all the anger I was feeling.**

**"What?" Jes exclaimed. **

**"She saw me walking with Danny. I was on his back, and apparantly someone told her about the rest of the guys...and I might just know who...that...person...is," I said hitting the bag even harder at the end. I looked at the bag. Just staring at it. I walked over to the boom box and turned it down.**

**"Did you snap at her?" Jes asked. She knew when something like this happened, I would normaly snap at my grandmother. I had anger issues, but it only happened with my family.**

**"No. I held it in..." I whispered.**

**"You actually followed what your phyciatrist said?" Lex looked at me.**

**"No, stop making me sound like I'm crazy," I took a deep breathe.**

**"You just held it till you got up here?" Jes cocked her head to the side.**

**"Yes..." I looked down.**

**"Your doing much better," Lex and Jes smiled.**

_**Knock, knock**_

**"Ivy...are you alright?" I heard Dougie's voice on the other side of the door.**

**I rush over to the door and swing it open, making it blow my hair.**

**"Yea...I'm fine...sorry I yelled at you guys," I chuckled.**

**"It's alright," he smiled.**

**"Um, everyones outside already waiting for you guys," he informed me.**

**"Oh, ok. Well then lets go," I smiled and walked behind Dougie, with Jes and Lex behind me. We sat at the picnic table.**

**I stared at everyone, who just sat still in silence. The aura in the air was dead, like the cold October day...which was today. (hehe listening to party girl while trying to write an awkward scene is kinda weird lol) Mum said grace and we began to eat. My grandmother stayed there looking at me and the guys. I tried to brush it off...but it bothered me like a bitch.**

**"Abuela, ¿Puedes por favor deja de mirarme? (Grandma, Can you please stop staring at me?)" I whispered to my grandmother. **

**"Usted debe ser de mierda avergonzarse de sí mismo. Para traer a cuatro hombres con usted. Estás durmiendo con ellos ¿Verdad? Luis me contó todo. La vergüenza. Dios mio! Eres una igualada! (You should be fucking ashamed of yourself. To bring four men with you. You're sleeping with them right? Luis told me everything. THe embarassment. Oh my god. Your just like all the other girls in this town)" She snarled. **

**As I listened to my grandmother shut me down, I picked at my food. Once she finished, those last three words, just made something snap inside me.**

**"ABUELA," my mother whispered loudly. **

**I quickly stood up, fliping my plate up in the air, sort of like throwing it, causing the food to fall to the floor.**

**"May I be excused?" not even waiting for the response, I ran. **

**(Danny's Pov)**

**I just saw her run. No one decided to go after her.**

**" Por que siempre, le tienes que decir algo. No puedes mantener tu boca cerrada? ¿Y por qué cree usted que lo que este pendejo baboso dice, es verdad? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No te das cuenta que te miente? En vez de creer la gente que no son su familia, no deberías dudar la honestidad de su propia nieta. (.As always, you've got to say something. You can not keep your mouth shut? And why do you believe what this slimy asshole is saying is true? Huh? Why? You don't realize that he lies to you? Instead of believing people that are not your family, you shouldn' doubt your own granddaughter's honesty.)" Ivy's mother shouted at her grandmother. Her Gran looked down, and stayed there in silence. I saw Luis look at Ivy's mother with such anger. He grabbed her wrist and tightened it. I saw her flinch. Here thinking I was the only one going to get up, the guys followed me. He looked at all of us, then let go of her.**

**"Vete, (Leave)," Jes growled at him.**

**"Asme, (Make me)" he growled back.**

**Suddenly Luis was under Jes. His back facing his. He had said something. Jes let him go and he left. We stood there in silence.**

**"I'm so sorry boys. Pay no mind to this little family feud. It's nothing surprising," Ivy's mum chuckled.**

**"Yea, but this time Evy took much of it," Jes and Lex mentioned.**

**"I have to go find her," I started walking away from the table.**

**"If she doesn't answer...or you can't find her...try going to the bluffs...as a matter of fact, I'll take you," Lex told me. I just nodded and walked over to the front. I noticed that Ivy's car was still there. I quickly ran to her room and looked for her car keys...is in a matter of time that I found them and ran down to the car, where Lex was waiting for me. We drove off to the place where she mentioned.**

**We arrived to the destination and I saw Ivy leaning against the wooden rail. **

**"I think its best you talk to her by yourself. I'm not good at these situations," Lex told me. I look at her and nod, then I look back at Ivy and open the door to exit her car. As I get near her, I notice how hypnotized she is by the river. Her face showing a calm expression...like she's in her own world.**

**"Ivy?" I whisper, as if not wanting to interupt her gaze. She looked so peaceful...and I wanted that to last.**

**She turned back to see me, then turned back to stare at the water. I stood next to her, examining her face. Seeing her nose turn as red as rudolphs because of the cold. I turn to the the current of the water, just pushing anything that gets in its way.**

**"It's beautiful...isn't it?" she mentions. I simply nod.**

**"I used to come here when I was a kid. This was my escape. where no one could find me. Where I didn't have to listen to the overly amount of bullshit I was told everyday. Only Lex knew this spot. I never told Jester about it because she always tried to help me, and fix me I guess. Lex on the other hand just stayed quiet. She knew all I need were a few hours then I would feel better," she closed her hands, to keep the freezing wind from freezing her fingers.**

**"Then, why are you telling me this is your...escape place?" I look at her. The temptation of hugging her, of holding her in my arms, was...overwhelming me.**

**"Because," she turns to me, now her back leaning against the rail. "If I ever escape, I want you to be the one to come and save me," she got close to me. Her cold nose, lightly toughing mine. I quickly kissed her. Soon the cold was gone...all we had was heat.**

_**Honk, Honk**_

**"Ok now that we found her and she's ok...can we go...you know the closer we are to water the colder it is?" Lex whined. Ivy stopped kissing me.**

**"Wow Lex...thats something smart to know," she sarcastically said. I turned and saw Lex flip Ivy off. I chuckled.**

**"Your my savior Danny Jones," She whispers. I give her a small peck on the lips, and we began walking towards the car.**

**"You know I was thinking...maybe I can stay at a hotel," I informed Ivy.**

**She quickly turned her face to me.**

**"While your grandmother relaxes...you know...I think she hates the idea of me sleeping with you...well according to Lex," I told her.**

**"...Ok," she said, finally.**

**"Don't worry...just think we can have some alone time when you go visit," I chuckled. She blushed.**

_**Oh yes.**_

**Well hoped you like it...and hoped you like my treat as well. Its my way of saying lol Um thanks to everyone who has read my previous chaps and stories. I had started a new one called Love Royale...hope you like it...I would really appreciate if you guys would do some banners for me lol thanks **

**love**

**Evy ^_^ **


	16. SURPRISE, double feature

**Welcome lovely readers. How are you liking the stay in Evy's mind? Good? Hope so. In this chapter, one of Ivy's secrets are revealed. Can you figure out what it is before reading it? Lol...well let me give you a hint...the chapter title should give it to you lol. Ok enough with the chitter chatter. Lets begin.**

**15- SURPISE, double feature.**

**"Your going to stay here. You can leave tomorrow. It's too late," I told Danny.**

**"I just want to leave as soon as possible," he mentioned, playing with a rubix cube that was laying on my bedside drawer. I looked at him.**

**"I don't want to give you anymore trouble with your nan. And besides, the sooner I leave, the sooner me and you can have a hotel room by ourselves," he walked over to me, and hugged me from the waist. **

**"Still, you can leave tomorrow," I shot back, and chuckled at the end.**

**"Ok Fine, but if your nan gives you shit, don't say I didn't tell you," he threw himself on the bed and smiled at me.**

**"Your a prick, you know that?" I told him, throwing him my stuffed animal.**

**I heard the door lift. Mum popped her head inside.**

**"Mija...tu abuela quiere hablar con tigo (darling, your grandmother wants to talk to you,)" she said then went back down. I look at Danny. He shrugs, and gives me a nod, as in asking what my mum had said. I shrugged back and went down to the living room.**

**I see her sitting there, drinking her coffee. I walk over to the couches, and sit down across from her.**

**"Sé que puedo ser dura con usted la mayor parte del tiempo, y lo siento por eso. Pero hay que entender que cuando amas a alguien como yo amaba a su bisabuelo, y él te deja por otra persona, tiene la intención de perder la confianza en los hombres. El hecho de que una persona sola, que un hombre que te amaba, se va ... puede arruinarte. Y yo no quiero para mis nietos a pasar por eso. Es por eso que te mantiene a tu madre, tus tías, y todos los de la mujer en nuestra familia, lejos de los hombres. Después de que su bisabuelo me dejó, fue como ... se que mi mundo se había terminado. El solo hombre que yo amaba, y que hizo que mi mundo un lugar más brillante y mejor, era también el hombre que destruyó mis sueños y me hizo perder mi capacidad de amar de nuevo. Veo cómo el te mira ... la misma manera exacta que miraba a tu bisabuelo. Sé que he estado solamente alrededor por una hora, pero eso no significa que la abuela no ve las cosas. (I know I can be harsh on you most of the time, and I'm sorry for that. But you have to understand, that when you love someone like I loved your great grandfather, and he leaves you for someone else, you intend to lose trust in men. Just because of that one single person, that one man that you loved, leaves...can ruin you. And I didn't want for my grandchildren to go through that. That is why I kept you, your mother, your aunts, and all the woman in our family, away from men. After your great grandfather left me, it was like...it was like my world had ended. The single man that I loved, and that made my world a brighter and better place, was also the man that destroyed my dreams and made me lose my abilities to love again. I see how you look at him...the exact same way I use to look at your great grandpa. I know I've only been around you for an hour, but that doesn't signify that grandma don't see things.)" she smiled. I chuckled, then started choking on my laughter when I realized what she had said.**

**"Abuela de que estás hablando? Ni estamos juntos. Yo...yo no puedo...estar enamorada, (Grandma what are you talking about? We're not even together. I...I can't be ...in love)" I stuttered.**

**"Vale mas cabrona... tienes que concentrarte en tus estudios primero ...nomas estoy bromiando, (**.**Bitch you better...you got to concentrate on your studies first...just kidding)" she chuckled. I got up and walked over to her to hug her. I gave her a big hug and let go.**

**"El se puede quedar. No mas no quiero enterar me que hiciste algo Ivela...me entendistes?(He can stay. I just don't want to find out that you did something Ivela...you understand me?)" she warned me. I nodded frantically. **

**"Bueno, ya. Era todo,( Well thats it. That was all,)" she tells me and shoo's me away. I chuckle and run to the bottom of my room. I pull on the string and run up the ladder, closing it behind me. I looked at the bed and noticed Danny wasn't there. I was about to walk over to the bed, but stopped as I noticed the bathroom door open. Danny came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. You know those cheesy movie scenes where the retardedly good looking guy comes out of the shower and the steam surrounds the guy...? Yea well, that is pretty much how this is. (ROFLMFAO) **

**I stay looking at him. Mouth wide open...the only thing my body was able to do, was run quickly to the bed and pull the covers over myself. I hear Danny chuckle, and not quickly after, I felt a weight on the bed, then hands pulling down on the sheets softly.**

**"What's the matter," he smiles, as I only let my eyes appear from under the covers. I shook my head frantically. Danny's wet hair hung. His hot, wet torso hovered over me. The towel, that could fall any minute and reveal his h... **_**EVY STOP IT...STOP WHAT **__**WRONG WITH. CALM DOWN CHICK.**_

**"What did your Nan say," he asked, going over to his suit case, shuffling through his clothes. I pushed the covers off.**

**"She said that she was sorry about earlier, and she gave me a speech. Oh and that she's ok with you know," I informed him. **_**SKIP SKIP SKIP, THE LOOKS AND LOVE TALK. UH OH...DID I FAIL TO MENTION THAT...OH WELL...DANNY WILL NEVER KNOW.**_

**"Hmm, well I still think I should go, until your nan is definantly ok with it," he informed me, slipping on a shirt. I pouted.**

**"Aaaawww hmmm, whhyyy," I whined. **_**STOP BEING CLINGY WOMAN, BEHAVE YOURSELF.**_

**"Just until things settle down love," he walked over to me and kissed my forehead.**

**He finished changing and then we just laid in bed until my phone rang.**

**"Hello," I answered.**

**"Hey, I was wondering if you still had your phone," I heard Ciric say.**

**"Hey Ciric whats up," **

**"The race...its wednesday night. I changed it," he informed me.**

**"Why what happened?" I asked.**

**"Just wanted to give you some time to adjust," he chuckles.**

**"What? You think I forgot how to drive? Please man," I argued.**

**"No, I was just messing with you. Just letting the rest of the guys warm up," he chuckled.**

**I laughed, "All right. Well I'll probably see you tomorrow ok,"**

**"Yea ok, laters," he said and hung up. I put my phone on the bedside drawer. **

**"What was that?" Danny looked at me, as I adjusted myself and placed my head on his chest.**

**"Mmm just some some race information," I giggled.**

**He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. My ear was the amplifier to his heart. It was a lully bye to me. I drifted off to sleep.**

**I woke up and stared at the ceiling for a time that went by like the wind. I finally had gotten up from bed. I walked over to the restroom and decided to take a shower. Once I got out, I walked into the bedroom. Danny looked at me and rubbed his eyes. I smiled and jumped on him and kissed him passionatly. I parted away from him and smiled at him.**

**"What was that for?" he chuckled.**

**I shrugged and jumped off him. I walked downstairs and sat on the sofa. I stared at the phone then picked it up and dialed the first number that came to my mind.**

**First ring...**

**second ring...**

**third ring...**

**"Hello," I heard a familiar voice on the other end.**

**"Yes I'm calling from I'm a slutty bitch incorporation, and we just wanted to know if you would like to join our staff?" I held back a laugh.**

**"Who the fuck is this," the familiar voice replied.**

**"Hi bitch. How is it going?"**

**"...Evy...?" she asked in shock.**

**"The one the only," I laughed.**

**"Oh my god, I didn't recognize your voice," she replied in excitment.**

**"Wow...we've lived together for practically 18 years and you've forgotten my voice in the four months that I've been gone? Emma, I'm hurt," I say sarcastically.**

**"No...its just...your voice sounds different guay. (Ok guay means horse mouth, but when emma and i were kids we mixed the word into being like dude, lol. So if you ever come down...don't say that to another person lol,)" she responded.**

**There was a moment of silence.**

**"So what are you doing today," I asked**

**"Nothing, what you have in mind," Emma replied.**

**"Salon. I wanna go to the salon for a change," I giggled.**

**"Ok, be there in a sec," she replied. **

**Withing five minutes, she had already arrived. The door bell rang and I ran to the door. I quickly opened it to reveal my favorite aunt.**

**"SKITTLES," I shouted throwing my arms up.**

**"TWIZZLERS," she shouted and did the same.**

**We hugged eachother and laughed at the point that we used our long lost names.**

**"How have you been? You don't call or anything anymore," she punched me.**

**"Sorry, I've been really busy with...apartment...stuff...and...work..." I laughed and rubbed my arm.**

**She looked at me curiously. "Right. Well shall we get going?" She smiled.**

**I nodded and we left. We had crossed the bridge and turned into the street where I remembered the salon was in. We parked the car across the street, like usually we do, and walked in to the salon. It was like entering in to the past. Clients chatting with the workers, making gossip, talking about how gang wars were still going on, watching soap operas on the TV, and making fun of what going on.**

**Rosa, the salon owner, noticed me and Emma. She smiled.**

**"Hola como estan muchachas, desde hace mucho que no las veia. Bueno a Emma si la vi, pero tu, oye pues que te paso muchacha, no mas te desaparesiste cuando te graudaste, (Hey, how have you been girls, its been a long time since I've seen you all. Well, Emma I have seen, but you, what happened to you, you just disappeared after you graduated,)" she playfully, got after me. I laughed.**

**"Se fue a estudiar a inglaterra, (She went to go study in England)" Emma said, with a hint of proudness in her voice, I noticed. **

**"A que bueno mija, entonces tus suenos se estan siendo realidad, que bueno, (Oh very good darling, so your dreams are coming true, very good)" she hugged me, stopping her attention to her client.**

**"Bueno no casi todo, (Well, not quite all of her dreams)" Emma smacks her lips. I smile in guilt as Rosa lets me go.**

**"Bueno, a que vinieron,( Well, what brings you here)?" she brings her hands together and lets them drop.**

**"Yo, una sacada de sejas, y Ivela...( Me, Eyebrows waxed, and Ivela,)" Emma began.**

**"Lo mismo, y...un corte de pelo, o algo...transformame,(The same, and...a hair cut, or something...transform me,)" I smiled and shrugged.**

**"Y eso...porque, (and that...why,)" her brows fell together.**

**"No mas, quiero un cambio...draumatico, (Just, I want a dramatic change,)" I smiled.**

**"Ok, bueno, empesamos, (well, let's begin,)" she walked to her part and told her friend to take over the man she was working on earlier, and her other friend to take care of Emma.**

**"Ok...todo listo, (Ok, everything is ready) " she turned me towards Emma. Once she saw me, her eyes grew wide. **

**"Whoa...dude," she began.**

**"I...is it bad?" I ran my hand through my hair, and touched my face.**

**"N..no, dude, its like a whole new...you, those two hours were worth it chick" she chuckled.**

**I turned to see the mirror and saw my new hair, and color, and brows, and there was color on my skin. Rosa had even called her friend who gives peircings to get one on the tip of both of my ears. I chuckled at myself.**

**"Te gusta (you like it)" she smiled at me.**

**"I love it," I giggled. **

**I got up and paid mine and Emma's work...ing...ish. (You get me)**

**We got one last hug and left. We walked down the street to the car where I constantly felt like I was being watched. **

**"So you never told me how your doing in England," she breaks the silence as we enter the car. **

**I buckled my seat belt and sighed. **

**"I thought you were going to drive?" Emma said looking inside the car through the other side.**

**"Um," I chuckled," hehe sorry..." I got out and moved to the drivers side. **

**"So?" she said, in a repeating question kind of way.**

**"Oh um...yea," I said.**

**"Yea what,"**

**"Huh?" I look at her, kind of scared.**

**"YEA WHAT? What is wrong with you?" she laughed.**

**"Huh? Sorry um, yea, it's going great. You know eh, work is good, socially everthing is fine, yea its good," I nodded, turning on the car and exiting the street.**

**"Oh cool, what do you work as?" she asked.**

**"Um currently I work at Starbucks, but I think I might be quiting soon," I informed her, as I shitfted through the radio. **

**"Why quit? You don't like the job?" she looked at me.**

**I settled on the rock station, and just let it play, hoping it would answer questions for me.**

**"Well no not really, it's not that," I scratched the back of my neck.**

**"Oh, then why, you found another job?" she continued.**

**"Yea, yea I guess you can say that," I laughed.**

_**Alright folks that was Nickleback with "S.E.X" now for those of you who have not heard them yet, here are the crazed woman, the phoenix's from hell, rising from the ashes from the big U.K. This is "Song of good bye's" by Rebels Between Time. **_

**"Ha, funny they have the same band name as you guys, guess ya'll have to change," she laughed.**

**We stayed silent through the song.**

_**Again that was Rebels Between Time with "Song of good bye's"**_

**"Hey dude they totally stole your name," Emma pointed at the radio. **

_**I saw them driving a two days. I know you might ask, well how do you know what they look like? Well the lead singer used to actually work here and well I asked you guys if you knew them, send us a photo. If you didn't catch who they were, if you are class of 2010, you should know them. They are Ivette Rainwater, Jester Darkland, and Lexir Garza.**_

**Emma quickly shot her face to me as I drove around the corner.**

**"WHAT! IVELA, you got some explaining to do," she shouted.**

**I chuckled nervously, and smile.**

**(at home) **

**"Alright spill your guts out and tell me," she growled.**

**"But then If I do that, I'll be dead and won't be able to te-" I started.**

**"NOW," she shouted, sounding like a high and mighty God...dess.**

**"Ok um well..."**

**(Danny's POV) **

**"But think about it, just imagine Ivy as a guy, thats all I'm saying," Lexir laughs. **

**I had woken up this morning to find Ivy gone. She had left a note saying she left to a town called Miguel Aleman, apparently she wrote it was across the border, bridge heading to Mexico. I freaked out thinking she had left us, until Lexir and Jester told me to calm down and the town was only 1-2 minutes away from this town. She had probably gone to get some stuff. **

**We walked closer to the house. We decided to got walking. It was getting a little warmer. Weather wasn't as crazy as when we had gotten here. I saw Ivy standing infront of a beat up old car with the hood open. She had her hoodie up blocking her hair. I quickly walk up to her and grab her bum. (I swear I couldn't type that part without laughing, and none of us could read it with a straight face)**

**"Hey babe, I've missed you," I whispered in her ear. **

**"Hey sorry dude but I don't role that way," she turned and pushed her hoodie off. Her face...or should I say his. Its like...**

**"Ivy in Guy version," I whispered.**

**"HEY YOU GIT. STILL TRYING TO FIX THAT BEAT OLD THING?" I turned to see...another one.**

**"NICE TO SEE YOU TO," he shouted, in a deeper voice than the other one. **

_**Whoa...double feature.**_

**She ran to him and jumped on him. **

**"How you been?" he asked, putting her down.**

**"Been good, you?" she replied.**

**"Same, you know dealing with grams's bull about the girls I date," he replied. **

**She looked at me and back at him.**

**"Oh Danny, this is my brother...my identical...twin, Skylar...he got the cool name," I chuckled**

_**What?**_

_**- - - - - - - - - – - - - -**_

**you know the drill lol. Love you guys lol**


	17. The Party

**Love is just us. #16 Danny Jones love story.**

**16- The Party.**

**(Normal POV)**

**"Danny this is my twin brother, Skylar. Skylar this is my friend Danny," I smiled. I looked at Danny, who seemed as if he had lost his colour. **

**"Danny, are you all right," I asked.**

**"There are two of you...wha...wha.." He tried saying.**

**"Yea, sorry I didn't tell you before," I shrugged.**

**I turned to see Dougie, Harry, and Tom walk in to the conversation.**

**"Whoa, there are two of them," Dougie pointed at me and Skylar.**

**"Double feature mate," Tom and Harry said in unison.**

**"I just man handled your brother," Danny pointed at Skylar.**

**I turned to look at him.**

**"What?" I lightly shouted.**

**"Yea, he has some strong hands there sis," he said, rubbing his bum. I looked at Danny shocked at the fact that he did that and at the fact that he was still alive. Then I broke into a huge laughter. **

**"I'm sorry, its just so funny," I said, letting out a few ending laughs. **

**"Come on loser lets go inside. We got five months to catch up," we walked inside and sat in the living room. As we talked about my time in England and Skylar was telling me how things were going on here, Danny sat between us, just staring at us. He looked pale, as if he had seen a ghost.**

**"Danny. Danny, mate are you all right?" Tom asked. He nodded creepily and slowly, as if he was out of his mind. I walked over to him and sat down next to him, placing my hand on his.**

**He turned to me, like one of those dolls you see in horror films.**

**"You...have...a...a twin," he looked at me.**

**"Danny, your creeping me out," I rose my brow.**

**"Dude are you sure your OK?" Jes asked.**

**"I think he's still in shock," Lex laughed.**

**"I know we were," Jes responded.**

**"Nah...I'm good," Danny laughed. I punched his arm.**

**"You idiot," I said.**

**"Hello there, sorry about before," Danny stood up and shook Skylar's hand, introducing himself properly. **

**"Yea no, don't worry about it," Skylar laughed.**

**We began talking and laughing again at old memories. Danny grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. I saw Emma smile at me.**

**"So since when have you guys been going out?" Skylar and Emma asked.**

**"Oh we're not going out," I shook my head.**

**"Whaaaaaat...Evy I thought you were against the whole friends with benefits thing," Skylar smirked.**

**"I am. But its not like we're fucking each other or anything," I laughed.**

**"Ah...I'm thirsty. Want something to drink," Emma and Skylar stood up.**

**"Nah I'm good thanks," I replied.**

**"No thanks man," Danny looked at me.**

**"I do. Let me go with you," Jester went with them, the guys joined. Lex had stayed sitting and smiling goofingly at herself. Jes returned to the living room and dragged Lex to the kitchen.**

**"What," I smiled at Danny.**

**"Nothing, just checking out your new hair...and face. Where did you go?" He asked.**

**"You don't like it? I wanted to do something different. Emma and I went to go get our brows, em, waxed, but then I decided to get a hair cut and what not. Put make up and stuff," I chuckled.**

**He nodded.**

**"You don't like it?" I asked. He smiled.**

**"It surprised me, but I love it. You look sexy," He chuckled.**

**"What are you saying, I didn't before?" I asked angrily, jokingly.**

**"NO...that's not what I meant. You looked cute sexy before, just now you look hot, sexy, and cute," he laughed nervously. **

**I pouted. **

**"It's the make up," I laughed.**

**"No it isn't. I'd still think the same without it. Your perfect just the way you are," he smiled. I blushed madly. **

**Danny got closer to me. His lips brushed against mine.**

**(Lexir's POV)**

**We all leaned on the door frame. We were trying to listen to what they were talking about. I saw them get closer and closer...by the time I knew it, we were all on the floor.**

**They turned to look at us.**

**"Um...the floor looked so soft...I think your mom got a new carpet," I chuckled. Everyone just started petting the carpet. Danny moved his arm and set it back on his lap. **

_**Well that was a fail. Those two seriously have to get together...somehow.**_

**(Normal POV)**

**"Well I'm going to go take a shower and remove all this...left over hair," I chuckled. I stood up and left to my room.**

**I walked towards the dining room.**

**"So how do you like Evy's room?" Skylar asked.**

**"It's really cool," I heard Dougie muffle. **

**I placed the towel on my head and walked into the kitchen through the other door, which had another door that led to the dining room.**

**"Yea, Evy designed it," I heard Jester place a plate down.**

**"Oh yea the art work is brilliant. The colours and everything," Tom added.**

**"Oh well, yea that to but Jes meant that she designed everything. She drew out the way she wanted her room to be. She has always wanted her room in the attic," Lex mentioned.**

**"She did all of that?" Harry asked surprised. I grabbed a drink from the refrigerator and entered the dining room, just setting my foot in. **

**"And how did she, like, create it? Her mum hired someone?" Tom asked, placing his drink down.**

**"No, em, my mother has a friend who builds houses and sales them and stuff so I asked him, and he helped me. He's a cool guy, maybe you'll meet him on our stay here," I completely walked in and sat down next to Skylar. (I notice every time I want to put "guy" I end up putting "Gut" lol)**

**We opened our drinks and drank at the same time, putting it down at the same time. Tom and Danny, who were sitting across from us, stood up, walked over to us, stood us up, and separated us.**

**"What are you guys doing?" we asked in unison.**

**"It is still sinking in. It is sort of creepy seeing the two of you doing the same thing at the same time," Tom admitted. I chuckled.**

**"So where is everybody?" I finally asked, remembering there was no one there.**

**"Well, mom and Luis left to McAllen. Jackass had a gig and took mom with him," Skylar rolled his eyes.**

**"So Ivy isn't the only one that doesn't like this, Luis guy?" Harry asked.**

**Emma, Skylar, Lexir, and Jester shook their heads. The guys laughed.**

**"He is a complete prick. Dude did I tell you what he did to mom the other day? I think it was like two weeks ago," Skylar gasped. **

**I shook my head.**

**"We were at the store and I had told mom a joke, and we were laughing and everything. Then mom and I decided that we were going to rent some movies and what not, so we went to the junk food section and started picking stuff. Luis like walked towards mom all pissed off and shit, and started screaming at her. He was seriously making a big scene," Skylar informed me. **

**I felt my insides burn. The fire in my soul grew. My hands curled into a fist.**

**"What was he telling her?" I asked, looking down at my lap, then looking back at Skylar.**

**"Dude, it was bad. Like, he wasn't telling it to me, but even I felt like shit. He was telling her that she should grow up, that she wasn't worth anything. Like out of no where, he just started telling her all this shit," Skylar added.**

**My breathe was shortening. Tom placed his hand on mine.**

**"Calm down love," he whispered in my ear. **

**I took a long breathe, and set my hand free.**

**"What time is he coming back?" I bite the corner of my lip.**

**"The usual time, like four in the morning," he sighed.**

**"He's a musician?" Danny asked.**

**We nodded.**

**"Not famous though," Emma answered quickly. **

_**As you fall fast sleep, it reminds me, of a slow symph-**_

**"Hey babe," Skylar got up and walked out of the dining room, his phone pressed to his ear.**

**I rose my brow and looked at him. **

_**Whaaaaaat?**_

**I got up, walking sneakingly behind him, my shoulders up to my ears.**

"**Yea...yea no no no, sure. Right now? All right I'll be there in a bit," he put down his phone.**

"**Hmm," I hummed.**

"**What?" he laughed.**

"**When were you planning to tell me you had a girlfriend?" my brow rose.**

"**Soon," he chuckled nervously. He walked backwards towards the door, smiled, then turned around and left.**

**We all stood there without anything to do.**

"**So, what did you do while I was gone this morning?" I walked over to the guys in the living room, while they were watching home videos.**

"**Oh, the girls helped me look for a hotel," Danny smiled grabbing me by the wrist, pulling me on to his lap. I smiled and Lexir looked at me, in "aww that is so cute" manner. She turned to Jester, wanting to see her reaction, but she was busy seeing the video.**

"**Are you sure you don't want to stay? It's going to feel weird sleeping by myself now," I chuckled, hoping that would work.**

"**Yes I'm sure. Its just for now," he chuckled.**

_**Fail**_**.**

"**Gamma...Gamma...tupa...POW," little me, in the TV, hit herself.**

"**No pow a ti," my dad raged at little me. **

**I laughed at my stupidity.**

"**You were cute when you were small," Tom laughed.**

"**Yea. What's up with the dresses, and the matching shoes and the matching hat?" Harry pointed out.**

"**I was a very...mm, fashionable kid," I chuckled.**

"**Was?" Dougie popped up.**

"**Yes, was. I started giving a rats ass on what I wore by the time I entered Junior high...5th grade," I nodded.**

**I looked at the video. I saw how I was playing with dirty kiddie pool water. How I petted the cat and called it a dog. How I was calmly just standing next to a pole, and my grandmother lifting me up into her arms to dance with me, which is suppose to be fun and make you feel safe, but that scared the shit out of me. You can tell by the horrified cries. (It actually happened...I wonder if I can put that tape into YouTube?) **

**How, after my grandmother placed me back on the floor, my aunt, Emma, called me a "Pinche llorona" Which is fucking baby crier. **

**The camera moved to the white with pink, Happy Fathers day cake, that was placed in front of my grandfather, then moved up to my dad, in his dirty green shirt.**

"**Who's that?" Danny pointed at the screen.**

"**Nobody," I replied, my smile fading.**

"**He looks awfully like you," Tom squinted, looking back at me then the screen.**

**I got up and turned the video off.**

"**Its nobody. Lets watch something else," I took out the video and unplugged the VCR, connecting the DVD player.**

"**Aww, I wanted to finish seeing it," Dougie was the only one that called out.**

"**Sorry Doug, but I think there was going to be things in that video, which are not meant to be seen," Danny lifted his brow, making a funny face.**

**I chuckled silently.**

"**So what do you guys want to watch...BESIDES home videos?" I emphasized before Dougie could say anything.**

"**I want to see an action movie," Harry called out, pumping his fist in front of his chest, as if he was pumped up himself. Danny threw up his arm and gave Harry a high five. **

"**A romantic comedy," Tom suggested.**

"**Oh Tom you and your romance softness.**

"**Tom stuck out his tongue and got up and stood next to me.**

"**Dougie...any suggestions?" Tom and I asked.**

"**Something gory and horrific and disgusting," he said.**

"**What movies do you have?" Tom and I turned around.**

"**You have a lot of action movies," he said.**

"**Yea, wish they were horror films," I wiped my eye, faking a tear.**

"**How about this one. I want to see Danny cry in a chick flick," Tom laughed, handing me The Notebook.**

"**Did you cry in this film Mr. Tom?" I looked at him.**

"**I will be a man and admit it, yes I did," he puffed up his chest.**

**I laughed, "I'm so proud of you," I hugged him.**

"**So what film?" they all asked. **

**I looked at Tom and smiled.**

"**I can't believe I'm saying this, because I hate this movie as much as I love it...The Notebook," I brought the box out from behind me. **

**Everyone, except for Tom, threw there hands up and awed.**

**I laughed, turning around and grabbing the remote to the DVD Player. I pressed play and sat down next to Danny. **

…**...**

_**You wrote me?**_

_**Yes, everyday.**_

**I turned to look at Danny, who was more into the movie than I was. His mouth open in aw, his eyes shined like the stars in the nigh, with waterfalls beginning to form at the curve of his eyes.**

**I smiled at turned back to the television.**

…**...**

_**It was us, It was us.**_

**I saw how the aged woman cried and grabbed the arms of the man she loved. **

**How they began dancing, and remembering their love...and how it all ended. Her brain was washed, ridding of all the "dirt" that covered her. **

**A tear peaked out of my eyes and prickled down my cheek. My finger tip touched the wet, salty substance, leaving a smudge of water, while the bulb of a tear, sustained at the rim of my finger. **

**I turned to see the guys. Danny was raining, along with Harry who had a river flowing down his face. Tom had his knees up to his chest, with his arms wrapped around his legs, sobbing. Jester held back, and Lex was crying on Dougie's shoulder. His arm wrapped around her, as his tears fell into her hair.**

**The credits rolled up, and I switched on the lights. Everyone stretched and wiped their tears away. I laughed, and stretched, sniffling a bit.**

"**Why did you laugh when she forgot who Noah was?" Danny looked at me.**

"**I didn't hear her laugh," Tom defended me, turning to look at me, as I was standing behind him next to the light switch.**

"**She did, silently," Danny pointed.**

"**Its a nerve," I answered.**

**(You have no idea how bad and sick it is to have that. Just imagine your in a film and lets say the main characters friend or kid dies, and you laugh right before you cry. I'VE HAD THAT HAPPEN TO ME SO MANY TIMES IN PUBLIC, I mean I'm fine with it when I'm at home but when I'm in a theatre and someone just got raped and I'm laughing, ppl think I'm some sick person lol)**

"**What?" Harry chuckled.**

"**Yea, its something I have. One of my nerves is not right to I laugh before I cry...I know...its a weird affect. I've been told I'm a sick...masochistic person," I nodded, rolling my lips in.**

"**That is weird," Dougie rubbed his eye.**

**I laughed.**

**The door opened and I jumped to the side, quickly grabbing the steel stick. Skylar walked in with a girl, holding hands. I let go of the iron stick, and inhale deeply.**

"**Oh hi," the girl said sweetly.**

"**Hi," everyone answered in monotone at the same time.**

"**Ya'll look like you've been crying," Skylar looks at the guys, including Lex and Jes. **

"**Blame Tom, he wanted to watch the Notebook," Everyone threw pillows and shoved Tom.**

**The girl giggled.**

"**Oh, Nataly this is my sister Ivel...uuum...uh...I mean Ivette, Sis this is my girlfriend, Nataly," he smiled.**

"**Nice to meet you," I smiled.**

"**Same here. Sky has told me so much about you," she squealed.**

"**Oh Sky? Really, like what," I gritted, and smiled bigger.**

"**Oh things. We are going to be such good friends," she pulled me into a hug and rocked me in a semi-circle repeatedly. She finally let me go.**

"**These are my friends," I motioned my hand towards them, looking away, trying to catch my breathe. She walked over to them, introducing herself.**

"**You should really calm down. Imagine if it was dark, you could have bashed our heads in," Skylar whispered, keeping a smile.**

"**Yea, OK, SKY," I emphasized. **

"**Oh hey, I forgot to tell you, Dad is out. He's been out for...two months now," Skylar informed me.**

**I crossed my arms. My eyes moving to look at Skylar, but my body standing still.**

"**And," I shrugged.**

"**Evy come on. He's our father," he faced me.**

"**Since when F- Sky. When the hell has he been there for us?" I snapped.**

"**Ashley is living here now," he looked down at the floor.**

"**Great," I scoffed.**

"**She misses you," He flicked my sleeve lightly. **

**Ashley was our youngest sister. She's an 12 year old brat who thinks she can boss everyone around and doesn't know how to respect her elders. She gets it from her mother. Yes we are those type of siblings. She's our sister from another mother.**

"**I'm sure she does," I walked away.**

"**I told him you were here," Skylar shouted after me. I froze in place, with just one foot up the attic stairs.**

"**You what?" I shouted, turning back to look at him. The room fell silent.**

"**He wants to see you," I heard him swallow. The gulp was an echo.**

"**Why would you do that?" I marched towards him, shoving him as soon as I was in front of him.**

"**He wanted to see you," he defended himself. His voice getting loud.**

"**But why would you do that Sky. You know I don't want anything to do with him," I shoved him again this time knocking him down.**

"**This is bullshit Evy. He's your dad. Just get over your grudge and talk to him. Just sit down and talk to the man," he shouted.**

"**You have no right to tell me if I should or should not talk to him. He is not a part of my life Sky. The minute he walked out of that door, the second he missed my quincenera, he stopped being apart of my life," I shouted back at his face.**

"**Your being childish," he growled.**

"**Yea go kiss ass," I grumbled.**

**I felt my feet sweep under me. My face hitting the floor. I flipped over, and Skylar quickly got onto of me.**

"**Your going to talk to him," he demanded, grabbing my wrists to keep me from hitting him.**

"**No, I won't," I spit at his face. I kneed him off, and got up as soon as he rolled off me. **

**I got a few steps away, but he wrapped his hands around my ankle causing my to fall. I kicked his arm and he let go, standing up after me. He wrapped his arm around my neck, bringing my face down to his abdominal area, tightening his arm. I curled a fist and punched his stomach repeatedly until he let go. We panted then charged at each other.**

**(Danny's POV)**

"**Should we stop them," I asked, in a slightly panicked tone.**

"**Nah, they always get in to physical fights. Evy only has ever gotten in a physical fight with her family. Don't ask why because I don't know," Jester informed me, sitting down with popcorn in her hands. **

**I sat there, as the minutes passed, they were scratching and hitting each other. **

**I heard the door knob turn and a click of the door opening. I faced the entering door and saw Ivy's mum walk in. She looked at her kids in shock.**

"**HEY...HEY HEY. STOP IT! STOP!" she charged at them, trying to get the two furious twins away from each other, without success. I got up and help her out.**

**(Estella's POV)**

"**Look at you both. All bruised up and shit, you guys were like animals," I shouted at them.**

"**Yea, you should have seen yourselves, you guys looked like lions attacking their prey," Jester laughed. I turned to her.**

"**You shut up. You know your supposed to stop them when they fight but instead I find you sitting down eating popcorn," I snapped. She sinks in her seat.**

"**From the looks of it you two beat each other up _con madres _because of all the bruises and cuts. I know you guys don't get bruised easily," I put my hands on my waist.**

**(If I put something in italics within dialogue, its because of changed language...just pointing that out) **

"**_Ama el, _he s-(Mum he)" Evy began.**

"**Shut..." I swung my arm in the air, my fingertips touching each other. "What happened? Ford?" I looked at my son.**

**He looked at me the he used to when I would get after him as a kid.**

"**I told her Dad was out of jail," he paused for a long time.**

"**Thats it? Thats why you attacked your brother?" I looked at Ivela.**

"**NO, he kept on saying I needed to go see dad, and I told him I didn't want to," she argued.**

"**WHATS SO BAD ABOUT THAT IVELA?" Ford shouted.**

"**I HAVE MY FUCKING REASONS FORD. JUST BECAUSE WE'RE TWINS DOESN'T MEAN WE HAVE TO THINK THE SAME OF PEOPLE," Ivela shouted back.**

"**I forgave him...why can't you?" he lowered down his voice, sounding hurt.**

"**You really want to know the reasons Ford? Because all the shit he promised us and never kept his promise," She growled. I stood there watching my kids fight over the one man who never gave a penny or a thought about them.**

"**People make promises and they break them Evy, weren't you the one that told me that?" Ford defended, his voice rising again.**

"**We were talking about candy you ass-hole," she began to raise her voice too.**

"**Thats just one reason give me another," he argued.**

"**You want another how about the fact that we can't call ourselves by our names any more because of him. The fear of someone finding out the blood that runs through our veins is his," She gritted.**

"**It was an accident. He didn't mean for us to end up involved," Ford continued defending his statement.**

"**GODAMNIT FORD," Evy got up and marched up to her room.**

"**IVELA," I shouted after her. I looked back at Ford.**

"**What?" He snapped.**

"**Don't you fucking talk to me like that, _qien__te__crees__o__que. _You know how she gets in a conversation about your dad. She doesn't want to go see him, she doesn't want to go,( Who do you think you are)" I got after him.**

"**I just thought, you know, she would want to," he whispered.**

"**Its all right, just next time, don't press her buttons about OK," I patted him on his head. He nodded and got up walking next to the person I had not realized was there, his girlfriend. I waved embarrassedly at her, and she waved back.**

**(Normal POV)**

**I lied on my bed, calming myself down. I heard the latter being pulled down, and the footsteps of someone other than my mum's or brothers.**

"**Hey, you all right?" **

**I sat up and saw Harry. I nodded. He brought the latter up and placed the hook in the loop. **

"**Why didn't you tell us?" He sat next to me.**

"**Harry there are a lot of things I have not told you guys yet. Its not that I don't trust you guys, its just that...having friends or having best friends even, can be great, but your friends can be your enemies as well. Thats why I rarely tell Jes anything," I confessed, crossing my legs Indian style.**

"**And what about Lexir, if that is even her real name, from the looks of it you tell her more than you do Jes," he sounded a bit hurt.**

"**I trust her more. I know she won't do anything to hurt me or anyone. And know thats not her real name. Her mum had the chance to choose her cover name and chose Lexir," I continued to confess myself.**

"**So what is her real name, and Jes'?" he asked.**

"**Lexir's is Ladiza, Ladiza Garza. And Jester's is Jessica Mendoza. They have middle names but we never call them that unless we are just messing around. Lari's is Janet and Jessica's is Ariel," I informed him.**

"**And what's yours and your brothers?"**

"**My brothers is Ford Leonardo Robles, mine...is Ivela Annette Robles," I looked down, pinching at the quilt.**

"**Hmm, nice to meet you Ivela, I'm Harry," he extended his arm.**

**I took it and shook it.**

"**So your not mad?" I scrunched my brows together, squinting my eyes.**

"**No of coarse not. I don't know why you guys had to change your names, but what ever it is, hopefully one of these days you will trust me enough to tell me," he smiled. **

**I smiled and hugged him.**

"**Thank you Harry," I whispered.**

"**Your welcome," he let go and left.**

_**Interesting night.**_

"**Well its getting late, I think I should get going to the hotel," Danny came into the room. **

**I got up from the bed and walked over to him.**

"**Are you mad at me?" I looked at him.**

**He sighed and looked away before looking at me.**

"**Seriously, I don't know if I should be," he responded in a low sort of whisper.**

**The guys came in with with the girls.**

"**So who are you really?" Tom asked. **

**Harry looked at me and smiled. **

"**I'm still me, just not the same identity," I shrugged.**

"**Well, what's your name?" Dougie asked.**

_**Its as if they weren't listening to the argument. **_

"**My name is Ivela A. Robles," I waved.**

"**Helloooo," Tom and Dougie said in unison. **

**They all turned to face the girls.**

**They sighed.**

"**My name is Ladiza J. Garza," "Lex" waved.**

"**and I'm Jessica A. Mendoza," she flicked her index and middle finger up.**

"**Nice to meet you ladies," Tom laughed.**

"**We're really sorry we didn't tell you. Somehow once we left town, we still had that fear we were going to get noticed," Ladiza apologized.**

**The guys looked at each other. **

"**We are really sorry," I whisper, in a painful manner.**

**Their feet set forward, towards us. They open their arms hugging us tightly. More tightly than we have been held before.**

"**No matter what your name is," Tom whispered**

"**We'll still love you guys," Harry continued.**

**At that moment I knew I truly had found a new family.**

"**Thank you. It means a lot to me," I smiled. I looked at Danny once the guys let go. He suddenly held me tightly in his strong arms.**

"**No more secrets," he whispered, his breath sending chills down my spine.**

"**Promise," I replied, burying my face in the curve of his shoulder taking in his scent.**

"**Good," he let go of me but kept his hands on my waist. **

**We all just began talking again like if nothing happened. The guys would call us by our back up names one or twice but then started calling us by our actual names.**

"**Evy?" I turned and saw Ford standing behind me.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**I just wanted to apologize for before, I know you don't like being pushed on dad's subject. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to see if you could patch things up, I didn't mean to go that far," he said sincerely. I got up and hugged him.**

"**You know I can't stay mad at you forever," I smiled.**

**He chuckled.**

"**Good," he let me go.**

"**I'm going to take Nataly home," he said walking her out the door.**

" **I think I should head to the hotel. It's getting pretty late," Danny called out.**

"**I'll take you," I quickly volunteered. We walked out and entered the car.**

**-at the hotel-**

"**What's wrong?" Danny chuckled, snapping me out of my deep thought.**

"**I'm going to be so lonely tonight," I pouted.**

"**Aw, your going to miss me?" he asked, pulling me into a hug.**

**I nodded.**

"**Well," he began, looking down at me. "You could...stay with me tonight," he smiled with the face that said "Come on what do ya say"**

"**Baby...you don't have to ask me twice," I laughed.**

**-FF 1week-**

"**Hola mija. A que no sabes quien va a cumplir los quince años, tu prima Eva Alisia (Hello darling. Guess who is turning 15, your cousin Eva Alisia)" my grandma informed me, walking into the kitchen. I had woken up at 9 o'clock to leave the hotel. I had been practically staying with Danny all week. I would spend the day with everyone then he would leave. I would wait about an hour or so then join him at the hotel. We would watch films and eat snacks. Then kiss...which lead to a make out scene...which then lead to Danny wanting to take it further.**

**(Flashback)**

**I ran out of my car as the rain was pouring hardcore. I ran up the stairs and walked toward Danny's room. I took a deep breathe to calm down my panting. I raised my hand and knocked lightly on his door.**

"**Who is it?" he asked. **

_**As if he didn't already know.**_

"**A very wet friend," I laughed.**

**Suddenly I heard the door knob turn and the door quickly opened. He leaned against the door with a huge smirk on his face. I smiled back innocently.**

"**Hey," I said.**

"**Well hello there," he said seductively. **

"**May I come in?" I asked, putting my hands behind me, rotating my upper body in a semi-circle.**

"**Why of coarse," he moved aside and let me pass. **

**He closed the door and turned towards me.**

"**I forgot my umbrella," I laughed, answering his silent question.**

"**You should really get out of these clothes before you get sick," he tugged on the sleeve of my shirt.**

"**I didn't bring any clothes," I answered. **

"**I can lend you some," he replied, after thinking.**

"**OK," **

**He turned and went through his luggage. He turned back to me and handed me a Bruce Springsteen shirt and one of his boxers. **

**I turned around and walked towards the bathroom, until I felt an arm wrap around my waist.**

"**You want some company?" Danny whispered, his breathe hitting my ear.**

"**Mmm, I think I can manage by myself," I whispered back, smirking, and walked inside, looking at him and his 'I'm going to get you' smirk, before closing the door. **

**I took a quick hot shower, and walked out, seeing Danny laying on the bed watching T.V. He looked at me and smiled.**

"**What?" I asked, walking to him, sitting down next to him.**

"**Nothing," he replied, looking at his shirt, or at least thats what I thought until he smirked.**

"**Your enjoying the fact that it rained aren't you?" I scowl, trying to hold back my laughter.**

"**Oh yes...I am," he nodded. **

**I laughed and shook my head.**

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was playing in the T.V. I was still trying to warm up with help from Danny...with his arms around me...YA NASTIES. It was already in the middle of the film. Danny's arms were wrapped around me, I placed my hand on his chest and slowly moved it down to his waist. He began kissing my neck, hitting just the right spots. I moaned his name lightly. His hand now on my waist.**

"**Danny," I breathed out.**

**I felt his tongue brush on my neck on every spot kiss. I opened my eyes noticing he was already on top of me. My hand was wrapped tightly on his muscular arm. Without thinking, I jerked my hips up, rubbing my body against him lightly, before placing myself back on bed. His hand began travelling up my body, underneath the shirt. **

_**Oh god, oh god, oh god. OH MY FUCKING GOD.**_

**~_Calm down woman. Everything will be fine~_**

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**_

_**I never meant to be so cold**_

"**Mm, Danny wait my phone," I let out, sort of loud.**

"**Leave it," he answered quickly, now kissing my lips.**

"**But, um it could be important," I replied, pushing him off a little, reaching for my phone.**

_**Lari...oh thank god.**_

"**Lari, what is it?" I asked quickly, as I answered the phone. **

"**Just wanted to know if you were coming tonight," she laughed at her own question. "Not that I would want to know that," she laughed louder. I turn back to see Danny, and smile at him nervously. He smirks and pulls me to him and he begins to kiss my shoulder going up to my neck then to my free ear.**

"**Um...uh...y-yea, I'm, I'll be there...s...s...SOON," I shouted the last part, as Danny bit my ear and I felt his hand slip in to the boxers he loan me.**

"**What happen?" Ladiza quickly asked.**

"**NOTHING. I'll be there in a bit," I answered quickly and hung up. I got off the bed, picking up my shoes.**

"**Where 'er you goin?" Danny asked, as soon as my back left his chest.**

"**Um, uh, Lari, she has an emergency and needs me," I quickly said. **

**I stood up from the bed and faced him.**

"**Sorry," I replied at his expression of defeat and walked out.**

"**I'll call you later," I shouted closing the door behind me.**

**(End Flashback)**

"**Cuando va ser? (When is it)" I asked, shaking my head from the memory.**

"**Mañana, (Tomorrow)" she answered enthusiastically. **

"**Ah," I responded walking out.**

…**...**

"**Hey your here early," Danny said opening the door.**

"**Yea um," I chuckled nervously, " Couldn't wait. Didn't have anything to do today.**

"**Well that's good," He smiles widely. "I get to have you longer, all to myself," he takes a step towards me, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me to him, crashing his lips into mine.**

"**You left so soon the other day, I wanted to finish where we left off," he smirked, kissing my neck, nibbling on the weak spots.**

"**Danny," I started, trying to distract myself from the situation at hand, "did you bring any decent clothes to wear?" **

**He stops, removes himself from my neck, and looks a me dumbfounded.**

"**That's not exactly a question brought up in this situation. Unless, I missed something?" He looks up at the cloudy sky in thought.**

**I giggle.**

"**There is a party tomorrow. A quincenera. It's like a sweet 16 except 15 for us lovely Mexicans. Its like a right of passage to become a 'woman'" I air quoted at the end.**

"**Ah, well then, I don't think I brought clothe decent enough for a party such as that one," he smiled, holding me tighter by the waist.**

"**Well then, we should suit you up," I smiled back, tugging on his collar.**

"**Are you going to help me?" he whispered huskily, sending chills down my spine. **

**My breathe gets stuck in my throat, looking deeply into his sky blue eyes.**

"**My my Mr. Jones. Has being in this town removed your ability to try on clothes yourself?" I whisper back.**

"**Yes," he smirks.**

**I roll my eyes, shaking my head in disbelief.**

"**What?" he smiles innocently, "You know you love me," he leans in, placing a small peck on my lips.**

"**I'm rubbing off on you," I chuckle.**

"**Want to keep rubbing off on me?" he asks, moving his eyebrows up and down in a cheeky manner. **

"**So when am I getting my comfy pillow back? My bed is just not the same without it," I smirked.**

**He chuckled. "Depends, how is your great gran?"**

"**I told you she's okay with it now...as long as we don't sleep together" I smiled, picking at his shirt.**

"**I don't know," he sighed deeply.**

"**COME ON, please...please please please," I begged.**

**He chuckled.**

"**Ok," **

"**YAY," I squealed, jumping, and giving him a hug.**

**He chuckled again. Staring deep into my eyes. I felt little ants crawl up my back.**

"**Evy, I-," **

"**HEY COME ON. THE SOONER WE DO THIS THE SOONER WE FINISH," I heard Jess shout. **

"**What do you think of this?" I turned to Lari, pressing a green sun dress against my body.**

**She scrunched her face.**

**I groaned loudly. "Seriously, why do I waste my time with this shit? I don't have any good fashion sense anyway," I sighed deeply.**

"**Here go try this on," Jess demanded, handing me a black and purple piece of clothing.**

**I held it up in front of me, bringing it down against my body.**

"**It's rather short, don't you think?" I scrunched up my face.**

"**Just put the god damn thing on," Jess demanded. **

**I put my hand up in surrender and walked into the dressing room, slipping into the leather and lace dress.**

"**Guys I don't know," I shouted with uncertainty.**

"**Come out. Let us see," They shouted back. **

**I open the door and poke my head out in check for the guys, who were happily throwing trousers at each other.**

**I stepped out into the open so the girls could see. They stared at me with eyes wide. **

**I quickly wrapped my arms around my midriff. **

"**An opinion would be good please," I whimpered.**

"**Wow," they said in unison.**

"**It looks bad? It looks bad doesn't it?" I ask in worry.**

"**No, it looks good," Jess chuckles.**

"**Do a little turn," Lari twirls her finger.**

**I turn slowly, my tutu like dress twisting around my thighs, then aligning back.**

**They nodded.**

"**Now shoes," She turned me around and pushed me back into the dressing room.**

**I changed back onto my my regular clothes and walked out. Immediately, we walked towards the shoe section. Looking around the isles and isles of shoes, we finally found a perfect pair...that I liked. **

"**Did you find something you liked?" I asked, walking up to Danny.**

"**Maybe," He smiled, turning to face me, "What you get?" He asked, slipping his fingers into my bag, trying to take a peak.**

**I pull the bag away, hiding it behind me. **

"**Nope, you are not going to see this until the party," I smirked at Danny's pout, turning on my heels, and walking away.**

"**But that's until tomorrow," he shouted.**

"**Not my problem," I shouted back, waving my hand at him.**

**I panted as I stood in front of the mirror, running my hands down my body repeatedly.**

"**Does it look OK? It feels more tighter than yesterday. I don't know. Maybe there is something wrong, I just," I breathed heavily.**

"**Ok breath," Lari rubbed down my arms.**

"**You look fine man," Jess assured me, putting eye liner on her self from the mirror.**

**Lari smiled at Jess and turned to look at me, "You ready? Come on," She walked and placed herself next to me, hooking her arm with mine. **

"**Ok let's go," Jess closed her eye liner and walked next to me, hooking her arm with mine as well. **

**We walked out of the bathroom, climbing down from my room to the living room.**

**My heels clicking on the tiled floor. My legs feeling as if I was walking in deep water. **

**I entered the living room to see everyone standing there, just waiting.**

**I cleared my throat looking down fiddling with my fingers. The room fell silent. I look up, not really wanting to, and I saw him. His face. Those eyes.**

"**OK. Are we all ready to go?" Lari clapped.**

**We all nodded and exited the door.**

"**You look beautiful," Danny leaned and whispered in my ear, his hot breathe sending chills down my cold shivery skin.**

**I took a small glance at him and quickly looked away, smiling.**

**He chuckled, placing his hand on my lower back, leading me to my car.**

"**TODO EL MUNDO TOCANDO PALMAS" the ballroom full of people, clapped along with the music. I turned to the guys with a big smile on my face. They sat there looking at us as if we had two heads. I laughed.**

**The song changed.**

**A rather tall guy walked quickly towards me, holding his hand out. I look up at him and take his hand. He pulls me off my chair and takes me to the dance floor. I laugh as he places his hand where Danny's was hours before. We begin to dance to the "Wapango". **

**I laugh at our clumsiness of trying to dance in sync. I take a quick glance at my table seeing the girls clap and dance in their chairs with huge smiles on their faces. The guys were just speaking among themselves, except for Danny. He stayed staring at me. Me and my dance partner. His arms were crossed over his chest. His chin almost touching his chest. His eyes piercing holes at us, and him. I turned, returning my focus to my feet. My calves began to do what they always do when I dance this song.**

"**My legs are cramping up," I giggled. **

**My dance partner laughed. "Don't be so stiff,"**

"**I'm not," I laughed, protesting in my defence.**

**The song ended and we separated. **

"**Your a good dancer," he smiled.**

**I made a silly face, "Yea, um thanks,"**

**He laughed and we parted back to our seats.**

"**Had fun?" Danny asked from across the table, his arms still crossed over his chest. His face glum.**

"**Yes I did," I huffed and turned my back to him. **

**What did he expect, that I was just going to sit here and not do anything. If he doesn't like it then he can ask me out to dance himself. **

**I sat for a while, tapping my fingers on my bare knee, to the up beat music. **

**This is ridiculous. **

**I stand up quickly, stomping my foot unintentionally. **

"**Tom, come dance with me?" I grin, fluttering my eyes, holding my hand out.**

**Tom looks at the guys, then back at me, shaking his head and looking down, picking at his thumbs, "Oh no I'm not a good dancer," he chuckles nervously.**

"**Oh come on Fletcher, you cannot tell me there are no dance bones in that body of yours?" I cock my head lightly to the side, raising my brow, "Come oooon," I jumped in place.**

**I grabbed his hand dragging him to the dance floor. **

"**Show me what ya got Tom Tom," I laughed as I danced around. Tom stood still. I grabbed his shoulder, moving him around. He laughed. **

**After a while, I saw him slowly starting to let loosen up. We jumped around to "One (your name)" by the Swedish House Mafia. Next to us, two people passed us, jumping around like idiots...just like us. We turn and see Harry and Dougie cheering. We laughed and threw our hands in the air. The song was over, but the party was not.**

"**Oh my god I need a drink," We laughed reaching the table. I looked over at Danny, still looking glum. **

"**I agree," Dougie points his hand up, standing up and walking to the bar next to us. **

**I swiftly move around the table, carefully posing myself on his lap.**

"**Well hello there handsome," I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck, "What's your name?" I giggled.**

**He unfixed his arms, hooking them around my waist. "Well hello there pretty lady," he smiled, using a thick souther accent. **

**I smile, looking down at his arms. My hands roam over his arm, ending at his wrist, caressing it with my thumb. **

"**What's wrong?" I pout, looking into his eyes. **

**He looks at me, "Nothing, why?"**

"**Your just sitting here, looking like someone killed your pet," **

**He gasped, placing his hand above his heart, "That is an awful thing to say," his fingers slowly crawling to my sides.**

**Oh no! **

"**Danny don't," I warn him, but I couldn't hold back a laugh. **

**His hands hover over my sides. His fingers gliding. **

**I giggle kissing his cheek, "Come dance with me—please," I hold my please long enough.**

**He sighs and stands, causing me to slide off his lap. **

"**Come on," he grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers. **

**Once on the dance floor, he pulls me apart from him, then reels me back into his arms, my back towards him. He bends his knees heedlessly, his hands landing at my hips, slowly swishing my hips from side to side.**

**We danced to Robin Thicke's "Everything that I can't have". Our bodies danced together. We laughed. And boy let me tell you, the many times we almost kiss during those three minutes. We finally sit down. The night continued and we all rocked the dance floor. From ranchera, tejano, latin rock, to hip hop, pop, and techno. We danced the night away.**

"**Oh I'm tired," I wined, taking off my ankle high boots, leaning my forehead on Dougie's shoulder. Danny soon came over laughing.**

"**Your family is a hoot" he pointed behind him. **

"**Yea, that I know," I chuckled. **

"**What's wrong?" he patted my denuded back.**

**I took in a sharp breath, "I—am—really—tired," I answered between breaths.**

**He chuckled, "Want to go home?" **

**I nodded, my head still on Dougie's shoulder.**

"**All right then. I'll just go tell your uncle I can't hang with him tonight," he lifts me up off the chair. My head just flopping off of Dougie's shoulder.**

"**No it's OK, you can stay. The guys will take me home," I smiled weakly, my eyes closed.**

"**Yea Danny it's OK. We've got her," Tom nodded.**

**Harry stepped forward, with his arms out. Danny handed me to him.**

"**Are you sure?" he asked.**

"**Danny it's the guys, not some complete stranger," I laughed lazily. **

"**All right," he whispered. **

**I felt his lips press against the side of my head.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow then," he caressed my head.**

"**Mhm," I nodded.**

"**OK, sweet dreams love,"**

"**Night night," I twiddled my fingers.**

"**All right, we are home," Harry said, rather loudly.**

"**Evy Keys?" Tom poked me.**

"**Laaariii," I yawned.**

**Lari looked around and shifted. Later, keys jingled.**

"**OK. Lets go," Dougie got Lari, Harry got me, and Tom and Jess walked to the door.**

**Tom looks at the keys then at Jess.**

"**Which key is it?" he asked her.**

"**The one flipping the bird," she pointed.**

"**Oh," he held the key up to observe it, "Weird and cool," he opened the door, leading us to the room.**

**Once we had spent what literally felt an hour going up the attic stairs, we hit my room.**

"**Ah, my bed," I gruffed. I threw myself on and quickly hugged my pillow, knocking out not a minute later. **

"**_Hey this is..umph. Evy. Stop. (giggling) You've reached. Shit (rustling) Evy. This is Danny's phone. Leave a message boop. (Rustling) EVY GIVE ME THE PHO-. Leave a message at the tone," _**

"**Hey Danny, it's me. Hope your getting your stuff ready. I'll pick you up in a bit," I smiled and hung up.**

"**Hey ready to go?" Lari popped her head out from the entry door. **

"**Yea," **

**She hopped off and I after her. **

"**We'll be back later," We shouted and walked out.**

"**You happy to have Danny back?" She smiled.**

"**Is that even a question?" I laughed, keeping my eyes on the road.**

**We reached the hotel. I opened the glove compartment and pulled out the hotel key. Suddenly Lari gasped.**

"**EVY YOU FUCKING NAUGHTY BITCH," she shrieked.**

_**Oh fucking christ.**_

**She reached in the compartment and pulled out something. Revealing it to be a row of condoms.**

**I closed my eyes and bit my lip, turning away from her. I held back the laugh. This was a funny embarrassing situation.**

"**In my defence I haven't used any and Dougie bought them for me," I laughed.**

**She scoffed and chuckled, throwing them at me. **

"**All right, you getting off with me or staying here?" I asked, my leg already out the car. She pointed at the car meaning she was staying.**

**I nodded and left. I walked up the stairs and walked down the balcony hall.**

**I stood in front of the big white door with a gold 6 nailed to it. I knocked.**

"**Danny," I shouted, "Daaaanny. Its me Evy. Are you ready?" I turned my ear to the door to try and hear any movement.  
Nothing.**

**I stuck the black and white card into the reader, quickly pulling it out, waiting for the little light to turn green. It beep and I turned the nob and pushed the door open.**

"**Hey Danny I ho-," **

_**What?! No. I'm probably in the wrong room. Shit!**_

**My breathing turns staggered and short. I look around in confusion not sure what to do.**

_**Then why did the key work.**_

**No. No. This is just a dream. A nightmare. **

**I stumble back knocking something over. I look to the ground, not really paying attention. **

**I look back at the bed in front of me. The sheets moved. Danny sat up causing the arm, with the dainty hand, to fall on his lap. He rubbed **

**his eyes, looking to his side. His shirtless body showed a very noticeable purple, pink mark on his shoulder. I gasped, looking away. **

**From the corner of my eye, Danny's head snapped, looking at me in full terror. **

"**I—I'm sorry, I, um, I should have waited," I stuttered. **

**My words, selflessly, getting caught up on their own. My vision became blurred.**

"**I'll just come back later," I breathed out.**

**I reached for the door, turning the nob.**

"**Wait Evy," Danny shouted, jumping off the bed, revealing nothing. **

**I took a sharp intake. I shook my head unconsciously and dashed out, seeing a glimpse of my cousins body moving .**

**Yes. You heard right. My cousin. **

**I walked quickly down the balcony hall, running down the stairs. I reached the car, swinging the door open without thinking, causing it to smash the side mirror from the car next to me. **

"**Evy, What happened," Lari leaned to my side. Looking at the other car's mirror. **

**I shook my head, my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose.**

"**EVY WAIT. I CAN EXPLAIN," Danny ran out of his room, bed sheets wrapped around his waist.**

"**Let's just go," I whined silently, entered my car, shoved the key into the ignition, revved the engine, and sped off.**

_**Well, the good thing is that he was never ours.**_

**Hey guys. I am SUPER DUPER sorry for taking almost two year, well technically three since we are almost 2013. Ha ha...not funny lol. But thank you soooo much for being really patient and supportive lol. And I'm also sorry this chapter sucked, but I had to do something. Your going to be seeing more of my writing...hopefully lol. Well you guys know the drill. Love ya**

**-Evy**


End file.
